To Forgive A Stolen Heart
by FangamerBowiextreme
Summary: Every ten years the Labyrinth chooses mortals who are connected to the magic of the realm to become a part of it.  What does this mean for Sarah and Jareth?  How will she handle her new situation? Sarah isn't the only one surprised by this turn of events.
1. The Game

This is my first time writing fanfiction, I know there will be holes and such so please don't go too harsh on me. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to the Labyrinth or any of its characters.

Chapter 1, The Game

Sarah wandered through the crowd of people, cautiously eyeing the masked participants of the Goblin Festival. _This __is __like __something __out __of __a __Renaissance __painting..._ She thought. Everyone was laughing and dancing, carrying on like it was Mardi Gras. Jesters spitting fire and beautiful men and women lost in their own illusions. _Wow, __the __city__'__s __really __out __done __itself, __this __fair __is __great!_

As she walked through the fog of masks a grave feeling began to sink over her; this was familiar, as if she had done it before. No one noticed the little man in purple and yellow tights scamper across the stage. He stood as tall as he could with his chest puffed out at the centerfold. The lights of the street dimmed as red party lanterns cast a spot light on the little man. Everyone turned from their activities with slight curiosity.

"And now, it is time to begin the Game." the strange man announced. he peered around the room as if he was about to unveil some huge secret. He clasped his hands together and hunkered down a bit, a sly sneer spread across his lips. "It is time for the King of the Goblin Festival to chose a consort. One of you lovely maidens will have the honor of being presented with the King during the final celebrations." His eyes darted throughout the crowd as if searching for something. "The Game begins with a dance, all participants with be masked. The King will be among you, though you will not know it. As you rotate he will chose those he wishes to proceed to the next round." He then gave a theatrical bow as the lights started to glow brighter and a non-present symphony started to play.

Sarah unknowingly found herself in the middle of the dance floor. She looked around frantically for an escape when she noticed that the women were no longer dressed in cheap medieval garments, but were adorned it extravagant gowns and donned fabulously horrifying masks. Suddenly everyone was paired up, in an instant she was whisked away by a shadowy figure with no face. She was passed from shadow to shadow, not paying much attention; something was _odd_, she thought.

After what seemed like only a few minutes the dance ended as the crowd looked towards the stage. The dwarf held a white envelope in his hand, he stood a moment and read. he then looked upon the crowd and beckoned giggling women from within. As Sarah watched, she could have sworn he was pointing to her.

The rest of the crowd backed away, leaving Sarah exposed. _What? __Why __would __he __chose __me? __I __wasn__'__t __being __charming __or __seductive...I __was __just __dragging __along __to __the __beat_. _These __women __are __practically __throwing __themselves __at __him!_ She thought for a brief moment before the man spoke again.

"Those of you before me have been chosen, lucky you." He said with a smirk. "The second round will be as follows-" Sarah noticed his eyebrow twitch. " A number of masked men will present themselves before you. They will act as they may, and it is up to you to chose the right response. Once again the King will be among you, and he will chose those who he deems...fit." His attempt to hide his chuckling did not go unnoticed. _What? __What __was __she __supposed __to __do? __Whore __it __up __for __some __stranger __or __come __off __as __a __prude __bitch? __What __kind __of __game __was __this!_ Sarah wasn't about to take any more of this, she turned to exit when she noticed the crowd was so dense a rat couldn't fit through.

Sarah watched as men started to walk towards a selected female, some were gentlemanly, others were pigs, and others yet, didn't even have a chance. She observed the different reactions from the women, some were so eager to be chosen they threw themselves at their courter, others tried to play hard to get. She hardly noticed the man who had approached her. He was tall, with broad shoulders and radiated an aura that said he meant business. he wore beautiful black and blue velvet garments, with glittering jewels and lace.

"You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" Sarah asked quizzically. There was something so familiar about all this, maybe in a dream perhaps. " You meet men in such attire often?" He asked sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised." She replied with a light laugh.

"Such a pretty laugh, pity I can't see it." His head cocked slightly.

"Excuse me? Wha-?" She said as her hands reached for her face and felt the cold ceramic of the mask that now covered most of her face. _What__the__fuck?__.._ She though, trying to maintain her composer she straightened herself and brushed at her dress. _Dress? __What __the __hell __is __going __on? __I __was __wearing __jeans __a __minute __ago!_ "I'm sure you would, but first I must ask- what kind of grin lies beneath your mask?" She said in a seductive pure.

" A mischievous one." He said as he leaned in towards her. " Now, tell me, how much do you desire to win this contest?" If they weren't wearing masks their faces would be touching.

" Not enough to throw myself at you." She thought that was a good comeback, a good way to keep the conversation on a steady pace. What she didn't think was that he would reach out and take off her mask.

The mysterious stranger reached up ever so slightly, and gasped the edges of her mask. _What __beauty __lies __underneath?_ He wondered, there was something so comforting about her, so..._familiar_. He watched the mask slowly reveal the face beneath. the first thing he saw was the flutter of her eyes, those big green eyes. His heart stopped, and he chocked back a gasp. His hand frozen for a split second, Sarah mistook this as a signal to reciprocate. She slowly reach up with both hands and slid the mask from her mysterious suitor. The moment they saw each other all time was on edge. Jareth's face grew hot as he gazed upon Sarah for the first time in five years. Oh how she had grown, he remembered giving his heart to a lovely, yet ignorant girl. The being that stood before him now had the ferocity to make entire kingdoms crumble. So many things were happening in that instant. He felt anger and rage at her, he felt sorrow and resentment. But more than anything he felt a bursting wave of scorching passion that it threatened to consume him. he stood for an awkward moment, trying to wrangle in his unruly emotions.

Jareth was not the only one lost in a daze. Sarah stood before the man who she had feared, admired, detested and desired. If there was ever a time to get an emotional punch of the face, this was one of them. Her eyes were as wide as they could be as she took in the sight of him; he was exactly as she remembered, except this time she viewed him through a woman's eyes. He was tall and lean, his wild blonde hair framed his angled face perfectly, his ravenous mismatched eyes held so much emotion she thought he might shoot lasers at her.

She opened her mouth to say something and couldn't find the words. Realizing she must look like an utter fool, she shook herself from her daze and said, "W-What are you doing h-here?" She didn't noticed she leaned into him, but Jareth did. He raised his hand to caress her cheek tilting her face towards his, giving her a weak smile.

"It's been a long time, Sarah." The touch of his gloved hand upon her skin was enough to make her melt, she leaned in a bit closer and took in his smell. _He __smells __like __peaches_, and snickered at the thought. She looked up at him once more, but now his smile waned. She started to grow confused, the world seemed dark, her thoughts were racing and all she could she was him. She wanted him, she needed to be closer to him, but she couldn't. She was frantic, desperate, as though she'd go mad without his touch.

Sarah woke up dazed and confused, in a little bed, in the corner of a dusty room where the ceiling was so low it was hard to stand up in. She heard a rustling from another room, she got up ready for a fight when a friendly face walked through the door.

"Ah, Sarah, glad to see you're up." Hoggle exclaimed through the doorway.


	2. A Confrontation

Chapter 2, A Confrontation

"Hoggle? What? H-How did I get here? Why am I in the Underground?" Sarah looked around the room pinching the bridge of her nose between her eyes, she had a killer headache.

"Um, well Sarah, King Jareth done broughtcha here and said you'd be visiting for a while. Yous was unconcious sos I putcha in bed. He didn't say nothin else." Hoggle scratched his head in an innocent manner. _Jareth, __of __course! __Who __else? __That __bastard __kidnapped __me __somehow __and __brought __me __here..but __why? __And __why __drop __me __off __at __Hoggle__'__s __unconscious? __Something__'__s__up._ Sarah pondered these thoughts a moment before responding.

"Hoggle, it's great to see you. It's been so long, and I'm sorry but I have to go. I have to figure out what's going on." Sarah got up and walked across the room towards the door. She'd almost reached it before Hoggle cut her off.

"No! Sarah, yous can't leave." He had his arms spread across the door as if he was some sort of magical barrier.

"Why the hell not?" Sarah was getting irritated now.

"Because it's not safe! It can't be safe...Why else would Jareth bring you to me and not to the castle?" This was apparently Hoggle's assumption.

"I don't know why, that's why I need to ask him." She reached for the door, ignoring the dwarf that stood in her way and went outside to face the Labyrinth, and the Goblin King.

Jareth sat in his throne, with one leg draped over the arm and swinging the other in a lazy motion. Goblins were bounding about, reeking the usual havoc. Though it was loud and riotous, Jareth's mind was elsewhere. He was worried. He knew Sarah was in the Underground, she had appeared the same as the rest. He hadn't planned this to happen, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. In his panic he brought her sleeping body to the gardener, he knew they were friends. He thought that perhaps being in the company of him, she wouldn't be so angry when she woke. But of course she would be, she was Sarah, His Sarah. He noticed himself smile at the thought, this dragged his attention to other things. What would happen when she woke up? Would she try to leave? Or would she come to him? What would he do when he saw her? Would he see rage or relief in her eyes?

"My darling Sarah, how you turn my world." With the flick of his wrist he summoned a crystal, as he peered into it, images from the night before played through his mind.

He spotted her instantly, her porcelain skin glowed compared to the lot of sleeping mortals. He knelt down beside her and brushed her hair away from her face. He merely starred, for what seemed an eternity, taking in every detail of her form. She was beautiful. He was pulled from his daze when he noticed she started to stir. He wasn't prepared for this, he didn't know she would be there. He picked her up and transported them both to Hoggle's cottage. He told the dwarf she was visiting and had had a long day and needed her sleep. Once back at the castle, he pondered the consequences of what he had done.

Back to reality, he brought an image of Sarah into the crystal. She was walking. _My __dear __Sarah, __where __are __you __going?_ He wondered. He widened the view and saw her approaching a large gate. _She__'__s __already __made __the __second __gate? __What __a __clever __girl_. _I __wonder __where __she__'__s __going_... He looked up from the crystal and shouted, "Hoggle!" The dwarf appeared before him in a poof of glitter.

"Yes? Your majesty." He gave an exaggerated bow. The king knew the creature cared little for him, and merely sneered at the display.

"Tell me, Hogwart, where is your dear guest?" He watched Hoggle shift uncomfortably.

"She left." He tried to give the king a firm stance.

"And where has she gone?" He sneered.

"Why do you care, your the one who brought her to me!" He saw from the sudden change in Jareth's demeanor that, that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"I care because she is the Champion of the Labyrinth, and a guest in my realm! And further more any interest of the King is hardly a concern for the likes of the gardner!" Although he wasn't quite yelling, the fury in his voice was enough to silence the entire throne room.

There was a long pause. "She's coming, here. To see you." Was Hoggle's reply, defeat weighed his voice.

"Now was that so hard?" He said with a snake's grin before poofing him back to where ever he was. _So, __Sarah __is __coming __to __me...This __good __be __something __of __fortune, __or more likely, __a __complete __disaster.._. Jareth took another look in the crystal. _She__'__s __already __well __past __the __second __gate. __She __should __be __here __within __the __hour, __I __can __wait_... He sat for a moment tapping his finger before tearing his gaze from the crystal and smashing it to the ground leaving a puff of glitter. When the smoke cleared there was nothing but sparkles and a lonely riding crop.

Sarah walked along the stone path of the labyrinth. It had been five years since she last saw these walls, and yet she felt as though it had only been yesterday. She was strangely at ease here, she should be confused, afraid, and pissed off. Yet, she felt none of these things. She was simply walking along as if it was part of her daily routine.

"Care to spare an old man some coin?" Came a voice from behind her. Sarah turned around to see a lowly man in a heap of cloth and a wide hat. Sarah slowly approached the man, weary of what happened the last time this happened.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money. Where you here this whole time? I didn't see you when I first walked by." She tried to get a good look at his face, but it was masked by the shadows of the hat. She knelt down to see him better.

"It's hard to see nothing isn't it?" He didn't move. _What __a __sad __creature_, she thought.

"Somethings aren't always as they seem, it only means people have to look a little harder." She replied with a friendly grin.

"You are a wise woman." He said, tilting his head slightly. Sarah's smile widened.

"I've done a lot of growing up these past years." She reached for her bracelet. "Like I said, I don't have any money, but maybe this is worth something." She unclipped her bracelet and dropped it in his cup before she stood to leave.

"You have a large heart Madam." He said to her.

"And maybe one day I'll learn how to use it." She snickered before turning to head towards the castle.

"Excuse me miss? You are mortal are you not?" He called out to her.

"Uh, yea. Why?" She turned, a confused and interested look on her face.

"There are no mortals in the Underground, aside from runners. I can tell you're not a runner, so you must be here for the festival...Which leads me to ask, why are you so far out in the Labyrinth?" She took in his words like a vacuum. _What? __This __man __must __know __what__'__s __going __on __here, __why __I__'__m __here_. Her stance became serious as she turned around to fully face the hooded figure.

"Care to explain further?" She asked him. She tried not to seem angry, but the stern look on her face and the way her body tensed said otherwise.

"There is a festival, every ten years. The Labyrinth chooses a select number of mortals from the Aboveground. Mortals who are linked to the magic of this place. It chooses these mortals, and if their sole accepts it, the Labyrinth takes them to the Underground to become a part of this world. But the Ball isn't until tomorrow. Forgive me, it is no place of mine, but I'm just confused as to what you are doing out here." There was silence for a moment as Sarah's brain digested everything she had just heard. _Well, __that __pretty __much __explains __everything..Everything __except __for __Jareth...__If __what __this __old __beggar __said __was __true, __then __Jareth __hadn__'__t __kidnapped __her, __and __none __of __this __was __his __fault._ Although she was still angry about all this, she could no longer blame Jareth for it. As she came to this realization she lost focus. Without a path, without a goal, she couldn't remain calm about everything that was happening to her. Up until this point she had been focused on the sole fact that Jareth was responsible and she would make him undo it one way or another. the idea of ripping him to pieces was all that kept her going. And now this? What was she to make of her new situation?

"You said something about there being a -Ball tomorrow?" She finally asked.

"Yes, it is a most grand event in which all of the Underground celebrates its new inhabitants." He calmly replied.

"And how do I get to this Ball, which I have only just now found out exists?" She demanded.

"That I do not know my lady, I am but a lowly beggar." He shrugged. Sarah couldn't be mad at this man, not with all the information he had given her. She leaned against the wall of the Labyrinth in thought. She couldn't go to Jareth now. While she still had questions, she still didn't understand why he had brought her to Hoggle's. And the theory that it might not be safe for her seemed more and more possible. Refusing to worry herself further she decided to return to Hoggle's cottage. If it was true, if there was a Ball the next night, she was sure she would find her way there one way or another and get the answers she needed.

"Thank you, you've been loads of help. I'm sorry but I have to go now." She quickly turned and headed down the path from whence she came, a flustered mess of both contentment and confusion.

Jareth watched as Sarah returned down the path she had come from, Both relieved and disappointed. Part of him wished she had continued towards the castle. But he noticed the anger leave her face after hearing his explanation, and could only be happy her rage was no longer directed at him. As he watched her walk he thought of the Ball, there was so much he wanted to tell her. But she had enough answers to get her through until then. When she was out of site he stood and removed his disguise. He conjured a crystal and with a swoop of his cape, vanished in a sparkling cloud.


	3. A Dream Within You

Chapter 3, A Dream Within You

Sarah arrived at Hoggle's shack to find him swatting away at a bunch of sprites. It was a comical scene. The short little man jumped with all his might and would hit noting but air. The pesky creatures would giggle a they ascended just out of his reach.

"Hoggle, is this all you ever do? Torment poor little fairies?" Sarah gave a light laugh as she helped him rid his garden of tiny snickering women.

Hoggle turned around, trying to mask the surprise and relief in his face. After being summoned by Jareth, Hoggle had returned to his home and contemplated every possible reason for what may be going on. He had given up and come to the conclusion that Sarah was with Jareth, and as much as he detested his king, he knew Jareth would never truly harm her. "Sarah? What are you doing here? I thought you went to find Jareth?" He patted the dirt from his clothing.

"Well, I went to find answers. And I got them, so seeing Jareth was no longer necessary." That was true, all she wanted was answers. _Answers, __not __Jareth_. That's what she kept telling herself. "If Jareth brought me to you, then he knows I'm in the Underground. And I have little doubt that if he wants to see me, he will." There was a hint of sadness in her voice, was she really disappointed she didn't see Jareth? The words _Goblin __King_ and _regret_ were not things she normally put together. But she would be a fool not to admit he had a certain affect on her. Although she told herself he was the villain in all this, she'd catch herself thinking about him in another context. He'd certainly left his mark on her.

"Yes, well we both know he isn't exactly one to be shy." He raised an eyebrow in her direction. Sarah laughed at this, they were both thinking the same thing- Jareth's knack for overly dramatic flare. Images of Jareth in grey snake skin stretch pants flooded into her mind causing her to laugh harder. Her face became hot as she realized she must be blushing furiously. She caught herself and after chocking back tears of laughter, following Hoggle into the cottage.

Jareth returned to his castle to make preparations for the Ball the following night. He had decided to wear a flowing silver silk dress shirt featuring an intricate design of gold trim, a matching black velvet coat with shimmering crystals and matching gold and silver lace, along with his trademark tight black dress pants and knee high boots. As he looked at his ensemble, he thought of what Sarah would be wearing. He looked over to a small goblin picking up discarded clothing from the floor of his private chambers.

"Mage!" he shouted turning his head sharply in her direction.

"Yes? Your Majesty?" Any other goblin would tremble in fear, but not Mage. She had been his care taker since he was a boy, and she knew when he was being serious, or just throwing a tempter tantrum.

"I need you to go to the Market, and have a dress made." He cast his gaze to the floor, and brought his hand to his chin in thought. "Something...purple, with silver and gold accents. Tell the seamstress to have it ready by tomorrow evening. Tell her it is to be commissioned as a royal garment and will be paid twice that, she won't mind the time constraint then." He began to pace, about to blurt out all the impulsive ideas whirling around in his brain. Mage only stared with a motherly grin and waited for him to continue. "Oh, and Mage-" He stopped suddenly and looked to her with a boyish grin. " Have her place an enchantment on it, something special. I'll let you choose." Jareth reined in his excitement as Mage bowed to her king.

"Of course Your Highness." And with that she took her leave.

Jareth took his leave shortly after; he needed to check on the mortals, who were still lost in a magical slumber.

This is where things had gotten complicated for Jareth. The magic of the labyrinth transported their minds, including Sarah's, to a dream-state festival that was as real as it was imaginary. Once there, their soles would be tested. If their hearts accepted the magic of the Underground they would be brought before the High King and Queen. After the first two rounds of The Game it transported their bodies to the underground, but leaving their minds separate.

In other words, all the humans who now slept in the Castle Beyond The Goblin City, were still prancing around the Goblin Festival waiting for the third round. When they woke they would be at The Ball. When their minds and bodies met, the Labyrinth would release its hold on them allowing them the will to make their decision. But there was a problem. The Labyrinth had no hold on Sarah. She was its Champion, the only human to ever defeat it. With this said, when the Labyrinth transported Sarah to the Underground, it held no power over her and so she was able to wake from her charmed state.

The room was dark, and full of the breathing and snores of sleeping men and women. Jareth watched with little interest, until something caught his eye. Within the mass of bodies, there was one empty spot. Jareth soon realized this is where he found Sarah. A dull wave of emptiness crept over him. He let out a sigh and left the lonely room.

Meanwhile, Mage had made her way to the Goblin Market, the economic epicenter of the Goblin realm. She headed straight towards Ti's Tailor, the favored dressmaker of the King. Mage entered the dusty shop to find a small heap of dark brown fur with arms sewing away at a piece of material. The puff ball looked up when she heard the door creak open.

"Ah! Mage! What can I do for His Majesty?" She scampered across the dusty floor to great her guest.

"Good day Ti, His Majesty has a commission for you. I took the liberty of writing down all of his demands." Ti's little eyes widened all they could as she read how much she was being paid.

"May I ask why the King would need such a garment? This order is..." She trailed off, unable to find the appropriate phrase.

"I must admit," Mage interjected. "His Highness was quite excited about this one. It must be for some one special, and so he expects it to be just that. I trust you understand how rare this is?" The tone in her voice insinuated the importance that this dress be perfect.

"Yes, yes of course. I'll have it to him by tomorrow evening as specified." She turned to start working.

"No, this must be delivered to the girl, there is a charm in place that will deliver it to her. So you don't have to worry about it." Mage watched as the little goblin examined the note further.

"This says something of an enchantment. What enchantment shall I put on it?" Ti asked.

"Oh, yes, something simple. Like, a perfect fit or the ability to dance to every song. I don't know what the King has planned for this woman, so I don' want to recommend anything extreme." She spoke casually yet her point was clear.

"Of course, I'll get started right away." And with that the fury little woman set out to work.

Nightfall came fast and engulfed all of the Underground in serene shadow. Jareth stood on his balcony overlooking the Labyrinth, as he did every night. With the events of the day behind him, and the worries of a king at rest he took flight. Silver light shone on his feathers as a deep internal peace set over him. Only then, when he was able to soar into the horizon was he truly at ease, completely blank. He spotted a low glow from just outside the Labyrinth walls and decided to investigate. He glided to the nearest tree and perched with the upmost grace. In front of him stood a small shack, a warm fire glowed through the window. Jareth cocked his head and peered into the house. He saw a woman, sitting in front of the hearth, a low hum graced his ears as he realized she was singing. Although it was but a whisper, he heard the woman loud and clear.

"-beating so fast, in search of new dreams. A love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart." He saw a smile grace Sarah's lips as she stood and walked towards the window. He inched over to conceal himself in the shadows of the tree as she gazed up at him.

"Sarah, what are you doing? Is someone out there?" Came Hoggle's voice.

"No, I was just looking. The moon is so big here, I feel as though I could grab it." Jareth looked upon her face and could swear she held the moon itself within her eyes.

"Ah, well the stew's done if you're hungry." She turned to leave the windowsill before pausing. Her mouth curled on one side in an eery grin and her eyes stuck to the tree in and expression of seductive disclosure. Her lips parted slightly as she searched for the right words.

"Hoggle? I thought you said the King wasn't shy?" Her sneer widened as she tore her gaze from the tree and walked towards the table. _So __he __is __watching __me...Dear __Goblin __King, __if __you__'__re __trying __to __hide __in __the __dark, __you __shouldn__'__t __be __a __snow __white __owl._ She thought and giggled like a giddy school girl.

_Well __my __my, __I __do __believe __you__'__ve __found __me, __you __precious __thing._ Jareth watched until she was out of view before spreading his wings and soaring high into the night sky. _One __more __day.._. He thought as he floated through the air. Unknown to him, a pair of green eyes watched as a shadowy figure glided across the moon, soon followed by a sated smile..


	4. A Night To Remember

Chapter4, A Night To Remember

When Jareth had finally returned to the castle he found himself restless. He paced around his chambers unable to sleep. He was anxious, he was happy. "My dear Sarah, how I long to see you face to face again." He plopped himself on the bed and pulled the covers around him, making it as comfortable as he could. _If __I __am __forced __to __look __upon __you __from __the __shadows, __then __maybe __this __will __bring __me __some __ease.._. He conjured a crystal and watched intently as a light fog began to fill it.

Sarah searched through the Labyrinth with curiosity. She knew she had seen something, a blur. Maybe a person? A goblin? She couldn't tell, they had moved to fast for her to get a clear view. _What __are __you __searching __for?_ Said a voice inside her head. She paid no attention. She saw another flash, something yellow. She ran around the next corner not paying any attention to where she was going incase she got lost. All of the sudden she was on a straight path which seemed to go on for miles. _There__'__s __no __way __it __could __have __gotten __away __that __fast. __There __must __be __a __hidden __turn __somewhere_. She placed her hands against the wall of the Labyrinth and felt her way down the ally.

Sarah's hands began to feel heat, as if she was touching another person, and not a cold damp wall. She quickly removed her hands from the sensation. She stopped a moment and thought, _Things __aren__'__t __always __what __they __seem __here. __Maybe __the __warmer __the __wall __gets __the __closer __I __am __to __the __opening?_ That seemed a hopeful enough theory. She gently placed her hands on the wall of the Labyrinth. A slow tingle crept along her finger tips, and entwined itself between her fingers.

Sarah starred at the wall for a long moment, relishing the feeling that had washed over her. She was sated, calm, and happy. She turned and walked alongside the wall with one hand firmly glued and the other swinging along her side. She lost track of how far she was walking when she started to notice that the feelling on her hand was not increasing or decreasing. The second she started to worry she felt the heat tighten itself around her fingers and actually tug at her. Sarah whirled around to see a gloved hand firmly entwined with hers, pulling her closer.

Jareth looked upon Sarah with a stern and unyielding expression. He gently pulled at Sarah's arm, leaving about a foot of space between them. Sarah's green orbs widened and sparkled with glistening sunlight. Jareth's face almost softened as he took in the sight of her. She was wearing the same outfit she wore the first time she came to the Underground. Of course, she filled it out much more nicely this time. Although she wore a baggy shirt and lose fitting jeans, they did nothing to diminish the obvious flowing curves of her body. Jareth's eyes slowly trailed from her face to her collarbone, stopping once he reached buttoned collar of her shirt. His heart quickened at the thought of undoing those buttons.

As Jareth was observing Sarah, Sarah was observing Jareth. He was dressed in the same outfit he had worn when he appeared in the tunnels as a beggar. His red leather jacket framing his broad shoulders perfectly, while his grey pants framed his everything else. Sarah watched as a gentle breeze blew through his light blonde hair. Small whips glided across his face, the soft sunlight making him glow. His eyes bore on hers with a stone fire; Sarah didn't know what to expect.

"Jareth..." As soon as she spoke his name, a trigger went off so soft you wouldn't know someone had just been shot. In one motion so sudden it caught Sarah completely off guard, Jareth drew Sarah to him, placing one arm around her back and keeping the other extended behind him, their hands still firmly entwined, so she could not back away. He pressed her body to his and thrust his lips onto hers with a deadly passion.

It took sarah a minute to register just what was happening when she felt her arms relax and move to wrap around his back. He released her hand and moved his own to grasp the side of her face. With this gesture he deepened the kiss, parting Sarah's lips with his tongue and taking her for his own. His hand moved up to grasp at the back of her hair, pushing their faces together even further. Sarah let a soft moan escape her lips as she tightened her grip on the Goblin King.

Jareth took this sign of acceptance and launched forward, pushing Sarah to the opposite wall. Jareth pressed his body against hers, emphasizing the strength of his hips. Sarah gasped as she spread her legs to allow him to get even closer. She drew one leg up the length of his own until it reached just above his hip. He released his hold from her back as he felt the length of her thigh, gripping it tight and ramming himself into her.

"How badly do you want this?" He whispered in her ear. She felt the hardness of his press against her, and she looked at him with eyes of longing. An evil smile played across his lips.

Sarah didn't answer, not with words anyway. Her breathing increased to a rough and irregular pace. She tore her eyes from his face and stared down at him. She pushed open the collar of his jacket and rubbed her hands over his chest. Her fingers teasingly touched his bare skin where his shirt hung open. She pushed the jacket from his shoulders, feeling every inch of him along the way.

Jareth proceeded to attack Sarah in a frenzy of nips and kisses starting from her jaw all the way down to her bust line. Sarah's hand reached up and lost itself in the mess of Jareth's hair, pushing him into her chest causing him to bite and suck harder. Jareth reached down and ripped open her jeans in response, pulling them down and off her in one swift motion. He then reached under her thighs and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around him. Jareth continued to kiss up the length of her neck, when their heads were level again Sarah pulled his ear to her and whispered, "How badly do you want it?" She giggled as she nipped at his earlobe. The sensation sent a shiver down Jareth's spine, and with that he freed himself of his now suffocatingly restricting pants and thrust himself into her with all the force he had.

Sarah cried out in shock and through her head back, her mouth gaping open. Jareth licked the base of her chin and latched onto her neck as he began to move inside her. He was strong, and unrelenting. He was too lost to go slow, and too greedy to go fast. He wanted to relish the moment. Setting a steady pace at which he could sense every twinge inside her, Sarah gasped and moaned chocking back heavy breaths in an attempt to keep up with him.

Jareth's hands were firmly around her bottom, taking in every delicious curve, while his mouth moved from her neck to further down her chest. As Sarah's hands dug into him, he ripped open the buttons of her shirt with his teeth, pushing the fabric away with his face. He latched onto one of Sarah's breasts, teasing her nipple madly with his tongue. As he kissed and sucked he felt the walls inside of her tighten. The feeling of her impending climax was enough to drive him over the edge. There was no controlling it, he couldn't stop himself.

An explosion the size of two planets erupted within Jareth. The feeling was so strong his knees almost buckled, sending them both to the ground. As he started panting he bore his head into her shoulder."S-Sarah!.." He cried out as he spilled himself into her. Not quite forgetting Sarah still hovered on the golden edge he kept his pace up. The sounds and emotion coming from Jareth were enough to finally do her in. She closed her eyes and let lose a passionate scream as a wave of pure ecstasy swept over her. "Oh My God Jareth!" She screamed.

After shocks were still rippling though her as she opened her eyes. She found herself alone, in a dusty old room where the ceiling was much too short. "Holy shit." Sarah muttered in disbelief. Her heart was pounding, her face was hot, and she had just had the most satisfying orgasm in her life.

Jareth awoke much the same as Sarah. He shot up in bed immediately covered in sweat and panting like a dog. "Gods my love, you'll be my undoing." He said as his heart started to settle. He lay back in bed and threw his arms over his head. _Maybe __this __won__'__t __put __me __at __ease __after__all.._.


	5. End Of A DayDream

Chapter 5, The End Of A DayDream

Sarah awoke more rested than she had ever been. She stretched her arms over her head, just barely touching the ceiling. She sat and looked around, the sun was peaking over the horizon as a new day began in the Labyrinth. Hoggle wrangled up breakfast while Sarah bathed.

For such a dirty oaf, Hoggle actually had a pretty nice bathroom, complete with soap and bubbles. After waiting for the tub to fill she lowered herself in the streaming water. She enjoyed how the warmth made her skin tingle as she relaxed to lean back against the wall of the tub. It was quiet, and peaceful. After a while Sarah found herself thinking about her dream. _I __have __no __idea __where __the __hell __that __came __from...I __certainly __never __imagined __anything __like __that_. She recalled the more, intense moments of her dream. Her face grew hot and a sharp feeling flashed through her abdomen as she pictured the look of raw passion on the Goblin King's face, and the way his breath felt against her skin.

She'd never experienced anything like it. Sure, she'd been all hot n' bothered before; after all, she wasn't exactly new to the world of carnal pleasures. But the feelings, the emotion he brought out of her and that she brought out of him, she'd never felt anything so strong before. _Maybe __that__'__s __what __it__'__s __like..._She thought. Her hand trailed the length of her inner thigh beneath the bubbles. A smile graced her lips as she thought about it.

Sarah wasn't a prude in any means, she thought of herself to be quite experienced in a lot of things. But, when it came down to it she was ultimately still a virgin. She'd had boy friends over the years, some were even considered to be pretty serious. She'd experimented and teased, but all in all, when she thought of truly losing her innocence, the people she was with just didn't fit. She didn't think anything of it, when she found herself in a situation that felt right, well then that was that.

Sarah hadn't noticed she was touching herself until a knock at the door almost sent her over the edge of the tub.

"Sarah, whenever you're ready breakfast is done." Hoggle said through the door, a hint of bashfulness in his voice.

"Uh, ok. I'll be right out!" She shouted, almost leaping out of the tub at the thought of what she was doing, and the thought of her thoughts.

Sarah entered the main room of the cottage, dressed in the same jeans and T-shirt she had been wearing the night she came. She was going to need to find some other form of clothing soon. She sat at the table and devoured everything in sight. Hoggle merely watched questioningly.

"Uh, Sarah?" Hoggle asked politely. Sarah looked up from her plate.

"Yes?" She saw he was holding a rectangular box in his arms.

"This arrived in front of the door this morning, and I don't think it is for me." The bashfulness returned to his voice. Sarah got up and took the box from him. There was nothing special about it, to her it just looked like a plain brown cardboard box. When she opened it, a look of confusion played across her face.

"Hoggle, what is this?" She asked, her gaze never leaving the contents of the box.

"It is a dress Sarah, I'm assuming this is what you'll be wearing at the Ball you said you're going to?" He looked up at her for some kind of confirmation.

"Ah, yes. That makes sense. But, how did it get here? No one knows where I am." She hadn't really thought about what she had just said as she pulled the gown from its confinement.

"Um, well I assume it must be from Jareth. He knows you're here." Hoggle was surprised she hadn't caught on to that obvious fact.

Sarah was too busy admiring the dress to hear anything Hoggle was saying. But once he had said Jareth's name, Sarah was immediately thrown from her daze and a rush of anger flew over her.

"How! How dare he! He thinks he can just plop me off somewhere, watch me through my window and not have the decency to tell me what the hell is even going on! If I hadn't run into that old man I wouldn't have the slightest idea why I was here or why an eccentric ball gown has shown up on my door step! And of course it's from him. He sends me something so beautiful that it should have me giggling like a twelve year old and instead i've got smoke coming out of my ears! The nerve of that man!" Sarah stomped around the room cursing to herself. Hoggle stood there like a tree, unable to hide the confusion that now engulfed him. _Why __is __she __so __upset?_He thought. He would have expected her to be happy, she used to love dressing up.

"Uh, Sarah. Jareth is the King of this place, it is his job to know everything that goes on. I wouldn't be surprised if he was watching your conversation with the old man, or more likely, that he _was_ the old man, being the rat he is." Hoggle watched carefully for Sarah's reaction. "Either way, I'm sure he knew that you know what's going on, and therefore, felt no need to explain the significance of the dress. He can be quite short with people." Hoggle watched as Sarah's body stood motionless. He was getting worried she might bring down the whole house.

"I see. No, you're absolutely right hoggle. I wasn't thinking rationally, it all makes perfect sense. But, for the time being let's say he was watching me talk to the old man and not that he was the old man. I think I might kill him in that case." She looked up at him, trying to suppress her anger. "I'm going to go hang this up." She said before walking into the guest room, shutting the door behind her. Hoggle gave a sympathetic look as he heard the lock click.

Sarah lay on the bed deep in thought. _This __isn__'__t __so __bad...I __just __need __to __rein __myself __in. __There__'__s __no __reason __to __be __this __upset._ She had been working on controlling her impulses, her temper especially. She got up and crossed over to her dress that was now hanging on the door of an old armoire. It was floor length, and had long sleeves that hung just off the shoulders. The sleeves bellowed in numerous layers at the elbow, leaving about a foot of material hanging from her arms. It had a corset back, while the front was completely plain. It had a square neckline that Sarah guessed showed more than its fair share of cleavage. Sarah lifted her hand to feel the soft material of the gown. It was made of something similar to velvet, and was dyed a deep royal purple that was so rich and vibrant she thought all the worlds plums were used to make it. There was delicate silver and gold lace trim along the inner edge of the neckline, she noticed that this same pattern continued around the rim of the inner layers of of the sleeves. She couldn't see until now, but there was a light flowery pattern down the center front of the dress that shined when the light hit it. There was no question in Sarah's mind that this dress was made for her, both literally and figuratively.

Sarah turned from the dress and left the room, determined to continue on with her day, pushing thoughts of Jareth far away from her mind.

Jareth stood in front of his mirror, viewing himself in a seductive pose. He really didn't care much for formal balls such as this. There would be far too many people, especially when the only person he cared to see was Sarah. He let out a sigh and conjured a crystal. He vanished instantly, utterly unsure of how the night would enfold.

Sarah stood in front of her dress, gaping at it in excitement and fear. After she put the dress on she pondered on how to go about tying in. She was about to call for Hoggle when she lost her breath mid-sentence. Somehow, the dress had tied itself, leaving Sarah gasping from the surprise of it. She watched in the mirror as it seemed to mold itself to her body, accentuating every one of her curves perfectly. "Alright, that was weird." She said to herself. "Oh shit! I don't have any shoes to wear, and what am I supposed to do for my hair? O god I completely forgot about make up!" Sarah was on the verge of having a mental break down when she felt something soft beneath her feet. She lifted the dress from the floor to see a pair of violet slippers on her feet. "Well, that was convenient." She returned her gaze back to the mirror in a continued fit of worry.

Sarah's mouth dropped to the floor with a thud when her eyes met the mirror. She wasn't sure if she should start screaming with joy, or in utter fear. Her face was perfect, apparently the dress came with its own instant make up kit. She had flawless skin and pale rosy cheeks. Her eyes sparkled with light purple glitter and deep black eye liner that made her eyes explode. The next thing she noticed was her hair. No longer plain and straight, it shone in flowing waves that accented and curled in all the right places. Slightly curled pieces framed her face and small metallic flowers surfaced on either side of her head just above her ears. She wasn't one to gape at herself, but she was just about in tears seeing the way she looked now, and realizing just how dingy she really was from staying in Hoggle's dusky cottage.

She saw a light flickering from beneath the door and approached to see what was going on. When she opened the door she expected to find Hoggle, but what awaited her took her breath away. Sarah stepped from Hoggle's dirty old bedroom onto the walkway leading up to a grand and extravagant castle. A young man suddenly appeared and reached for her hand. "My Lady." He said and bowed, helping her step down. Sarah looked back and saw she was stepping out of a carriage. So many random and crazy things had just happened to her, that she decided to overlook this one. " Thank you Sir." She said and nodded. She walked up towards the entrance, trying not to gape at the scenery.

There was so much going on all at once, carriages came and went as more and more people appeared, scores of finely dressed men and women lined the huge staircase leading up to the entrance of the castle. She lifted the skirt of her dress and proceeded to climb the steps as gracefully as she could. She felt many eyes scanning her, though she couldn't tell if they were friendly or foe. When she reached the door she was passed through by two guards which were on either side of the door. She then entered the main lobby. There, there were small groups of people lost in pleasant conversation. She was unsure of where to go next and looked around for the next door.

"Excuse me Miss, correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe you're lost." came a deep voice from behind her. She turned to find an immensely handsome gentleman starring at her with a devilish grin. "Please, if you'll allow me?" He dipped his head slightly, placing one hand over his heart and extending the other in a gracious bow.

"I'll allow you to show me to the ball room, if that's where you're headed." She said with a flirtatious spark. He stood straight and took her arm in his as he led her across the room.

"May I ask thy lady's name?" He asked, the grin never leaving his face.

"Sarah, and who would you be good sir?" Sarah was really playing up this whole medieval lingo thing.

"My name is Alasdair, and I must say Lady Sarah, you are quite a vision." He looked at her with a seemingly genuine smile. He had dark brown hair that was tousled in a boyish coif. He had a slim face with chiseled features and piercing frost blue eyes. He looked dangerous.

She looked away with an innocent grin, not wanting to look him in the eye. He smiled to himself before saying, "It's looks as if we're arrived my lady." They stood in front of a wall. Sarah looked around in confusion.

"Um, where is everyone?" She asked, and he gave a light chuckle. He leaned into her slightly and said,

"Why don't you look again." He let the last word linger on his tongue, in a seductive manner. Sarah looked at the wall again and saw an enormous ball room, filled with the twirling colors of dancers as they pranced in a unified fashion around the dance floor.

"Oh my." Was all Sarah was able to say. Everything was white and gold with intricate decorations of rich colors and sophisticated fixtures. Extravagant statues and golden chandeliers were scattered throughout. Alasdair led Sarah into the ballroom, her hand laid gently on his. They stopped just before entering the dance floor. He turned to her and brought her hand to his lips.

"I do believe this is all I'm allowed to do. Perhaps I'll be able to steal a dance with you at some point." Sarah gave a shy smile of acceptance. "Until then, my lady." And with that he seemingly disappeared.

Jareth stood amidst the crowd and watched as his cousin attempted to beguile Sarah. A furious rage of jealousy coursed through him. Although he was sure his cousin was unaware of who she was, Jareth felt the need to come at him with a sword. It was one thing to go after His Sarah, but to do it with dishonesty, to place a spell over her was unacceptable. Jareth would make sure he knew to never attempt such a thing again. He watched Sarah walk through the crowd of people, it seemed that only he noticed the hundreds of eyes glued to her. As she wandered, taking in all the sites and spectacles, Jareth followed close behind. A fire burned through him as he watched Fae after Fae approach and attempt to beguile her. The only thing keeping him from attacking them was the fact that Sarah was completely unaffected by their spells. _Interesting...Perhaps __the __Labyrinth __is __protecting __its __Champion?_ he wondered.

It wasn't until she had made her way to the other side of the room, free of wandering eyes and conniving suitors, that Jareth finally looked upon Sarah. If it wasn't for all the rage coursing through his veins he would have been taken back in awe. He knew why all of the Fae were so eager to acquire her. She was truly the most beautiful woman there. He watched her as she stood alone, with firm confidence. She looked like a princess.

Music started to play as the guests took their places for the dance. Sarah watched in wonderment as a rogue hand reached out and pulled her into the masses. Sarah tried to escape, she didn't know how to dance? But it was too late.

The room swirled as the masses of magical beings danced in unison. Sarah's mind fluttered as her feet seemed to move effortlessly, never missing a step. She switched from partner to partner, giving each an innocent grin as they placed their hands around her waist to twirl her to the beat, and pass her on to the next.

Sarah was busy making sure her feet didn't develop a mind of their own when her next partner appeared. She felt his hands encircle her waist. Pulled out of her focus, she stumbled forward placing her hands firmly against the form that had surprised her so. She felt the softness of his clothing against the firmness of his body and looked up to greet her partner with a sympathetic smile.

The moment their eyes met her smile quickly faded as strong arms lifted her into the air. He spun her around, never taking his eyes from hers; a playful smile creeping across his lips. For a moment she was lost, caught in the gaze of his mismatched eyes. An eternal moment passed in a few quick seconds as he placed her gently on the ground. The music slowly faded out, as the guests turned in applause. It was then that he took his moment. He reached out and took Sarah's hand in his, graciously bowing as he planted a soft kiss upon her hand. Her eyes never left his face, and he returned the same devilish smile as he spoke,

"Hello, Sarah."

There were a number of thoughts racing through Sarah's mind, but all she managed to mutter was "J-Jar.." before the next song started. Jareth took Sarah firmly by the waist, and encompassed his free hand in hers as he led her around the dance floor. The room was spinning, everything was moving too fast for her to register, she couldn't stop, she couldn't think; all she knew was Jareth, here, in front of her now.

Jareth however, didn't seem to notice her dazed state and leaned into her, his lips dangerously close to her ear.

"You look beautiful tonight" he whispered, a sly smirk graced his lips, sending a shiver down her spine. "That dress makes you look positively...exquisite. Purple is definitely your color." He added in a casual tone. Sarah managed to give him as sincere a grin as she could manage. "Thank you, you look very nice yourself." She tacked on the end to return the compliment.

There was no hiding the panic that was sweeping through Sarah. She fought within herself to muster whatever prowess the Goblin King was radiating, but was failing miserably. The truth was however, that Jareth was ripping himself apart inside, he was panicking even more than Sarah was, and he'd called upon every ounce of charming demeanor he had in him just to carry along this one sided conversation and keep the two from colliding into the wall.

Moments from the goblin festival, and images of her dream played through her head over and over, she couldn't get him out of her head. The moment he took off his mask that night, the moment she saw him, she couldn't see anything but his face. Suddenly, so many emotions burned their way through her very core, awakening something very deep within Sarah, a realization. She knew at that moment that nothing was what it seemed, and that words spoken at fifteen, were far different than words spoken at twenty. She had thought of nothing else. And now, it was happening again; but this time it was real...so she hoped.

At some point the danced slowed, until the crowd was moving at an elegant crawl. Jareth and Sarah glided through the sea of faces, but each saw no other. Sarah swore she was hovering as a calming peace settled over her. She closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest.

When she opened her eyes, she half expected to be sitting in Hoggle's cottage again, but instead they were twirling on the balcony. The moon was full and bright, casting a blue gaze over the labyrinth. Sarah gently pulled away from his embrace and walked over to lean on the edge of the balcony. Her eyes shone bright with a light Jareth had never seen before. A broad grin stretched across her face as she turned back to look at Jareth. _Oh __how __she __gleams!_ He thought, as a grin of his own appeared.

"Jareth, this is absolutely beautiful! I've never seen the labyrinth like this." Her passion beamed onto Jareth, causing his breath to catch in his throat. _Look __at __all __her __passion! __Passion __for __the L__abyrinth __nonetheless!_ _She__'__s __perfect_. He thought, lost in Sarah's emerald eyes.

He finally stepped to join her at the railing, placing his hands on the bar since he hadn't decided on what else to do with them. He looked out over his labyrinth, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"The Labyrinth is really quite a beautiful place dear Sarah, such a pity you were only able to experience its dark sides your first visit." A wave of remorse swept over him at the thought of what occurred five years ago, he quickly pushed it away, not wanting to be drawn from the moment.

"I would really love to see it." She replied, her eyes still sweeping over the scenery.

"And I would love to show it to you." His voice was honest, and hopeful. _Does __that __mean __she __doesn__'__t __plan __on __leaving...just __yet?_ He pondered the thought for a moment. _What __if __she __didn__'__t __leave? __What __if __I __could __find __a __way __to __make __her __stay..._ His thoughts trailed off as he heard a small sigh escape from Sarah.

"I don't think I've ever even imagined something so beautiful." Her chin firmly rested on her fist at this point, the moon light casting a silver shimmer across her skin. Thoughts of the labyrinth were now completely gone from Jareth's mind, completely entranced by the woman before him. He looked at her deeply, seeing every inch of her. The curves of her body, the way she had truly grown into a woman over the past years, all the things hidden beneath the folds of her dress enticed his wildest desires. Her long flowing hair as dark as the night sky, her soft pale skin, oh how badly he wished to caress it, her plump pink lips beginning to be kissed, and most of all her eyes. Two glowing green orbs which held more cruelty than he thought even he possessed. He desired every inch of her, she was literally breathtaking. It wasn't until he remembered to breath again that he replied, "Neither have I."

She turned to meet his gaze. They were close now, too close. What happened next was a complete shock to both Jareth and Sarah. He hadn't planned it, he hadn't anticipated this moment, no matter how many times he had played it out in his head. He was lost, as he watched himself lower his head and place weightless kiss on Sarah's lips. His mouth lingered for a moment, allowing his mind to return to his body before pulling away and looking into the crystal eyes that stared back at him.


	6. Midnight Promises

Chapter 6, Midnight Promises

"Your Majesty, My Lady, pardon my intrusion but the King is about to speak." A small goblin stood in the doorway in a cowering hunch.

Sarah's eyes were still on Jareth's, neither had moved, until Jareth caught sight of reality and straightened himself up, clearing his throat to speak to the little creature.

"Of course, Thank you." Jareth sputtered taking Sarah's arm in his, a bewildered expression on her face. The courier left in a hurried fashion, leaving Sarah and Jareth alone yet again. Jareth stood for a moment before turning to look down at Sarah. A hint of contentment in his eyes.

"Wha-What the hell?" Was all Sarah could manage to say. She wasn't angry, in fact, it had come out barely a whisper. She was so blown away by the enormity of what had just transpired between the two of them that the world had melted around her. She couldn't recall all the anger she'd been feeding the past nights, or all the questions she should be bombarding him with. She couldn't think of anything but the moment something hit her. The moment she felt a slight change, a twinge, in the air around them. The way she could feel both their heart beats as he looked at her, and the way his lips felt as they met hers. The chill of the night air against the warmth of his mouth sent sparks from her lips straight out of her toes. Everything that had happened to her from the very moment she first set foot in the Underground five years ago had been washed away in that one, delicate kiss. If only for a moment.

Sarah saw Jareth's demeanor change at her question; a playful look of confidence played across his face.

"I know that you are angry Sarah, and I know that you have questions. And I assure you, you will have the answers. This I promise." He said with a widening sneer. Before Sarah could counteract, he lunged at her. Pulling her to him in one swoop of his arm, grasping her face firmly in his hand and pulling her mouth towards his. The moment their faces made contact was far different from the innocent peck he had given her just minutes before.

Sarah didn't know what to do. There was so much raw emotion coming from Jareth. His lips furiously attacked hers, his tongue demanding entry as she surrendered to him. She was lost, and burning. Sarah feverously returned his kiss. Her lips danced with his, absorbing the fiery passion from his tongue into hers. He nipped at her lower lip as her tongue grazed along his teeth. It seemed as if they went on like this for hours as their minds and bodies moved as one.

And just as suddenly as it had happened, Jareth pulled away. Leaving swollen lips and confused eyes pouting with longing. He was panting furiously. Once he started to settle himself, he noticed just how tight he had been holding her and set her back on her feet. A boyish grin took over his face as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Forgive me, but I had to claim that mesmerizing look in your eyes, knowing it was meant for me." He snickered a bit before straightening himself once again. He took Sarah's arm in his and led them back into the ballroom.

A/N- this is a mini chapter I know, but when I was writing it I stopped at this part and thought "Wow, this would be a great mini chapter" lol hope you enjoy!


	7. A Sad Love

A/N- AHHHH, I was unaware that the chapter I posted before this one was the wrong chapter! Thank you CissyBella1905 for letting me know. I hope you all go back and read it. Again, sorry for the mishap.

Chapter 7, A Sad Love

Masses of people gathered in anticipation for the High King. Sarah stood alongside Jareth, his arm protectively around her waist.

"Jareth? Um, I thought you were the King?" She asked, looking up at him. He didn't meet her gaze, he stared straight ahead and gave a slight huff.

"Oh precious, I Am the King. But I am not the only one. There are many realms in the Underground, I rule but only the Goblin Kingdom." Was his snarky reply. Sarah decided to play his game and nonchalantly looked ahead, refusing to tear her gaze from the nothing that she was staring at.

"Then who is he? And...Where are we? I know this isn't your castle, yet the Labyrinth is just outside the window." She was temped to break her stare and look to him for an answer.

"He, is the High King of the Underground." Jareth stated matter-of-factly. Sarah noticed a hint of tension in his voice and gave in to look at him.

"Ok, but where are we?" She asked. Sarah was getting annoyed that he wouldn't look at her.

"In the castle of the High King of course. And as for the labyrinth, well...my dear Sarah, it is far bigger than you realize." He finally turned his head and looked at her with a casual smile. Sarah was about to ask another question when trumpets started to play.

There was a golden balcony in the center of the far wall of the ballroom. A luxurious red and purple curtain drew back to reveal two shadowy figures. The dark figures became clearer as they stepped forward. A pair of strong arms raised up signaling the trumpets to cease. A tall stark woman stood a few feet to the side.

"I thank you all for attending this most joyous event! We must forever celebrate the magic of the universes and the eternal faith that flows between. It is my honor, to kneel before you, to pledge myself to you, my guests, as I welcome you to this world and to our home. It is my wish that you enjoy this festival with the grandest solace." The bellowing man knelt before the crowd in a grand gesture before poofing into the center of the dance floor. A large circle instantly formed around him. He stood from his bow and looked around the room. "I stand before you now, not as a King, but as your equal. On this night, the night when our worlds truly become one, so I become one with you." He lifted his hand and the woman from the balcony appeared at his side, her hand placed firmly on his. "May tonight bring you spectacles, and may tomorrow bring you dreams." He announced, as the two beings bowed in unison before vanishing in a cloud of golden glitter.

"That's the High King? He certainly has flare." Sarah stated, a bit caught up in it all.

"Heh, yes. It is a tendency." Jareth forcefully drew his gaze from the cloud of glitter and pulled Sarah away from the crowd. Sarah didn't know where he was taking her, but her brain had finally kicked in and was telling her enough was enough. She stopped and jerked her arm from the Goblin King and gave him a serious glare.

"No. You said I'd get answers, I want them." Sarah had a firm stance, and a serious tension sparked between the two.

"What do you wish to know." Jareth replied, not wanting to give away anything she didn't need to know.

"Maybe we should go someplace more private?" Sarah implied the demand more than the question. Jareth took Sarah's hand and led her out of the ballroom and down the corridor. He opened the door to a small room, something similar to a study. He held the door and gestured for Sarah to enter, she eyed him cautiously as he closed the door behind them. Jareth took a seat on one of the couches surrounding the already lit fireplace. Sarah remained standing. "First off, were you the old man I met in the Labyrinth?" Sarah was practically tapping her foot at him.

Meanwhile, Jareth was thrown off for a second. He didn't think that would have been her first question. "And if I was?" Was his indirect response.

"Then I would ask if it is true, and if it is or isn't why did you trick me?" Sarah replied as calmly as she could.

"Yes, and yes." Jareth admitted. "I'll admit it was myself, and everything I said was true. You know why you are here." He tried to get her to remember this wasn't his fault.

"Alright...why did you trick me?" her voice softened just a bit.

"Because I knew you needed answers. And, I knew you weren't ready to see me...or maybe, I just was't ready to see you." His voice was soft, and honest. He looked up to Sarah, but kept his eyes from meeting hers. Sarah's will to fight this man was dying fast. She sat on the edge of a chair, facing him and continued, although there was uncertainty in her voice as she asked-

"Why did you bring me to Hoggle's and not to the castle?" There was a long pause, as Sarah looked upon him with anguish. A calming look of sincerity washed over him, as he brought his hand to his chin and looked her in the eye. He leaned in a bit before whispering,

"I was afraid you might try to kill me in my sleep." The serious tone of the conversation contrasted with his suspenseful admission left Sarah dumb struck. She started out with a huff, which turned to a giggle, and so on and so forth until she found herself writhing in childish laughter. Jareth let a smile escape from behind his hand.

"So you think this is funny? Shall I change my answer to something you deem more serious?" His tone was light hearted, but he conveyed the point that he did not take to being laughed at. Sarah stopped soon after, choking back slight tears as she said,

"You better not be lying to me, or the last thing you'll see is my face and a flurry of pillow feathers." She meant it as a threat, but Jareth perceived it as something else entirely.

"My dear Sarah, If that is the way it must end, then I would wish to see nothing else than you on top of me in my bed surrounded by a questionable mess." His eye twinkled a devilish design. "And yet alas, I am telling the truth. A summation of it anyway. Do you have any other questions? Or can we return to this wonder of an event which has been thrown just for you?" His statement made her feel uncomfortable all of the sudden. She drew her arms to her and messed with the fabric of her dress.

"Jareth...What does all this mean?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Jareth wasn't sure how to respond, he knew he wouldn't like her response to what ever he said.

"That question will be answered soon, precious, but I believe you already know a part of it." His voice was thick with remorse and sorrow. He took his eyes from hers as he stood and crossed the room, regaining his composer along the way. "My Lady Sarah, would you do me the honor of allowing me to be your escort this evening?" He said in a most gentlemanly manner. Sarah took his hand, and he gently brought her to her feet. He slowly pulled her close, placing one hand on the small of her back, while using the other to place her arm around his shoulder. He then reached around her waist as they stood in a timeless embrace. "It's not what you think." He whispered. "It saddens me to see fear and worry play across your face so often." Sarah could feel the quickening pace of his heart, as if he might let go and lose her forever. She relaxed into him, her mind was not used to feeling so comfortable around Jareth, but her body acted as if they had always known one another.

After a silent eternity, Sarah decided enough with all the drama. She had a pretty good layout of everything and how she and Jareth fit into it. He had assured her, that her final question would be answered and she believed him. The black hole of worry in the back of her mind faded out for the time being. She felt safe in his arms, she wanted to be in this moment, to have something to be certain of after everything that had happened. And at that moment, there was one thing she was certain of- she was the one with a fooled heart, the one searching for new dreams. Her only question now was, would she take it this time?


	8. It's Only Forever

Chapter 8, It's Only Forever

Sarah pulled away from Jareth, and looked up at him with loving eyes. He watched her with a desolate stare. She brought her hands to his chest and rested them firmly just under his collarbone. She looked down from him immediately, a rosy bashfulness spread across her cheeks. She smiled into the hallow of his throat.

"I would be delighted to be at your arm this evening, Good Sir." She peeked up at as he backed away with an impish grin.

"I do believe you mean Your Majesty?" He took her arm in his and led her out of the room, leaving their worries locked inside.

Sarah reentered the ballroom in the firms hands of the Goblin King. While Sarah was taking in the sites and scenery Jareth sent daggers through the hearts of all the Fae whose eyes traveled along her form. While he had no objections to Sarah's physical appearance, his pounding vein of jealousy told him she would be a handful. Sarah realized she was walking the Goblin King around aimlessly and looked around for some objective.

"Is there something in particular you wish to do?" He said to her. He was patient, content to have her hanging off his arm for the world to see.

"Um, I don't really know what there is to do. This place is huge, you'd better pick." A pair of dancers whirled by, almost trampling over Sarah. She stepped to the side and clung to Jareth. She felt the firm muscle of his arm beneath his coat as he tensed when she fell into him.

"Maybe we should get out of the way for now?" He said with a light laugh. He pulled Sarah away from the dance floor and over to a small clearing where groups of people were chatting away. Sarah noticed a table serving refreshments and licked her lips at the thought.

"I believe I would like something to drink." She stated, looking from the table to Jareth with an implying eye.

"Of course." Jareth said and bowed as he walked away. Sarah watched him walk through the cluster of people, seeing each head turn as he passed. A pang of anger flashed through her. Was she really jealous? She shook her head as she realized a dark figure had approached her.

"There you are Lady Sarah!" Cheered Alasdair. He'd appeared so suddenly, she hadn't registered how close he was to her. She tried to look around him to find Jareth. "I thought I'd missed you. My heart ached at the thought of not claiming my dance." He placed his hands over his heart in an exaggerating gesture. _What __is __with __his __smile? __Is __he __ever __not __happy?_ She thought. _He__'__s __not __as __charming __as __he__'__s __trying __to __be_. Sarah took a step back as she conjured a response.

Just as she was about to speak she saw a hand clasp Alasdair's shoulder. She could have sworn she saw him wince for a moment before turning around to see Jareth. Jareth stared at the man with a friendly grin, that held an intensity that practically screamed Back Off.

"Ah, Jareth. It is good to see you this evening." Alasdair said with a brotherly smile.

"I believe it is Your Majesty to you dear cousin." He said as he pushed past him towards Sarah, handing her a drink. "May I ask your means?" Jareth turned his head slightly towards Alasdair.

"The dear Lady has promised me a dance." He said with a devilish smirk. Jareth put his arm slightly around Sarah's waste.

"Well, seeing as I am her escort, I believe I will be the one dancing with her." Jareth's glare intensified, urging his cousin to cease. but he didn't.

"Why don't we just ask Sarah? It's only one dance after all." He quirked an eyebrow in Sarah's direction. Jareth was about to speak again when Sarah interrupted.

"I believe I gave you no verbal confirmation of anything. But you flatter me with your persistence." Was all she said. She then took Jareth's arm and brought them to the dance floor.

"Well said precious." Jareth slowed Sarah's hustle to a smooth walk.

"Well, I had to do something! You men and your primal possessive natures. It was like watching two dogs fight over a bone." Sarah huffed and stomped into place. Turning to look at him with a glare of frustration. Jareth merely laughed. A deep rumble rose from his chest, catching Sarah off guard.

"Then I'm a lucky dog." He cocked his head mockingly before taking her hand and whisking her onto the dance floor.

"So, Alasdair is...your cousin?" Sarah asked. A cruel smirk emerged on Jareth's face.

"Alasdair, yes. He is of relation to me." He cut his statement short. Clearly he didn't want to talk about him. And that intrigued her.

"What's the deal with him. You seemed pretty angry with him, and I don't think it was just because he asked me to dance." Sarah hoped he wasn't THAT possessive, there were sure to be issues in that case.

"The fact that he requested a dance with you is not why I deterred him." he was doing the thing where he wouldn't look at her again. _God __that__'__s __getting __old __fast_. Sarah thought.

"Then what was it?" She was getting annoyed at all this misdirection.

"He was trying to beguile you. The air between you and was so thick it almost slowed me down." Jareth spat. His nostrils flared and his brow narrowed, letting his anger through. _What? __What __the __hell __does __that __even __mean?_ Sarah wondered.

"What does beguiling mean exactly?" She gave him an innocent look as to not anger him further. He finally looked down at her.

"It means he was trying to place a spell on you. To hypnotize you into wanting him so that he may claim you. The fact that he would try such a thing, in my presence none the less is disgraceful. I watched him attempt it when you first arrived. I should have put an end to it then." His voice was frantic, yet his mood lightened with his rant. Sarah understood, but she was worried. If the beings in this realm had the power to hypnotize her to do whatever they wanted, then what could she do? And what about Jareth?...The second question made her frazzled.

"Why didn't you?" She replied. She pleaded for something to lift the suspicion from her shoulders.

"Because beguiling, and what I am starting to think is spells entirely, don't work on you." With his answer Sarah's heart lightened twenty pounds, but she was still cautious.

"You're positive? How do you know this and why? If you're lying, I- you have the same powers as him, probably even stronger. I can't- I- Jareth?" Sarah was on the verge of tears, she couldn't handle the idea that Jareth had put a spell on her, it was ripping her apart.

"Sarah!" Jareth commanded. He grabbed her shoulders firmly and stopped their dance in the middle of the crowd. " I know this because I watched him place more an more spells over you and you are completely unaffected are you not? I believe the magic of the Labyrinth is protecting you, as you are its Champion." There was a pause, his face softened. There was hurt in his eyes. " I would never even attempt such a thing. I've learned my lesson, just as you've learned yours." Jareth waited for a response from. Her head and her heart processed everything he said different paces. Her head accepted his logic while her heart was busy sorting out irrational emotions.

The tears retreated back into Sarah's eyes as she accepted what he has told her. Just as she was about to speak, they were interrupted.

"My friends! I have one final announcement!" Bellowed the High King. The crowd turned with attentive stares. "There are those of us here who are Fae, and those who are mortal. We invite you into our homes, our lives, and become one with us forever! To live and dance, and become the very magic that brought you here. My guests, I give you a choice. The final test in the game. You may chose to remain here, to pick your own new lives as you want it. Or, you may leave and return to your lives Aboveground. If you chose to return, your adventures here will be nothing more than a dream." The King's voice was full of compassion, it was genuine, without a hint of ill-intensions. "I give you ten days. Ten days, to make your decision. So, for now, enjoy this realm and all its wonders. I graciously hope that each and every one of you choses to stay, as we are all truly one." He said before vanishing into the crowd. The King certainly knew how to be dramatic.

Jareth's spirit crumbled. He was sure she would chose to leave, once she found out. He hadn't thought it would happen so fast. He thought he had more time. There was nothing he could do. _Why __would __she __chose __to __stay? __For __me? __That __is __impossible, __or __highly __unlikely. __She __has __a __home, __a __life __back __in __the A__boveground_. There wasn't enough time, this had all hit him like a truck as he waited for the inevitable.

Sarah didn't know what to think. _I __have __a __choice?_ She didn't know what to do. All this time she had assumed she was stuck here forever and would just have to get used to it. Not that she was totally against that idea, but now she had a choice. Should she leave? Go back to her life in the Aboveground? Could she even bring herself to do it? To say goodbye to all her friends, all the wonder and magic forever? She looked around the room, most of the guests were ecstatic. It was clear they had already decided. She observed the festival, and all its inhabitants. Could she stay here forever? What would she do? She brought her face to the Goblin King. A rock hit her heart leaving her stunned. Did she want to stay? Could she stay for him? Could she leave everything behind for him? Would he even want her to?

This was all too much for her to process, she had to get out. Jareth looked at Sarah from the corner of his eye, afraid to meet her face to face. He stood like a statue, waiting for her to demand he take her home.

"Jareth, I need to get out of here." She spoke quietly. Jareth's spirit was on its deathbed.

"Where would you like to go." His heart stopped for a split second. He wanted to look, to see her face before it all ended, but he couldn't. Sarah felt the same. She didn't know what would happen if she saw him. They stood motionless, her head tucked into his arm, unconsciously clinging to him.

The two stood, both of their minds miles away, both thinking the exact same thing. Little did they know, what might have happened if they had only looked at one another. Sarah tightened her grip on his arm. She hadn't even been able to hear what he had said. She was lost as she muttered,

"I don't know."


	9. The Lost And The Lonely

Chapter 9, The Lost And The Lonely

Jareth placed his hand under Sarah's chin and lifted her head to look at him. A sad smile, and heartfelt eyes greeted her.

"I have an idea." He spoke as he whisked them around, vanishing in a cloud of purple glitter. They reappeared just as they were, lost in each others eyes. A pale light shone on Jareth's face, and a quiet breeze flowed through his hair. Sarah shivered as the cool air hit her skin. They were outside.

She looked around to see them standing by the edge of a lake. The night air made the water ripple, and the moon hung low leaving a serene glow on the land.

"Jareth? Where are we?" She asked, part of her had wanted him to take her back to the castle, another assumed he would take her back to Hoggle's. He never took his eyes from hers. The midnight air made her skin shine and her eyes sparkle.

"I used to come here a lot when I was younger, when I wished to be alone." Jareth said and looked over the lake. "You said you wanted to see the beauty of the Underground. I'm going to show you." He took her hand and led her away from the water. Sarah reluctantly followed, pulling her gaze from the shimmering scene.

When Sarah turned around she noticed a faint glowing light amidst the darkness. As her eyes adjusted to the night she started to see the outlines of a small house. Jareth opened the door to the cottage and led Sarah inside. It was warm, the glow she had seen was coming from a small fireplace illuminating the room. Everything was quaint and homey. It reminded her of Hoggle's house, only newer and cleaner.

"You can stay here if you'd like. Or, I can take you back to Hoggle's or...where ever you wish." He choked back the option of taking her home.

"Are you sure? I mean, you said you come here to be alone, and if I'm here..." Sarah trailed off, not sure what she really wanted to say.

"I come here very rarely anymore, Sarah." Was all he said as he looked around the room. Sarah wondered what he was thinking. Many thoughts played across his face. She wondered what memories he held here.

"I see. So that's it then? I'm to be left alone here?" Sarah's sadness and uncertainty was turning to anger. Deep down she wanted to talk herself into staying, but she needed a lot of convincing, and Jareth wasn't helping the way things were going.

"I wasn't planning on leaving. But, if that is what you wish." He said and turned slightly as if to leave. Sarah stopped him impulsively. Her hand encompassed his arm, as her fingers dug with a frantic binding.

"No. I don't want to be alone." She was pleading, but she didn't want him to view her as desperate. "I mean, if you could stay just for a little bit, I'd really enjoy the company." She was afraid to meet his gaze, afraid of his rejection.

Jareth turned to her. He brushed a strand of hair from her face with a slight smile. His hand trailed from her ear, and down her neck to rest at her shoulder. He nudged at her gently and turned her around so that her back was facing him. Nimble hands gently unfastened the knots holding Sarah's corset in place. She blushed furiously. She was excited. _Is __this __really __happening?_ She screamed in her head. When she felt the dress loosen considerably, his touch left her. Sarah's mind was a whirlwind of confusion and anticipation. Jareth stood behind Sarah, staring at her back as the dress slowly revealed the pale skin beneath. He stopped himself half way down. She was responsive enough, or she wasn't stopping him at least. He wanted her with a passion he had not known existed. He desired nothing more than to wipe away all her troubles, her fears and worries. To make her decision a clear one. To give her a reason to stay.

But he couldn't, not yet. She wasn't ready, and he needed it to be perfect. He pulled his hand away from Sarah and saw her head twitch ever so slightly. _I __am __such __a __fool_. He thought.

"You must be exhausted. There is a bath just beyond that door. Take all the time you wish, I'll be here." He spoke softly, stepping away from the moment he could seize everything.

Sarah pouted. She wanted nothing more than to give in to it all, to become lost in her own desires, to not think about her actions for one night. She looked over her shoulder, clutching the front of her dress so it wouldn't fall to the floor. She gave him one look, one final attempt to let him take everything from her.

Jareth's heart was crushed the moment she looked at him. She gave him a sideways glance that held such longing, such love and sorrow, it nearly killed him. He knew they both wanted this, he didn't know why he kept telling himself no.

"Alright." She whispered, turning away from him and slowly walking to the bathroom, throwing herself against the door once it shut. Silent tears rolled down her face as she sank to the floor. It seemed hours had passed, as each contemplated the other.

Sarah emerged sometime later, feeling warm and refreshed. She quietly shut the door behind her and spotted Jareth stoking the fire. He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"How was your bath?" He asked, leaning away from the fire to sit on the floor.

"Good, I needed it more than I realized." She said, walking over and sitting next to him on the rug.

Jareth had watched her cross the room with interest. She had clearly been rummaging around the room as she no longer wore her gown, but a simple white night shirt. He laughed when he realized it was one of his. He looked forward to seeing her dressed like that more often.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Jareth quirked an eyebrow and gave her an obvious once over.

"My shirt is a good look for you. I hope to see it often." He snickered. She gave him a scowl and teasingly punched him.

"Watch it. This was all I could find, and I wasn't about to put that dress back on." She caught herself, cutting off what she was saying to correct herself. "Not that I don't love it, it's beautiful. Wheat I mean is, well. This just seemed more comfortable." She was trying hard not to act like a fool. Why was she so nervous all of the sudden?

"I much prefer this look over corsets and lace. Everything is so...suffocating." He said with a menacing grin. With a flick of his wrist, his shimmering ensemble was gone, replaced by simple black pants and a white night shirt similar to that of Sarah's. He gestured for her hand. She lightly placed her palm in his as his fingers tightened around hers. She had a quick flash of her dream making her face grow hot. Jareth noticed the instant blush that spread across her face when they touched. His mouth curled on one side as he pulled her to him.

They laid side by side, staring at the fire. Neither said a word for a long time. A crack from the fire finally woke Sarah from her daze. She shifted her head to rest more comfortably in the nook of Jareth's chest and arm.

"Jareth, who are you?" She asked. He looked down at her from his position, a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean my dear." He replied.

"I mean, I feel as though I know you. As though I've always known you, and yet I know almost nothing about you. I mean, for heaven's sake I've been telling myself you were the evil villain in my life for the past five years and now..." She trailed off.

"And now?" Jareth said with concern.

"And now, now I'm laying here with you besides a fire completely content. And...and I want...to know you." Her voice was thick with caution as she uttered the last of her sentence. The lump in Jareth's throat was at ease after what she said.

"What exactly do you wish to know Sarah Williams?" he said in a charming way.

"Everything. How you became King, who your parents are, your favorite food. I don't know, just stuff like that." She tensed a bit as she felt the warmth of his breath against the back of her neck. Jareth was only half paying attention to Sarah at this point. He was too caught up in the way the light of the fire flickered across her skin, making shadows that danced along her form. He was mere centimeters from her skin. He used every ounce of control he had not to kiss her. He decided to take in her smell instead. She was sweet, and fresh. There was a slight hint of peaches, probably due to the bath oils she used. His lips teasingly touched the back of her neck as he spoke, sending shivers down Sarah's spine.

"I was a prince once, I was born to become a King. My parents are named Oetheron and Linae. Before you ask, yes they are still alive. And I will take my father's place once he passes, though that will not be for a very, very long time. My favorite food? Well, I think you can guess that." a low rumble of laughter escaped from Jareth, the vibrations making her tremble. "And as for _Everything_, we'll take it one step at a time. I wish there to be some mystery between us."

Jareth was about to give in. He felt the hairs on Sarah's neck stand on edge like razor blades. And, just as he was about to let go, he heard a light yawn escape from Sarah's lips. He pulled himself away and settled them into a comfortable position. Sarah, on the verge of sleep, curled up beside him resting her head on his chest and placing a hand over his heart. There was only the sound of the crackling fire, and the hum of crickets outside the window as Jareth watched his Sarah drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight my love." He whispered into her hair. Sarah mumbled,

"Heh, goodnight...m-love...ye-I-wish..." Jareth snickered one last time before he too was lost in a dreamless sleep.


	10. Look Out World

Chapter 10, Look Out World

Sarah awoke the next morning to the sounds of chirping birds. She pulled the blanket that had been draped across her body over her shoulders and nuzzled herself into it. As she started to stir, she remembered that she was missing something. She sat up and looked around the room, searching for the arms that held her the night before.

She got up and walked around the room, looking for the missing Goblin King. Sarah scratched her head and yawned as she realized she was alone. A bit depressed, she skulked to a chair and plopped down into it. The morning light was blazing through the window and stung her eyes. When she looked away from the window she saw a white envelope on the nearby table.

"My Dearest Sarah,

It saddens me to not be able to see your eyes flutter in the morning light, but as one can assume, I have duties to attend to. I leave you to yourself for now. If you need me, you need only call. Otherwise, I will be sure to see you soon.

Sincerest,

Jareth.

P.S. I left you a present, I hope it will be of use to you...If you can find it first that is."

Sarah smiled as she set the note back on the table. She wondered what he could have given her, and where in the world it could be. The cottage wasn't exactly roomy, you could see every nook and cranny just by standing in one corner and looking from left to right. It had to be something small.

Sarah started searching like a five year old on Easter, rummaging through books and shelves, tossing pillows and blankets every which way. After a frantic hour she stopped to look at the mess she'd made, and decided it was best to clean up and try again later. When everything was just as it was she went to clean herself up. As the water started to rise, she examined the varied assortment of bathing oils and bubbles. The small table held every sent imaginable, and some she hadn't. She'd picked up a tall bottle filled with pale orange liquid. She took off the cap and inhaled deeply.

Of course, the first one she had picked was peaches. She giggled to herself and poured the contents of the bottle under the faucet. The room smelled of citrus and sugar, while pale yellow bubbles rose from the water. After a minute she turned off the faucet and lowered herself into the tub.

The warmth of the water combined with the subtle aromas relaxed her to the point where she almost fell back asleep. She was lazy, lounging in the water, playing with the bubbles with her toes. She looked out the small window and watched the birds and strange beautiful insects dance about. She took a sponge and gently lathered herself. Washing her hair and ringing it out, a bit distracted, she never really took her gaze from the window.

When she was thoroughly cleansed she pushed the bubbles away so that she could exit the tub. She held a light clump in her hands and blew into it, sending hundreds of little bubbles zipping around the room. As they floated they appeared to grow larger. One slowly hovered past her face as she peered into it. Swirling colors of soap dazzled the orb. She looked deeper into it, and it popped when it hit her nose.

The next thing she knew, it was cold. Sarah looked around, appalled. She was standing, clad in nothing but bubbles that were now sliding down her body. She was outside, standing next to the lake where she and Jareth had been the night before.

Sarah quickly tried to cover herself, burning red instantly. She looked towards the cottage and made a mad dash as if her life depended on it. She slammed the door behind her hoping no living thing had seen such a horrifyingly embarrassing experience. She rushed to the bathroom and quickly found a heap of towels and wrapped three around her body, trying to hide every inch of skin she could.

She was embarrassed, and absolutely furious. Steam rose from her skin as her blood began to boil.

"JARETH!" Sarah let loose a hellish cry scaring away all living creatures within a hundred foot radius.

"Jareth! Get your fucking ass down here now!" She waited. Her anger only grew with her impatience.

"Jareth, I mean it. Poof the fuck down here now!" Nothing happened. Sarah tapped her foot vigorously and started pacing the room. After ten minutes or so of raging screams and insults, she finally decided he wasn't going to show up. She went to the mirror and dried her hair, putting on a random assortment of clothing she had found in one of the cabinets. She continued pacing around the room when-

Jareth was in the middle of his daily court. The day seemed to drag on as he half listened to the irrelevant squabbles of his citizens. It started out with with a pack of sprites that were terrorizing a local plot of turnips, which lead to a hassle involving a chicken at the market, ending up with the current situation of listening to a pair of goblins bickering over who owned a tree that had grown on both properties.

"What? How does this have any relevance?" Jareth shook his head with the absurdity of the situation.

"Because it's my tree." Said a wrinkled little man.

"No, it's mine!" Shouted the other.

"Enough!" Jareth waved his hands and leaned forward, worn out from the day. It was only noon. "Is this a magical tree of some kind? Does it even bear some sort of fruit? " His voice rose as he spoke.

"Um, no." They said in unison.

"Then why in the world do you care? And why do you bother wasting my- your King's time, with such nonsense?" He'd practically jumped out of his chair. He wanted to strangle the two goblins now cowering before him. This was all pointless, just wasting time that could be better spent. "Get out! Now." The small creatures bolted for the door. He gestured for Mage, who was quietly taking notes to the side. "I'm done. leave the rest for tomorrow, or settle them yourself, I don't care." He rested his forehead in his hand, letting out a sigh.

"Majesty, are you sure that is wise? You've never been one to slack on your responsibilities." Mage asked questioningly. Jareth looked up, a bit surprised at her.

"Hm? Yes, yes I know. I just, can't seem to focus today." He was beat, yet his eyes were anxious, looking around waiting to leave. Mage smiled ever so slightly.

"The life of a King is a heavy burden. Maybe you should spend the day away, reboot. Lake Aria perhaps? I remember you spending a lot of time there when you would behave quite-unruly." She was casual, any other creature would never think of speaking to the Goblin King in such a manner. Jareth whipped around to her, putting on a show to try and scare her.

"Are you mocking your King? You forget your place servant. You serve ME. You always have, and you always will. Shall I send you on a trip to the Bog for your impudence?" Jareth's false bravado gave way fast. He did everything he could to keep the smile from his face.

Mage watched him with an immovable sternness. She crossed her arms and puffed out her chest. He wasn't fooling her.

"It seems His Majesty is indeed in need of a little trip to the lake. I must say, these tantrums are most unbecoming." She returned. Jareth looked away with a gruff. He slouched back in his throne, breathing heavily. She was right, in more ways than one. He needed a break, he couldn't focus the way he was. He needed to see Sarah. He'd left her only that morning and already his world was starting to turn.

He rose quickly and made for the door, intent on leaving as soon as he could.

"Your Highness? If I may add, they always let you down when you need them." Jareth stopped, and turned with a sly smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about Mage?" He waited.

"This girl. Not to be too cliché but, don't jump if she may not be there to catch you." Jareth turned a little more, a bemused expression on his face.

"Well look at this, you of all people lecturing me on ways of the heart." She would always see him as that mischievous child reeking havoc through the castle walls, but she wasn't completely blind-or deaf for that matter. She knew he was a man, and knew far more than she cared on the subject.

"I am not saying you are ignorant on matters of the opposite sex. After all, I have been the one to tidy your chambers night after night. But matters of the heart as you say? Now that is a place you have never ventured dear boy." Jareth's smile faded, yet he remained silent. "You and your women." She said shaking her head. "You'd be wise to listen when I say that it is far easier to put a bed back together, than it is a heart." She stared at him with earnest. Jareth shook his head slightly, not sure if he should continue walking away or not.

"If she doesn't catch me, then pray I die on impact." He said before slipping through the doorway. Mage merely stood, shaking her head, laughing to herself.

"Oh, my young King. Such a fooled heart beats within blind hands."

When Jareth appeared in the cottage keeping Sarah, he had expected a far different sight. He had expected to find his Sarah pining away at some activity, allowing him to sneak up and whisk her away to a land of joy and folly. Instead, what met him was the murdered scene of his cottage. He looked around and saw Sarah pacing vigorously. She was thrashing about, mumbling to herself. He could make out her cursing something awful. He began to grow concerned when she turned and looked at him.

Jareth was honestly afraid at the burning daggers that shot out of her eyes.

"You, you bastard!" She screamed, hurrying towards him.

"Sarah, what happened, wha-?" He had to step back when he saw her fists curl. He couldn't understand why she was so angry, was she actually trying to swing at him? "Sarah, stop this! What is going on?" He demanded. She laughed something cynical, clenching her teeth.

"Ohhhhh, you've got to be kidding me. You know damn well what the fuck is going on. What is wrong with you! Did you think it would be funny?" She screamed. Sarah was furious. All her rage was pouring out of her, leaving a blindsided Jareth stunned.

Jareth grabbed her wrists to stop her from hitting him.

"Sarah, I have no idea what you're talking about. Stop trying to hit me. Others would lose their head for assaulting the King" He was cold and serious.

"You know what? Fuck you. So now you're going to put me in with the rest of your _oh__so__lowly_ subjects? No. You're going to tell me why you would choose to humiliate me in such a way right now or so help me I'll-" Jareth cut her of before she could finish.

"Wait, how did I humiliate you? I haven't done anything I swear on my crown." He stared at her with appeasing eyes. She seemed to calm down, or just enough to loosen his grip a bit. She took in a deep breath, her nostrils flaring.

"Why in the Hell would you poof me, completely NAKED, to the middle of an open field ALONE and without warning! What if someone saw me! Do you have any idea how horrified I was? And still am? Don't act like you don't know, were you spying on me you perv?" She spat all at once.

Jareth lowered her arms a little, keeping in mind not to release them. He snickered to himself, which soon turned to a full out laugh as he looked down at Sarah. He reigned himself in when he saw the rage blow through her.

"Heh, Sarah. I guess you found my present then?" He said with a snarky chuckle. "Before you start yelling again, let me explain. First off, I was not spying on you. And I do not take to being called a _perv_. Second, my gift to you is a crystal. One that will bring you anywhere in the Underground. I figured you could visit your friends, or see some of the sites in my absence. Third..." He laughed to himself before finishing. "I thought placing it in your bathing oils would be a clever hiding place. Apparently, you really desired to be outside. I am sorry for your misfortune, but it is not my fault. Perhaps you shouldn't think with such fervor." He let a boyish grin beam onto her.

Sarah's rage had relaxed itself. She was no longer truly angry with him, but she'd be damned if she was going to let him off the hook just like that, especially with the display of cocky sarcasm he'd just given her. She tore her arms from his grip. He willingly released her, sensing she wasn't going to try to attack him again.

"Whether you were the direct cause or not, I don't appreciate it. And though I should thank you for such a nice gift, you are going to make this up to me. " She pouted. Jareth knew he'd won her over. Thank the gods for his charm. The day had just begun and already it had gone from one extreme to the other.

"I am your slave." He said with a gracious bow, looking up from the floor to wait for her reaction.


	11. A Moment Forgotten

Chapter 11, A Moment Forgotten

Sarah huffed and threw herself into a nearby chair. Still bowing, Jareth raised a curious eyebrow waiting for her demands. There was an awkward silence while she thought.

"Oh you can stand up now." She spat with irritation. Jareth straightened himself up, looking at her questioningly.

"Sarah, I recommend reconsidering your tone with me." He stood tall and stiff, a hint of agitation growing in his eyes. Sarah waved a hand in front of her face.

"I-I'm sorry. I've been working on my temper, I just get so angry sometimes." She waited for him to scold her. A grim hum washed over her, she hadn't wanted conflict especially with Jareth. "You don't have to make it up to me. You've done far too much already." Part of her was honest, the other was trying to suck up a bit.

He stepped towards her, kneeling before her, placing his hands on her thighs. She folded her hands in her lap.

"Sarah, what is the reason for this rage?" He asked calmly. She shifted uncomfortably before answering.

"Um, I don't know. I mean, yea I was a troublesome teen, who wasn't? But, ever since my father remarried...I would just get so angry." She looked at him with a forced smile. "After everything that happened here, the first time, I tried to see things differently. I tried change, to not be so selfish. And, I believe it worked. The only thing is I have this crazy pent up rage for some reason." She tried to laugh it off, but failed.

Jareth thought on what she said. She wasn't telling him everything. He gently squeezed her legs, moving his hands up and down in a rhythmic motion.

"I believe, that you have a fight in you, a real warriors heart. And, I believe that perhaps in your efforts to diminish it, you simply made it more...compacted, less...diluted." He was lost, staring at the way his fingers moved across the folds of her dress.

Sarah wasn't sure if what he was saying was good or bad when he finally looked up at her.

"You are strong Sarah Williams. This power you have fascinates me. I am quite fond of your fight, your will. Though, I don't wish to see it directed at me in such a manner." He noticed Sarah fumbling with her hands as he spoke. He slowly took one of her hands in his and placed a chaste kiss upon her palm. He stood and brought her hand with him. "Come, I gave up my day to keep you entertained and I'll be damned if we spend it screaming or sulking." Sarah stood and took his lead towards the door.

"You shouldn't have done that. I'm sure you have a lot of responsibilities, I won't have you slacking on the kingdom on my behalf." Jareth paused to open the door.

"Not you too." He said with a laugh. Sarah looked at him confused. He gave her an impish grin before they both disappeared in a shimmering cloud.

Sarah inhaled a puff of dust, and coughed. She and the Goblin King were now standing in the middle of a dirt path. A cart had whipped by, kicking up a trail of dust along the way. Sarah took his arm as she momentarily staggered.

"Where are we?" She mumbled between chokes. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the bright light of their new surroundings.

"Why the Goblin Market of course!" Jareth beamed, walking her into the bazaar. "This is the economic center of my kingdom. If u want to find one of everything my domain has to offer, this is the place to find it." Furry creatures, goblins and dwarves were scurrying about. She noticed that no matter how fast they were going, they always managed to keep at least a one foot radius from them.

Sarah was overwhelmed by all the commotion, thinking through each step before she took it.

"Do you come here often?" She asked, still stuck to his side.

"On occasion. I usually send my assistant in my stead." He walked fearlessly through the crowd.

There were rows of small shops on either side. Ranging from furniture stores and seamstresses, to small shacks selling all kinds of odd and exotic foods, and oh so many trinket carts. Through all the spectacle she couldn't help but notice how dirty and barren everything was. She looked from the street to Jareth. He was certainly clean, healthy and vibrant. Was this just the Goblin way, or was Jareth neglecting his duties?

she couldn't think of him that way. Sure he was an arrogant bastard, but she had always assumed he was a serious and honorable king.

"Jareth? Are Goblins like this by nature?" She tried to not accuse him of anything. her eyes darted from cart to cart. They carried everything from old pots and pans to broken toys.

"Sadly, yes. I know this scene must look begrimed to you, but this is how they prefer it. I couldn't begin to tell you how many times I've tried cleaning up the place, but it always ends up like this by morning. They're very primitive, dirty. oh, and they're hoarders. They'll take anything and everything they can get, believe me it is not my wish to have such a random assortment of junk circulating throughout my kingdom." He snickered to himself with the thought. "But they aren't all bad. They possess many good qualities. Though not the brightest subjects, they are loyal and hard working. They can be compassionate and cruel. They make the best with what they're given and that is an honorable trait to have. I would much rather rule them than any other kingdom."

She gawked at him through his entire speech.

"You truly care deeply for your people. You are a fine king." She said admiringly.

"I know." He peered down at her with a boyish grin.

They stopped in front of a small stand carrying all kinds of shiny metals and gems. Something in particular caught Sarah's eye. She approached the stand and greeted the man behind the counter.

"Well good day my lady. What can I interest you in today?" He leaned towards her.

Sarah spotted a necklace dangling from a rack. It was such a light silver, and shone so bright it looked like the glow of a star. Hanging from the chain was a pendant. It was a silver and glass owl. Lain within the metalwork were two sparkling diamonds for eyes, there were also small sections of what looked like pearl throughout the breast of the bird. On either side of the chain connecting to the pendant were beautiful celtic looking designs of metal and glass.

"What is that?" She pointed to the rack, the man behind the counter turned to look.

"That would me my seal." Came a dark and charming voice from behind her. Both Sarah and little merchant Goblin turned to look at him.

"Oh my, Majesty! Forgive me, I didn't know you were there. Please, take anything you desire." The goblin was as excited as he was frightened to be graced by his King's presence. Ignoring the little man, he continued to Sarah.

"Do you like it?" He whispered into her ear, a devious playfulness on his lips.

"It's beautiful." She quietly replied.

"She'll take it." He said to the merchant.

"Of course, of course your Highness." He quickly scampered about trying to retrieve the necklace.

"Oh, no no. It has to be worth quite a bit, I can't just take such a sale from him." She said smiling at the little man. The corner of Jareth's mouth silently curled at such a display of honor. He conjured a crystal which turned into a small sack of coins.

"Here, this should be more than enough." He said tossing the sack over the counter.

"Oh, thank you Sire, thank you." He muttered with sporadic bows.

"Do not thank me." He stated. The Goblin turned towards Sarah.

"You are most gracious my lady, thank you." He said smoothly, with a slow bow.

"What is your name?" She replied. Jareth watched out of the corner of his eye.

"Duarb, my lady." His voice was soft and gentle.

"I thank you Duarb, for having such beautiful jewelry. I shall be sure to visit you often." She said, the day light shining against her smile.

Little Duarb was caught up in this strange woman's smile, simply releasing the necklace into her palm. She nodded once more before Jareth led her away.

She held the gleaming pendant in her hands, examining every swoop and curve of the design. Jareth stopped in front of her and took the necklace from her hands. He unclipped the chain and refastened it around her neck. The pendant settled perfectly at the top of her bosom.

"So this is really your crest? I can't get over how beautiful it is." Her finger tips fluttered over it.

"Heh, yes. I'm sure you were simply too preoccupied to notice it plastered all throughout the castle your first visit." He took her arm in his and continued down the path.

"My last visit...yea. I find myself almost forgetting that ever happened." Her mind trailed off.

"I don't" He stated frankly.


	12. Afterwards?

Chapter 12, Afterwards?

Jareth and Sarah were enjoying their stroll through the Goblin Market. Merrily chatting away, exchanging stories and past adventures.

"No way!" Sarah giggled. "That sounds awful!" She said, nudging into him.

"Oh believe me it was. I didn't use my crystals after that for a very long time." He chuckled.

"I can see why. Hopefully you learned your lesson." She lectured sarcastically.

"I learned not to get caught when you still learning." He corrected.

"So what happened next." She urged.

"Well, I was paralyzed. The women started screaming and ran away. That's pretty much it." He smiled into nothing.

"Did you at least get in trouble? God knows if you did that to me I'd smack you right upside the head." She looked at him sharply, thinking she might have overstepped again. He simply laughed.

"I was still a boy. And a prince I might add. So no, I didn't really get in trouble. Though, I did receive a stern look from my mother." He gave her an incriminating smirk. " And you? What excitement has befallen you?" Sarah looked away.

"Nothing that could compare to any one of your tales." She responded. "My life's been pretty ordinary, just a girl. Going to school, crushing on boys, that sort of thing. Except for our little adventure of course" She tried to derail from the subject.

"And what about afterwards?" He asked. He had been interested in Sarah's affairs after she left, but had been unable to see her due to her power over the Labyrinth.

"Nothing to exciting. I finished high school. Went to a small college, but I could only go for two years; I just couldn't afford it. I've got an apartment now. It's small, and an absolute piece of shit. I prefer Hoggle's shack to it any day. I have a job, I work for an ad agency. But I mostly just sit at a computer all day. Nothing too exciting." She tacked on.

This had saddened Jareth. He was expecting a far grander tale, she was so strong and perfect, this took him by surprise.

"Are there any pleasures in your life Sarah?" She blushed furiously at his choice of words.

"Um, pleasures?" She replied.

"Friends? Men? extravagant experiences?" He added the last bit on to try and distract her from what he was really saying.

"Yea, I've got friends. Although we're not close, and the only extravagant experience I can think of is going out to the bar once in a while." She paused, waiting to answer his real question. "And no, there are no men in my life. There have been but, I was just too detached for anything real serious." She stated flatly. She then turned to look at him in the eye. "Are there any women in your life Goblin King?" She asked jokingly.

"There have been many." He replied with a devilish grin. "But not as of late." He quickly added.

"So I thought." She snickered.

"And what exactly do you mean by that." He retorted.

"Please, I have seen your pants. And I don't think you dress that way solely for your own tastes." Sarah's face grew hot when she realized what she had just said, or rather admitted. _Oh __shit! __How __could __I __be __so __stupid?_ He started laughing, a low rumble booming through the market.

"And what if I was to say it was solely for my own tastes in fashion?" He chose not to embarrass her further by calling her out.

"Then, I would say keep up the good work." There was no going back, she might as well play it out.

Jareth had started laughing harder causing Sarah to laugh as well. He pulled her a little tighter and were lost in a happy moment when a jumping black puffball started tugging at Jareth's jacket. He turned to face the thing that had pulled him from his enchantment.

"Your Majesty! I'm sorry but you're needed at the castle." The thing bellowed.

"What's going on?" He replied, not yet releasing Sarah.

"There's a courier for you, and a man showed up shortly after. He's waiting to see you." The tuff of hair bounced up and down erratically.

Jareth turned to Sarah with a sympathizing look on his face.

"It seems I must take my leave. Enjoy the rest of your day my precious." He gave her a farewell bow and kissed the back of her hand.

Before she knew it she was back at the cottage, alone. She slumped in a chair and watched the fireplace ignite itself. As she pouted, she traced her hand down her neck, a sly smile graced her lips.

Sarah hadn't heard word from Jareth the rest of the night. It was starting to get dark, so she decided to stay in. She was a bit depressed to be alone, but her spirits lightened when she noticed the house was suddenly full of food_. _ She made some concoction of chicken and vegetables, sitting in front of the fire as she ate. Women, _of __course __he__'__s __had __many __women, __hundreds __probably! __I __can__'__t __compete __with __that, __how __could __I __ever? __Wait...Why __am __I __even __thinking __about __this? __Am __I __crazy? __Giving __it __up __to __the __Goblin __King __should __be __last __on __my __list..._ She thought, staring into the crackling flames. _Why __is __it __I __can __only __think __rationally __when __he__'__s __not __around..._

Sarah woke the next morning comfortable and sated. She sat up and looked around the room, stretching in the morning light. Her day started out hopeful, she quickly bathed and dressed in anticipation for the Goblin King. But he didn't show. She cleaned, and ate and waited. She then cleaned some more, impatiently read through books and waited again. It was almost four o'clock and still nothing. Refusing to let herself sink further into a depression she went to the bathroom.

She fumbled through the different bottles until she found the peach scented oil. She opened it and blew. A single bubble formed on the rim of the bottle and took flight, hovering in front of her face.

"Take me to Hoggle's" She said, and the bubble popped. The room started to swirl and then settle again, this time forming the contours of Hoggle's cottage.

She heard voices from behind the door, she listened and thought she made out the voice of Sir Didymus. She gently knocked on the door and waited. A moment later the door creaked open to show Hoggle's wrinkled face. Sarah smiled.

"Sarah! You're back!" He raved. " I admit, I was getting a little worried, not hearing from you n' all." Hoggle cheered.

"My Lady!" Screamed Sir Didymus from just inside the cottage.

"It's good to see you again Hoggle, I thought I'd visit for a bit. Sir Didymus! I haven't seen you in forever!" She cheered back.

"Oh, that's not long at all My Lady." Didymus replied.

Sarah entered the small house and sat in a chair adjacent Sir Didymus's. Hoggle wobbled over and proceeded to pour the three refreshments.

"Would you care to join us for tea Sarah?" Hoggle asked. She nodded in compliment while Didymus bounded in his chair. After the three were settled in Sir Didymus spoke.

"My Lady, it is a great joy to see you, but if I may ask why are you here?" His question rattled her, bringing back the memory of the Ball and the decision she would have to make.

"The Labyrinth brought me here because I share its magic. I'm not the only one, there are a bunch of humans here." She replied.

"Ah, I see. I remember hearing of such an event. May I ask if you are staying?" His question was innocent, but it nearly shook Sarah to tears.

"I-I, I don't know yet. it's a pretty big decision." Her voice was a bit shaky, though no one seemed to notice.

"I don't see why. This place may have its downfalls but you must admit, there is nothing like it in the Aboveground. Everything here seems to be possible." He said.

"Yes, and nothing is what it seems. I've learned a lot since my time here, I've learned not to take anything for granted. So, before I make a decision I need some solidarity to all this." She still had a few days left. It was true, there was nothing like this Aboveground. Come to think of it, not once had she actually thought about it. She was so frightened of staying here, but she had never missed her life from before. Her friends didn't exist, her family was far from her mind. There was really nothing holding her down, yet she was so frightened.

Sir Didymus cocked his head.

"I just need to get my ducks in a row." She simplified. Hoggle finally decided to be a part of the conversation,

"Well, I for one would be very happy if you decide to stay." He stated.

"As would I." Added Dydimus, looking from Hoggle to Sarah.

"Thank you, hopefully that will make my decision a little easier. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do if I stay here." She mumbled, more to herself than to her companions.

"Why don't you just ask Jareth then." Hoggle was calm and frank, but again it made Sarah uneasy.

"I can't" She spat quickly.

"Why not? He's the King, if you stay here it's his job to see to your new life. I may not like the rat, but he'll know what to do." He sipped his tea.

"Thank you, but...It's a bit more complicated then that." She gave a weak smile from over the rim of her cup.

Sarah stayed with her friends a while longer, laughing and reminiscing the past. When She finally said her goodbyes it was well into the night. After the door closed behind her she stepped out into the darkness. The sky was pitch black, and the moon shone bright. Cold air nipped at her lips as she whispered,

"Take me back to Jareth's cottage." She hoped that specific enough.

In an instant she found herself once again standing by the lake. As she walked up the short path leading towards the cottage, a lone butterfly fluttered in her stomach hoping a wild mane of hair and mismatched eyes would be awaiting her. She slowly opened the door, hearing nothing but the creaking of the floor boards. The light from the fire made frantic shows that danced on the walls. She felt a soft pang in her chest when she realized she was still alone, for yet another night.


	13. Future Full And Empty

Chapter 13, Future Full And Empty

Jareth was met by a small Fae upon entering the castle. _This __must __be __the __courier_. He thought. The young man was flustered and distraught. Jareth waved a hand signaling him to relax.

"Your Majesty. I was told to deliver this to you with the upmost urgency. It is a letter from the Council." He was practically shaking. He took the letter from the young Fae and sent him on his way. _A __letter __from __the __Council? __This __can__'__t __be __good._

As he walked down the hall he issued for Mage to accompany him to his study.

"Who is this mysterious guest I am told is waiting for me?" He asked her.

"Your father." She stated flatly. Jareth stopped on a dime and whipped around to face her.

"What? Why was I not told it was him?" He tried to hush his yelling. She looked him in the eye and mumbled,

"Why would he come to you so discretely with such urgency?" She backed away, waiting for him to she the rational behind everything.

Jareth stormed off to his study, throwing the door open as he entered. A large figure stood at the balcony. He slowly approached the shadowy figure, and waited in the door way.

"Father." Was all he said. Oetheron turned to face his son, with a dark and serious look. He was a large man, and quite intimidating when needed. He was far taller than Jareth, and weighed about a hundred pounds more.

Jareth stood his ground, waiting to see what would happen. Oetheron now loomed over him, with the same cold stare. After a moment, his facade gave way and a cheerful smile broke through.

"Jareth my boy, it is good to see you. I missed you at the ball." he said, placing his hands firmly on Jareth's shoulders.

"Ah, please forgive me. I found myself rather, preoccupied that night." He returned his father's grin.

"Yes, I fear that is the very reason I am here." He moved to enter the study.

"What do you mean?" Jareth was wary, no one should know about Sarah.

"My son, I, nor any one else in my court for that matter, is blind." He said shaking his head slightly. Jareth's demeanor grew dangerously serious. A dramatic change that did not go unnoticed by his father.

"Explain." He demanded.

"The human, she is your Champion is she not?" He asked calmly.

"Yes." Replied Jareth. He certainly wasn't making this easy.

"There is something at work here. What you do is none of my business, I am merely here to inform you." His tone was cautious and appeasing.

"Continue." Jareth said.

"I am to assume there were some...complications regarding the slumber of your mortal?" He asked, Jareth nodded slightly. "And I'm guessing our spells don't seem to work on her either for that matter?" Again Jareth nodded. "Well, you and I both know there is a ten day limit on the mortals here. Your human, is proving to be quite troublesome. The magic that is keeping her here for those ten days, is in fact a spell put in place by myself and a very powerful one at that. It would seem that not even old magic can bind her. She's breaking the spell Jareth, I won't be able to keep her here much longer." He waited. "She is strong, her will is great, and the Labyrinth has only increased that." He waited for Jareth to speak.

"How much longer?" He asked.

"Two days, maybe three. At the rate the spell is fading, I can't tell for sure." Oetheron frowned at the look on Jareth's face. His heart had sank to the floor. _Two __days! __That __isn__'__t __nearly __enough __time. __I __can__'__t __convince __her to __stay __within __the __next __two __days...And I can't tell her she only has two days to make her decision...It's not fair! This __is __all __falling __apart __before __I __even __had __a __chance __to __build __it_. Jareth's mind rambled, he was being torn apart inside.

Oetheron walked to his son, and placed his hands on his shoulders yet again. Jareth stared at the floor searching for an answer to all this.

"Do you love her? This mortal, is she worth you such pain my son?" He wanted so desperately to comfort his son, but knew he could not.

Jareth thought. All this time he knew he wanted her to stay. He longed to hold her, to feel her skin. She brought out such emotion in him, such a fire that had been little more than a spark. But did he love her? He had never actually pondered the word _love_. When it came to Sarah he thought and felt through an emotion, not a word. Was _love_ the name to what he felt? Could _love_ even describe it in its entirety? He suddenly thought back to what Mage had said. "_matters __of __the __heart __as __you __say? __Now __that __is __a __place __you __have __never __ventured __dear __boy.__" _ She was right. He'd never experienced this before. He wanted her to stay, why did he want her to stay? What would happen if she did. _She __would __be __with __me_. Was his final thought.

"She holds my heart in her hands." He looked up at his father, his face riddled with defeat. Oetheron backed away from his son. He knew Jareth was strong, determined and ruthless; he would find a way.

"I need not remind you of our nature, for you and for the sake of your kingdom, I suggest you do not fail." His voice became a low echo as he turned to dust.

Jareth sat in his study for hours, contemplating what was happening and how he could stop it. _Two __days...Two __days __to __make __her __love __me, __to __make __her __leave __it __all __behind._

Early the next morning Mage entered the Kings chambers for her daily spruce. She found it empty and untouched. A bit concerned, she headed for the study. She found him huddled on the couch fast asleep. He was a mess, even though he was already asleep he looked exhausted. Papers and books littered the floor. She grabbed a blanket and draped it over him, careful not to stir him.

"I told you you would fall. Do you ever listen to a thing I say?" She spoke softly.

She started picking up papers when she found an unopened envelope amongst the mess. It had the Councils seal. She thought a moment of what it could be. She gazed at Jareth's sleeping form and realized what was in the letter.

"We can save this for another day." She whispered, taking the letter with her as she left the room.

Jareth woke late that afternoon, and he felt awful. The room was slightly cleaner than he remembered, and he was thoroughly wrapped in a blanket. He slowly got up and retreated to his chambers. He took as much time as possible getting ready. He was about to give up and go to bed when there was a knock at his door.

"Enter." He growled. Mage slowly entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Sire, I'm sorry to intrude, but you have a great deal of appointments to attend, with your absence yesterday and with it being so late in the day already." She heard him grumble, and walked over him. "Come on, the sooner you get this done the sooner you can go back to sulking." He shot her a glare but allowed her to lead him towards the throne room.

Jareth was busy settling disputes, signing papers and deliberating with his advisors well into the morning hours of the following day. He was beat, still distraught over what to do with Sarah, he had already wasted an entire day; she only had one, maybe two at most and that was a big maybe.

He slumped in his throne, trying desperately not to drift to sleep. Mage had watched him throughout the day with worry. She approached him and spoke gently.

"It takes a boy to chase after a woman. It takes a man to catch one." She then walked away to her chambers, not waiting for a response, sure she wouldn't get one.

Jareth sat alone, and pondered her words. After a few minutes, he too retired for bed.


	14. To Take From The Willing

Chapter 14, To Take From The Willing

Jareth stood in the doorway to Sarah's room. The morning light was starting to peak over the horizon, casting a golden hue on her sleeping form. He slowly crossed the room and knelt by her side. She was buried in a mess of blankets and pillows. He watched her for a long time, silently smiling at her innocence. He gently reached up and pushed a strand of hair from her face.

His finger lingered at her ear, and then slowly traced the line of her face. He loved the way the morning light played across her skin. _ Look how you glow my love. My yellow diamond in the sunlight. I will hold this vision for every morning to come_.

He leaned in, taking in her smell. He paused before placing a soft kiss upon her lips. He felt her stir and reluctantly pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open. She stared at him for a moment, registering what she was looking at. He was only a few inches from her face, all she could see were his piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. She wasn't sure if she was still dreaming.

"Jareth?" She mumbled, starting to stretch. He let a small smirk emerge as he moved the rest of the hair covering her face.

"I hope you can forgive me. There was quite a disturbance at the castle; it seems I placed too much faith in the Goblins with my absence." He spoke tenderly.

"I told you, you shouldn't have slacked. I was getting worried though." She grumbled. Jareth gave a light laugh.

"I assure there is no need to worry. Just an overabundance of paperwork." He had no desire to tell her what had really happened. "But, I have made sure that no such thing will happen this day. I'm all yours." He pulled her hand to his lips and gave it a subtle kiss. Sarah was a bit more awake now. She stared at him intently, a conniving smirk on her lips. Jareth was taken back a bit. That look, mixed with her tousled hair and messy clothing made her radiate seductiveness.

"What if I don't want you?" She teased.

"Do you mean that precious? Words are a powerful thing in this realm." He teased back.

"No." She said with a huff. The truth was Sarah was positively ecstatic, if it wasn't for her groggy state she would have jumped him from across the room. "But I suppose this means I have to get up now?" She asked rhetorically.

"Unless you would prefer me to crawl in there with you. Spending a day in bed with you is something I would simply be unable to refuse." He meant his playful statement, and as much as he wanted to simply crawl in bed with her he had other things planned. She stretched her arms, wrapping them around his neck. He thought she was about to kiss him when she mumbled,

"Carry me to the bathroom. I can't believe you woke me up at the crack of dawn." Jareth swallowed his breath as he realized what wasn't going on.

"As you wish my lady." He said in a charming manner, scooping her from the bed leaving all the loose blankets scattered on the floor.

He set her on the couch next to the fire place. She was about to complain when he gestured for her to wait, disappearing behind the bathroom door. He emerged soon after and proceeded to scoop her up once again and bring her to the bathroom.

The room was filled with a pink and purple haze, accented by the golden sunlight beaming through the window. There were orange and pink bubbles practically overflowing from the tub in the center of the room. Jareth set her down gently, fighting the urge to undress her and lower them both into the steaming water.

Sarah walked over to the tub, running her fingers through the bubbles. At her touch they started to scatter and float around the room. Some grew larger, and images started to appear. Some held butterflies, others chirping birds. The singing of the birds and the flutter of the butterflies made a hum that turned into a soothing song, something familiar.

"This is amazing. You did all this?" She asked in wonderment. It was a beautiful site, no matter how overwhelmingly girly it was. Jareth leaned against a wall, watching her gaze around the room.

"There is no limit to what I can do, for you." He added. He was really laying it on thick, but he was never more sincere.

Sarah thought for a moment. A surge of emotion coursed through her all of the sudden. The setting was perfect. He was perfect. She reached for her shoulder, beginning to pull the fabric down her body. She was still unsure of what to do, what she wanted. She turned to look at Jareth, who was watching her intently.

"Promise you'll be here when I get out?" Her voice was pleading, but she didn't know for what.

He was torn. He didn't want to force his hand too soon, even with the time constraint, but this was about the third green light she'd given him and he'd be a complete idiot to pass it up. In the end, his moronic voice of reason won out. Returning from his inner conflict he simply nodded at her and left the room; both winced hearing the door click shut.

Jareth ran his hand through his hair was he walked away from the room containing his Sarah. He refused to think of the task at hand, refused to be distracted by it. This was merely another day of courting he had told himself. It was a war, being alone with his thoughts.

Sarah sat in the tub deep in thought. _ After everything that happened, he should hate me yet...This is all so perfect, such a dream. Is this really how it's been all along? Was I really so naive before? Could he possibly...does he really love me?_ She smiled into the bubbles when she put those words together. _If this is real...It is real. He's done nothing to deceive me_. She shook her head slightly. _He wants me to stay, it's obvious right? But what happens after...I have no idea what will happen if I say yes. Can I assume he'll want me? Want me to stay with him? That's not something I can just ask...Look at me, theorizing becoming Queen of the Goblins, having all my dreams come true. I gave it up once, why would it be offered again? I can't take any of this for granted. Nothing here is what it seems, you learned that last time, don't forget now_. She lectured herself over and over.

After a while, she decided it was time to get out. She rose from the tub and dried herself off, noticing the bubbles were still floating about. She walked over to a closet, expecting to rummage through a heap of old clothing. When she opened the door she became quite perplexed. Where there was once a messy assortment of mismatched garments, there was now one hanger. And on that one hanger was one dress. She reached for the dress and held it in front of her.

It was long, and flowing with full sleeves. It was a rich yellow, with gold accents. The underside on the skirt, sleeves and neckline were traced with a shimmery white lace. It reminded her of the dress she'd worn to the Ball. The sleeves however were perfectly secured on the shoulders and the neckline was a bit less revealing.

"I wonder if this one comes with its own salon too." She said to herself.

She put the dress back on the rack and went to dry her hair. When she was finished, her hair was soft and wavy. She'd put a braid in it that started at one temple, stretching across her head to become lost in her dark tendrils behind her ear. She put on a light assortment of make up, just to give herself an edge. She then found herself facing the dress once again. She stepped into it and pulled it up the length of her. After she'd slipped her arms into their slots she waited to feel the laces tighten.

She looked around the room, seeing the dozens of tiny warped reflections staring back at her. She stared at one in particular as it glided past her nose.

"I could use some help." She said sarcastically.

The bubble popped in her face, causing her eyes to flutter. As soon as she turned away she felt the corset tighten. She became curious when she realized it was taking far longer this time. She could feel the laces tighten through each loop, when before they had simply tied all at once. She was almost startled when she felt a hand trail up her back.

"Well aren't you rude. You could have knocked first." She said with false irritation. Jareth tightened the last not before answering.

"You said you needed help." He let his hands trace the curve of her waist before she turned to him.

"I didn't think that meant you would pop up in the middle of me dressing." She had her hands on her hips.

"What is it they say in your world? No harm, no foul." He said with his casual charm. "Come, I have something planned for us today." He took her by the waist, pulling her close. She placed her hands against his chest as they went up in a puff sparkles.

"Where have you taken me this time?" She asked playfully. He pulled away, and spun her around.

"Why don't you see for yourself." He replied.

They stood on a small hill. Sarah looked every which way, taking in everything she saw. They were in the middle of a field, in a valley to be more precise. She could see mountains and grand hills in the distance. She scanned the valley more closely and saw it was a whirlwind of color. They were flowers. The entire valley was covered in beautifully alien flowers the likes she had never seen before. She turned back to Jareth.

"This place is beautiful, what is it?" She asked.

"These are the Chimera Fields. There are many within the Underground. I just so happen to be lucky enough to have one in my kingdom." He said, taking her hand, leading her down the hill.

"Where are we going?" She looked u at him.

"Over there." He pointed towards the center of the field. It was empty when she had first looked, but now there stood a great tree. _ That wasn't there a second ago... _She was about to say, but decided otherwise.

"It looks awfully far." She thought she actually heard him snort as he turned to her with a sneer.

"My dear, we're already there." He said, and moved out of her line of vision. He was right, they were already standing under the monstrous tree.

Sarah examined the bark. It had a deep engraving that wound up the trunk and branches, there was a gray tint to it. She could tell it was ancient. Each branch was thick and sturdy, yet there wasn't a single leaf or bud. Sarah frowned when she thought of the possibility of it being dead. She lightly dragged her finger along the carvings, lost in her daydreams.

"This is the Tree of Acumen." Jareth interjected into her thoughts. "One of eight. Together they're known as the Mark of Anima." He gazed up at the looming mass.

"What does that mean? Tell me more." She was highly intrigued by all this. All this time she thought the Underground consisted of the Labyrinth and its King. The epiphany of all this history, all this culture, was fascinating.

"Acumen, the tree of reason. It is what gives life to this place. There is the Tree of Amity, Valor, Credo, Armistice, Demure, Candor, and Parity. They too give life to each of the Chimera Fields." He waited for her signal to continue.

"But what are they? How did the get here?" She took in each and every detail of the bark, listening to cracks as the wind blew and the birds chirping in the distance. Jareth stood behind her, watching her with just as much interest.

"Long ago, just after the creation of this land there was...a wizard more or less. His powers were so great that he transformed into the first Fae."

"Wait, so the first Fae was a human? How did he get to the Underground?" Sarah interrupted.

"Our planes were once one. All the races coexisted, though humans proved to be quite...troublesome. As they grew and evolved their greed took hold. They took to means of science and technology to further their exploits. Slowly, they lost their faith in magic. As you know faith is what fuels us, gives us life." Sarah stopped her dazing to fully listen to what he was saying. " As more and more humans dismissed the mystical creatures sharing their world, they started to persecute them. You know of such fairy tales, knights slaying dragons, religious men hunting vampires and werewolves. These tales aren't fare off."

"So that's all true?" She interrupted again. Jareth gave her an eye.

"In a manner. Can I finish?" She nodded in compliment. "Anyway, There was a human, perhaps the last to hold faith in our world. He was a great and powerful wizard. He watched as man tore apart the world and destroyed all the beautiful creatures in it. One day, he cast a spell separating the two planes. The purity of his soul enhanced the power of his spell, changing him into a superior being in the process. The first Fae. He then planted eight trees across the land, encrypting each with a part of his soul. In doing so he forever protected the land from dying do to a lack of faith. He then brought whatever humans left who still believed, and through their descendants came the world you see before you."

Sarah marveled in the wonder of his tale. There was so much that she didn't know about. So much she wanted to learn.

"So that's why there's a festival every ten years, and you? You don't really turn wished away children into goblins do you?" She asked.

"Heh, no I do not. Each wished away child is turned into a Fae and given to a couple who desires it. The Fae are a rather infertile race." He said.

"Well, that's an epic story Jareth." Said said, leaning slightly into the tree, pondering all this new found information.

"I thought you'd like it." He too leaned into the tree, placing one arm against the trunk, to look down on her. She didn't expect him to be so close when she turned around.

It was silent. A gentle breeze blew through their hair. It was calming, but did nothing to diminish the anxiety growing in Sarah. She decided to take hold of the situation, ending this awkwardness.

"You picked quite a spot." She said, pushing her hair behind her ear, looking around nervously. Jareth watched her in amusement.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow to him as he turned with a sweeping bow, revealing an extremely elegant take on a picnic.

She looked at him with a huge smile, taking his hand and practically skipping over to the blanket. God he made her feel like a princess. She took her seat on the ground, and he took his across from her.

"Magic is the most amazing thing ever." She exclaimed before ravishing whatever food she could get her hands on.

Jareth took this moment to fully look over her. He'd gotten the idea for the dress after watching her sleep. A little bit of time alteration and bam, brand new handcrafted dress. When he saw her gleaming in the fresh sunlight, he though of a yellow diamond. He wanted this dress to embody everything that he saw in that moment, and he was satisfied. The light gold and yellow made her hair look even darker and richer, and it made her green eyes as bright as stars. He far preferred her wearing outfits made for him than those drab human ensembles.

They ate and laughed, talking about happy nonsense. Neither knew how long they had been there, the sun hadn't moved an inch all day. Jareth broke their laughter with a question.

"So Sarah, how are you enjoying my kingdom?" He asked oh so innocently.

"Well, without the threat of being chased by the cleaner, I'd say I'm enjoying it far better the second time around." She tried to seem serious.

"I see, maybe I'll just have to conjure something else to chase you then." He replied mischievously. She eyed him down, unsure of what he meant. His body tensed. He still had that evil look in his eye, like a lion about to strike its prey. _Shit._ She thought.

The second she leaped from her spot Jareth took off after her. She didn't make it very far. She laughed and giggled, trying to pull her dress up so she could run properly. He gave her a few seconds to flee before tackling her to the ground. They hadn't realized it, but they were at the top of a small incline. The moment they hit the ground they went rolling down the hill.

Sarah laid on her back, surrounded by flowers, gasping for breath. Jareth lay on top of her, a boyish grin masking his own exhaustion. He held her tight, refusing to let go. He grasped the fabric of her dress, secretly roaming his hands along her body. Her hair settled around her, framing her perfect smile. Jareth's wild mane hung low around his face. While they both panted she reach up with a free arm and moved the stray stands that were blocking his perfectly chiseled face.

With their hearts beating to fast to talk, Jareth's gaze roamed down her neck. His nostrils flared a bit when he saw the way her chest was rising and falling within her dress due to her breathing. Distracted by her breast, something caught his eye. He hadn't noticed it all day, but resting just above her cleavage was the owl pendant he'd given her. He slowly brought his hand to her chest, with no intensions of any kind, and lightly caressed the delicate metal.

Sarah looked down at him, watching him look her over. He had such an odd expression on his face. She too reached up, and placed her hand over his as they both clasped the pendant. He looked up at her with waiting eyes, eyes which widened when she lifted her head to kiss him.

It was tender at first, slow with longing. Neither wanted to move, as if they were living between a heart beat. Jareth then squeezed her hand a little harder continuing the kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue and entwined it with hers. She pushed her face into his in response, deepening the kiss with a burst of passion.

Feeling the slight strain in her neck, he pushed her back to the ground. her hand left his and reached up for his hair. She held on to the back of his head, making sure he couldn't leave her again. He used one arm to steady himself above her while the other roughly gripped her body.

She started moving against him, a steady fire burning between them increasing the intensity of their kiss. Jareth was feeling and gripping any part of her his hands could get. She arched her back towards him. Jareth returned her movements by thrusting into her in a rough and rhythmic motion. They were writhing with each other on the ground, lost in a frenzy of kisses burning progressioin.

His mouth never leaving hers, he brought his hand to the hem of her dress, yanking it up past her knees. Her arms were securely around his neck, and started moving to claw at his shoulders. While his one hand was busy escaping the folds of her dress the other had started grasping at her breast through her gown. Soft gasps escaped from Sarah as she lost herself to him.

Jareth's hand had finally freed itself, allowing him to firmly caress the skin of her thigh. He moved his hand up and down until he tightly gripped her rear. With each squeeze he would thrust harder into her. He removed his mouth from hers and proceeded to kiss along her jaw and down her neck, stopping briefly at the base of her neck. When he started nipping at her chest, she looked towards the sky and closed her eyes.

"Jareth, take us back to the castle." She begged.

By the time she opened her eyes they were indoors, and they were standing. She tried to look around the room but was intercepted by Jareth's mouth. He pushed her back, making her fall on his bed. _His bed. This is HIS bed_! She screamed inside. They picked up where they had left off in the field.

They continued moving against each other, when he brought himself back to reality.

"Sarah, before I go any further I need to know your decision." He managed to say between kisses. She didn't respond. "Sarah please, this is important. What is your answer?" He demanded. They were both half distracted. He gave up for a minute, thoroughly engrossed in every inch of skin he could get his hands on. He forcefully pulled his mind back once again.

"Sarah, Sarah stay with me." Jareth mumbled between gaps and kisses. Sarah didn't answer, all she could focus on was Jareth's mouth. "I need to know. Say yes." He panted. Although his lips and hands were lost in a flurry, his mind was becoming increasingly aware. Sarah pushed at his shirt, ignoring him. "Sarah.." Jareth repeated. She murmured into his mouth,

"Jussss..shhu..up." She had moved her hands to untie his pants. Jareth felt a rage burst from deep within him. He pulled away sharply, a piercing sneer and clenched teeth were all that held him back.

"No! I will not shut up! You must give me an answer. Now!" He shouted. There was fire in his eyes that would have knocked Sarah off her feet if she wasn't laying down.

"What? Are you serious? Right now? You really want to talk about this NOW?" She sat up, situating her dress. Jareth clung to her shoulders, his fingers digging into her skin. "Jareth that hurts! What is wrong with you? How can I make that decision right now, right on the spot? I can't...I-I don't know.."

"You don't know what Sarah?" He had become the menacing Goblin King she used to fear. "What do you have back there? A run down apartment and a worthless dead end job? You said so yourself. Your friends are detached, there is no mortal man who will ever be worthy or able to make you happy. What is it you find so hard to leave exactly? Or is there something that makes it so hard to stay?" He sent her a murderous glare.

His hair was a mess, his clothing was pulled and distraught. "Have I not been so generous? Have I not given you everything you've asked for? You foolish girl, I am The Goblin King for gods sake!" He saw her start to tremble. She was afraid, and hurt by his words. His face turned stone, as he watched her eyes swell.

"Why are you acting this way? I-I still have a few more days, you can't make me choose right now!" She pleaded. She wasn't ready for this.

"No you don't! The Labyrinth has no hold on you, our spells do not work on you, the magic keeping you here is gone! If you do not choose now you will be gone forever by morning!" He shouted. He forced himself to calm down a bit, seeing the shock and horror in her eyes. "I-I couldn't just tell you. That would be too much pressure, you wouldn't choose rationally. I thought, I thought if I could convince you to stay before tonight..." He trailed off before changing directions.

"If I take you now, I will never let go. You stole my heart from me once, it can not bare you ripping it apart. I can not live! Within you." He tore away from Sarah, flailing his arms as he ranted. He whipped his head around to look at her, The fire in his heart was weighed by dense blackness.

"If I can only have you this night, if I may only feel your skin, your warmth tonight...then I will not have you at all. I can not, I will not! If you can not choose to stay with me-" His eyes were bursting with inevitable tears of rage and sorrow. He was on fire. He rushed at Sarah, grabbing her once again by the shoulders, pressing his face close to hers. His eyes bore deep into Sarah's heart. His walls were down. There was no more charm, no more tricks, no more pride. She saw him. Everything he really was, everything he kept within his heart flowed from his eyes into hers.

"If this is to be the last night my heart beats in your hands...then I must take it back."

Sarah's mind was in shambles. In a split second she chose to think of her happiest moments. Images from the past week raced through her mind. The night at the lake, the way they'd laid next to the fire, the Goblin Festival, the balcony at the Ball, what had just happened at the Chimera Fields. Time started again when she noticed something. never once had she thought of her life in the Aboveground. He was right, what was stopping her? Why was she so afraid to say yes?

Jareth stared into her eyes for what seemed a millennia waiting for her to answer. he used every ounce of strength to keep himself still.

"If you must take it, then it is yours to take. But..." She paused, choking back the tears. "You must take mine with it also. As it has always belonged to you." Jareth's eyes never once blinked. And only a single tear slid down his cheek.

"I know why. Why I can't say yes." Her heart jumped in her throat, seeing the tears in Jareth's eyes building making them cloudy and distorted. Yet he refused to give in.

"I'm-I was afraid. Afraid of what will-would happen...If I gave it back to you." She kept her eyes from his, afraid of losing control. She slowly rose to look at him.

All the world was silent when she met his gaze. Their hearts were beating furiously, yet they were hallow.

"As the world falls down, I will survive your naked eyes. And I will be there always. You are my pale jewel, my yellow diamond high. My love has waited between the stars, searching for the day you reached for the sky. My precious Sarah, you've stolen a heart I willingly gave, and I swear, as everything falls around us I will never let you down."

Sarah lunged at Jareth, throwing her arms around his neck pressing her lips firmly to his. She clenched her eyes tight, sending all the pent up tears rolling down her face. At the touch of her kiss, he let loose his pain, letting it flow between them. Subtle tears streaked his cheeks as he too closed his eyes, afraid that the moment wasn't real.

Their tongues and lips entwined in a dance of sorrowful passion. He pulled Sarah too him, clutching her fiercely with one arm while the other pulled at her hair, pressing their faces closer. They moved in a rhythmic motion, lost in the feeling of each other. Their hands shared an electric spark that flashed between the two with each touch.

Jareth clawed at her dress, practically ripping it at the seams. Sarah's hands moved in a frenzy, pushing and pulling at his shirt. After untying the front she pushed it over his shoulders letting it fall to the floor. Once her fingers reached his shoulders she clung to him, lifting herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Never breaking the kiss

He placed his hands on either side of her waist, tracing along the curves of her body. He turned and gently laid her on his bed. He stood, leaning over her. His stare was blank, as he took in every inch, curve and crevice of her delicate skin. Never taring his gaze, he reached down and in one full swoop ripped the remainder of her dress from her body leaving her completely exposed before him.

She waited, looking up the length of his body, admiring the muscle of his chest and the pale skin that shone like a god. He lifted his hand, and with the flick of his wrist the remainder of his clothing was gone. A slight blush spread across Sarah's face and down her chest. It turned out his pants didn't do him much justice. Jareth watched in amusement as his eyes continued down her form.

He knelt down between her legs, looking up into her eyes. He gently caressed the inside of her thigh and planted a delicate kiss upon her knee. He then placed supple kisses along the length of her leg. Just when she was about to jump from the anticipation, he placed his hands underneath her knees and lifted her, pushing her fully onto the bed.

Jareth loomed over her. This moment was real, it finally hit him. He almost collapsed on her with the thought. She was practically squirming beneath him, waiting, wanting. She brought her hands to his chest, and lightly traced its contour. she rubbed her leg along his, bringing it just above his hip. She gave a forceful tug, pushing his hips down into her. The hardness of his girth pressed heavily against her. She brought her arms around his neck, and dug her fingers through his tangled mess of hair. She pulled him down, planting a chaste kiss upon his lips and she started to move beneath him, pulsing herself against his hardness urging him on.

He deepened Sarah's kiss, circling his arm around her head to pull at her hair. He turned her head, leaving teasing nips and kisses on her ear, trailing down her jaw and neck. He started to bite and suck at the space where her neck met her shoulder, eliciting a moan from Sarah. He moved from her neck to her collar bone, and slowly down her chest. He planted dozens of kissing across her body, taking in her smell and taste. He spread her legs with his hips and positioned himself at just the right spot to enter her. He rubbed the head along her opening, teasing her until she was dripping wet.

She had started moaning at a steady pace, leaving Jareth unable to prolong himself any further. With one hard thrust he entered her as deep as he could go. Sarah shot out a scream of pain, digging hers nails into his back before settling down to the bed. Jareth paused, he was just as shocked as Sarah had been. He waited for her pain to pass, he was unsure if he should continue at all. He was losing his ability to restrain himself fast. Sarah's whimpers of pain turned to soft moans of pleasure. She writhed beneath him, her eyes shut tight.

Jareth brought his hand to her cheek and gently caressed along her jaw.

"Sarah..." He whispered. "Look at me." His thumb circled her chin as she opened her eyes. With their stares locked he began to move within her. He was slow, he tried so hard to keep his pace. The urge to ravish her was overwhelming. He arched his hips with each thrust, hitting a spot inside Sarah causing her to jump at each sensation.

Their eyes never moving, he dipped his head to kiss her. He intended it to be sweet, caressing. But the moment their lips met a new passion was born. She attacked him, not wanting to continue at their current pace. He was cautious at first, not wanting to hurt her. But she wouldn't stop. her hands raced along his body, she thrust herself into him, harder and harder. The ferocity in their kiss growing, she began to bite and suck his lower lip, curling her tongue around his teeth.

That was it. The last string of self control he possessed had snapped. He quickened his pace considerably. Each thrust went harder and deeper than the last. His breathing became hoarse and primal. Sarah's moans became louder and turned to screams. She wasn't fully ready for what she had asked for. She was stunned in the beginning, but soon caught up. They moved sporadically, fully entwined.

Things started moving too fast for either to register, they were rolling around the bed ripping at blankets and pillows. At one point, Jareth reached for Sarah's hands, pulling them above her head while holding himself up. He felt her walls tighten. The feeling constricting him to the point of suffocation. He let out a deep gasp followed by intense moans as she approached her climax.

Sarah's back arched as her entire body tensed. She fought him vigorously to free her hands but with no avail. She threw her head back, her mouth gaping open with silent screams of pleasure. She thought she saw stars explode above them. A wave of her first real ecstasy raged through her. It pounded and rippled through every bone in her body.

Jareth watched Sarah's reaction to him. She had tightened her grip around him to the point where he could barely move from the immense pleasure of it. At the last second he released her hands so that he could better support himself. Her fingers immediately dug into his arms, encompassing his biceps. He let out a hoarse moan as he felt himself slip. Everything he was feeling was more powerful than anything he had ever experienced. He gave a few final thrusts as he released everything he had within her.

He staggered. Remaining jolts of pleasure coursing through him. He was panting furiously, beads of sweat dripping from his brow. He finally allowed himself to collapse on top of her. His arms framing her face as he smiled down at her. his nose brushing against hers. She stared at him in wonderment, a bit dazed from all the physical and emotional band slam.

"I believe I've made my decision. I choose to stay." She said, a grand smile beaming onto him. He let a light chuckle escape between pants.

"Good, because I plan on never letting you leave this bed."


	15. Morning Star

A/N - Thank you all for reading my story. I love all your comments and reviews, I can't tell you how happy it makes me to read them. Happy Holidays to every one I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 15, Morning Star

Jareth was on the verge of sleep, deeply exhausted from all the physical and emotional exertion that had just taken place. He was relaxed, more at peace than he had ever been, and never happier. Sarah meanwhile, was not anywhere close to being tired.

She was locked tightly under his arm, with no means of escape. Ironically, the past activities had left her alert and full of energy. She laid her head on his chest, enjoying the feel of his bare skin. Never in her life had she imagined him this way. He was warm, strong and safe. She could hear the shallow beating of his heart, listening to it quicken as she trailed her hand down his body and under the covers.

"Let me know if you find anything of interest." He mumbled. His voice was deep and hoarse, the urge to drift to sleep weighed heavy on him. She looked up from the corner of her eye as he spoke. Her hand paused for a moment, before continuing down to caress his inner thigh, just barely avoiding more sensitive areas.

After a minute or two, she stopped her exploring and decided she finally had a chance to observe her surroundings. She started with the bed. They were wrapped in a heap of blood red silk blankets, decorated with some kind of fur throws. Of course, it all looked like a hurricane had blown through after she and Jareth had gotten ahold of it; but she suspected it was absolutely luxurious all made up.

She jumped up from Jareth's clutches and made her way out of the large bed. Feeling a bit vulnerable she put on his shirt that had been cast to the floor. Once she was situated she walked to the other side of the room. Facing the bed was a desk, presumably where Jareth chose to work on more private matters. It was loaded with papers, books, and scrolls. She laughed when she saw a quill and ink. _Why don't they just use pens?_ she wondered. The entire wall behind the desk was a bookcase, she made a mental note to come back to it and examine it further. She turned around and leaned against the desk in a seductive manner, letting the shirt rise just short of naughty places.

Jareth started to sit up at her display, growing more awake as he watched her.

"I told you that was a good look on you." He purred.

Sarah paid him no mind, giving him a sly smirk as she surveyed the room. There was the desk behind her, the bed in front of her. There was a fireplace in the right corner off to the side, and a large walkway leading to a balcony on the left. There were two doors on the right, she assumed one led to the rest of the castle while the other led to a bathroom. There were heavy pieces of furniture scattered throughout, all of which were made of a rich dark wood. The walls were also dark, and covered in deep red tapestries. Matching the bed, the rest of the room was decorated with red and gold accents.

Sarah then observed the bed, but from an external view this time. It was simply immense, fitting at least five people more than comfortably. There were four posts which connected to the ceiling in a beautiful swirling design; it reminded her of the roots of a tree. It had a massive head board, the center of which held a lavish carving of an owl, the same as her necklace, his seal. The last thing she noticed was the devilishly handsome naked Goblin King eyeing her suspiciously from across the room.

"May I ask what it is you are doing pet?" He asked. She started walking back to the bed, crawling under the covers to rest in his arms.

"I didn't really get a chance to look at this place, I figured now was as good a time as any." She replied. "So, these are your chambers?" She asked him, placing her head in the nook of his neck and shoulder. She watched the way the sheets moved down his body as he situated himself.

"Yes. Is it everything you were expecting?" _For now_... Is what he wanted to say. Soon, it would be theirs. She wrapped her arms around his torso, snuggling into him.

"To be honest, I really wasn't expecting anything. I was a bit lost in the moment." She admitted. Her hand started tracing down his body again. She couldn't get over how just seeing him without a shirt on distracted her so.

"Heh, tell me, did you enjoy finding your way back?" He mused.

"What do they say? It's the journey not the destination? Well, I'd say I enjoyed both equally, and would like to travel quite often...If you get my meaning." She said with a playful smile. "But...not too soon." She added, just noticing the pain in her lower half. Jareth caught on immediately. In fact, it was playing through his mind since he'd realized it. He turned himself to her, placing a finger under her chin, puling her face level with his.

"Sarah, I'm sorry to cause you pain. I didn't realize...I just assumed..." Assumed she'd forgotten all about him and had been living the life of any beautiful young woman- was what he was thinking.

"Well, you were right. There just isn't a mortal man who I have found worthy of pleasing me." She cut him off, a bit uncomfortable divulging such information.

"Sarah, it's alright." He said to her. His heart was light and joyous.

"It's too late now but...You've just been with so many women, you can't blame me for being a little self-conscious." She felt like an inexperienced girl compared to him. How could she expect to keep him satisfied? Jareth cupped her chin and gave her a warming kiss.

"It makes you all the more precious to me. Every time I look upon your face, I feel like a boy. Every experience becomes my first. If you're worried about keeping me satisfied," His tone changed from sincere to seductive, and a boyish grin spread across his face. " last night was the most fulfilling sex I've ever had." She couldn't keep from blushing.

Instead of speaking, she decided to respond with a kiss. It was loving, and full of happiness, soon turning passionate and engaging with Jareth's response. He ran his hands along her body, gripping at her breasts through _his_ shirt. Without notice, he ripped it over her head, tossing it aside. He rolled on top of her, lost in the heat of the moment.

Neither noticed the door slowly creak open, or the little goblin that hobbled into the room. They did however, hear the door shut and the hustling of tiny feet. Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin she was so embarrassed, her entire body turning red. Jareth turned from his position ready to sink the intruder to the bottom of the bog of eternal stench.

"Mage! What in the Underground are you doing?" He screamed. Sarah had retreated under the covers. Mage barely looked up at him, busy picking up tossed pillows and clothing.

"My job your Majesty, cleaning your quarters as per usual." She didn't appreciate his tone, this wasn't the first time she'd walked in before a girl had left.

"I want you to leave now. And for future reference, you will no longer enter my chambers without my permission. Do you understand?" He was furious. How dare she show so little respect towards his Sarah. She stopped tidying up, and looked fully at her King, and the stone mound under the sheets.

"Of course your Majesty, please forgive me. I will return later." She said while bowing. She'd never seen him this truly angry with her; she was quite wary while exiting the room.

Jareth threw himself on the bed, letting out an aggravated sigh.

"Who was that?" A cowering Sarah asked from her hiding spot. Jareth rolled to his side, lifting the covers from her head.

"That would be Mage, my first assistant. She comes in here every morning to clean, it seems I let it slip my mind. Have you been distracting me precious?" He asked teasingly. He adored her bashfulness.

"Oh, is she always so rude? She knew you weren't alone in here." She asked, a bit annoyed.

"Heh, yes. I usually don't mind her intrusions, it better coerces my...events of the evening to leave." He replied, a little cautious of how she would take it.

"And now you send her out? That must make me special." She decided there was no need worrying over things of the past, no matter how unnerving her jealousy made her.

"Oh, you have no idea." He said taking her hand. "Come, we have the whole day ahead of us." He pulled her out of bed.

"Wait. Weren't we just in the Chimera Fields? When was it night out, we haven't slept at all!" She was so confused. Jareth simply laughed.

"Time is void in the fields, we were actually there until about five in the morning." He explained. "Time moves slower, so it only felt like a few hours. It's actually about eight o' clock the next morning. Don't worry, there will plenty of time for rest."

"This is all so confusing..." She muttered, being pulled towards a door. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You, are going to bathe. I have some minor business to attend to, I should be finished by the time you're ready." He practically shoved her into the bathroom.

"Um, ok?" The door shut behind her before she could even say the last word.

Jareth leaned against the door, peering around the room. With a flick of his wrist a crystal appeared. He threw it up in the air watching it shatter into a million pieces. Within moments the room was clean and good as new. Still roaming in the nude he walked over to an armoire. He opened the doors and looked inside. _Hmm...This won't do_. He backed up a few steps, conjuring another crystal. This time he threw it at the wall and it exploded in a puff of smoke and glitter. When it settled, there stood two armoires and a long dresser with a huge mirror. He then added every kind of feminine product he could think of.

He stood back and looked at how perfectly his new addition fit with everything, taking a moment to smile at his handy work. Jareth then used yet another crystal to poof himself fully cleansed and clothed. He was a bit disappointed he didn't get to share a bath with Sarah, but there would be plenty of time for that.

"Mage!" He beaconed. The wrinkled woman appeared soon after, cautious upon opening the door this time.

"Yes your Majesty?" She greeted him with a bow.

"I apologize for the way I acted this morning. I must inform you however that this woman isn't the usual wench, and that you will give her your upmost respect and authority." He was calm and serious.

"Yes, I understand." She nodded.

"Good. Now congratulate me." He demanded. Mage quirked and eyebrow at him. " As you can see I have not perished." he said with a swoop of his arms. She gave a slight huff realizing what he was talking about.

"It seems your fair lady has arms of steel. I am quite happy to see my King in such spirits." She'd never seen him this cheerful, it was all very new and strange to her. She smiled before remembering something. "Sire, you have a letter from the Council. I found it amidst a mess of papers. I've been waiting to give it to you." She reached into her pocket, retrieving the note.

"Ah, thank you. I completely forgot about it." He said, taking it from her. Mage bowed once again before leaving, quite certain now was a good time to give him the letter.

Jareth sat in a chair behind his desk and opened the letter. Whatever it was, it was important. He only received notification from the Council on serious political or canon issues. He read the letter about three times, making sure every word was what he thought it was. He sat back in his chair with intent thought.

Meanwhile, Sarah was busy enjoying her bath and exploring Jareth's personal bathroom. She could hear him bustling about, she even thought she heard him talking to someone. Letting the thought go, she lost herself in his wide assortment of bathing provisions. This bathroom wasn't far off from the one at the cottage.

She emerged not even an hour later to find the room empty. Wrapped in a towel, she walked over to a dresser. She didn't remember seeing all this before. She opened one and saw an assortment of bright and frilly clothing she assumed belonged to Jareth. She closed it and opened the one adjacent it. She was a bit startled to find it contained flowing dresses and other quirky outfits presumably meant for her. She smiled to herself as she picked one at random.

After she'd dressed and made herself up, she went in search of Jareth. _ He said he'd be back by now...Hmm._. She pondered what he could be doing. She saw soft beams of light shinning from the balcony and decided to investigate. She walked through the doorway and stood at the railing. It reminded her of the night at the ball. The Labyrinth was just as beautiful covered in the golden hues of morning as it was in the azure colors of night.

She felt a swift tug on her arm as Jareth twirled her away from the railing, pressing her against a wall. She gasped in relief and slight bewilderment as he attacked her with a forceful kiss. Just as she had given into him, he pulled away.

"Sarah, my darling morning star, I love you." He exalted. Sarah was still stunned from being thrown into a wall, and now even more so by his words. With everything that had happened, they hadn't actually said _I love you_.

"Jareth, I-I love you too." The words rolled off her tongue as if she'd said it a thousand times before. Although she was surprised and charmed by his words, she was able to keep her head. "What's going on?" She continued. She noticed he held a small piece of paper in his hand. "What is that?" She asked.

Jareth's smile beamed onto her. She wasn't sure if she should be frightened by all this.

"It seems I am being forced to secure a marriage." He answered, leaving Sarah wide eyed and dumb struck.


	16. Hazy Cosmic Jive

Chapter 16, Hazy Cosmic Jive

For the viewing of the Goblin King and High Prince Jareth of the Underground,

It has come to our attention that there is a vacancy among the royal bench. The Council is here to inform you of it's commencement of The Seventh Law, which institutes the formal conjugality of a Fae King or Queen. Upon your five-hundredth year, you will be mandated by the High Court and Supreme Council to secure a union for the process of begetting an heir. If you do not comply within the allotted time you will hereby be stripped of your crown and royal alignments. You will present your candidate before the members of the Council on the eve of the day of your birth.

-Members of the Supreme Council of the Underground

Sarah didn't know what to make of it. She stood, starring at the piece of paper in her hands, shaking her head.

"What the hell Jareth? What is going on? What does all this mean?" She could read, but her head was spinning so fast she thought she needed help clarifying. Jareth was none the more cheerful.

"It means I have to procure a wife." He replied. She wanted more of an elaboration.

"I got that. But this says something about five hundred years or something? Why do you have to get married now all of the sudden?" Her brain was trying to sort itself out.

"As you know I am a King. It is law that upon the five-hundredth annual of a Fae King or Queen, they must seek the means of producing a legitimate heir. The reason for this is that although we live a very long time, we are also very infertile. It is merely a way of making sure there will be a continuation of our race." He couldn't understand why she was so upset.

"Ok, got it. Jareth, how old are you exactly?" She was getting a headache.

"Four-hundred and ninety-nine." He stated matter-of-factly. That was another punch in the face. She staggered a second, trying to rein herself in. Jareth brought her over to the railing, wrapping an arm securely around her waist to steady her. His expression changed from joyous to calm and understanding. He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face towards his.

"My dear Sarah, would you do me the honor of standing by my side for all of eternity? Would you become my Goblin Queen?" She looked up at him, blank.

After a second she tore away from him, retreating back inside the room. Jareth, now concerned, followed. She sat on the edge of the bed, fighting with her mind.

_Holy shit, get married? What the fuck? I'm only twenty! -So, you're also in a magical world that no one knows exists. I've only been here a few days! I've only known Jareth, really known him, for a few days for Heavens' sake! -You've known his heart far longer. What did you expect would happen after you said yes? You can't go home, you'd be staying with him, so what's the difference? Ok, ok. I guess being married wouldn't really be any different. It's not like I'm worried about meeting some one else, right? -Of course not! You've waited so long to find him, you know no other will match up. Ok, ok...I've got this._

Sarah's mind waged war with itself for what seemed hours as Jareth watched with great worry. _Why is she so upset? Does she not want to be my queen? What did she think would happen when she said she'd stay? If I must take a wife it will no other._

Sarah finally looked up. Her face was far more collected than the moment before. Jareth stood awkwardly, waiting.

"The letter said 'High Prince Jareth'. You're a High Prince? Then that means the man at the Ball was your father? And...your mother, she was there too wasn't she?" Jareth was caught of guard by her questions. He hadn't expected that as her response.

"Yes. I am next in line to rule all of the Underground." He answered cautiously.

"It also said something about presenting a candidate. Are you allowed to chose just any one? Can it be a human? Will the Council allow it?" She bombarded him with questions when all he wanted was an answer.

"All it means is that I have to prove I have taken a wife. They have no rule over it unless I exceed the time limit." His body was stone, not sure what to do in reaction to her.

"And when is the time limit?" She asked.

"In about three weeks I should say." To be honest he'd forgotten about his five-hundredth birthday altogether. He was losing faith in Sarah's acceptance. A slow wave of sadness creeped over him. Seconds seemed like days as he waited; then he saw her lips start to curl.

"Well then, we don't have any time to waste now do we?" She said with a innocent smile. Jareth's stance relaxed, and then turned something suspicious. His shoulders hunched slightly, while his head dipped low. Through his mess of hair, all he revealed were his mismatched eyes and a devilish sneer.

"I believe we have a few hours." He said before pouncing from across the room.

The second they made contact, she flew up the bed from the force of him. He attacked her like a starving animal, relentlessly ripping at her clothing and grabbing any trace of skin he could find. She tried to react but was virtually unable by the sheer ferocity, and power he had over her. He held her down, pressing his body against hers to keep her in place. He grabbed the hair at the top of her head and pulled her face away to reveal the soft flesh of her neck.

All she could do was hold onto him for dear life. She shrieked in pain when he tore her head away, but found herself panting from the pleasure of it. The minute he bit down on her neck, she let loose a cry of pleasure and pain. He sucked at her skin, relishing the smoothness and warmth of it.

He reached towards her knees, and yanked up her dress around her waist. Caressing her thigh, he reached around the grasp her wonderfully full rear. Some how in the middle of everything he'd managed to undo his own pants; and in one quick movement, lifted her pelvis and thrust himself hard.

She let out a choked scream, whipping her head from the shock only to be met by the shock of his hand still firmly clasping her hair.

He stopped. After one hard thrust he lay utterly motionless inside her. She writhed beneath him, wanting him to move, to do something. He took his free arm and clutched her hip, holding her to the bed unable to move. She started whimpering, longing for him to continue ravishing her. He removed his mouth from her neck and looked up at her, with the same devilish smile. He slowly traced his tongue around her ear, teasingly sucking at the lobe. She'd started moaning from pure anxiety.

"How badly do you want this?" He whispered into her ear, continuing to kiss and lick. She was moaning louder now. She tried to turn her head to look at him but he wouldn't allow it.

"Jareth please, I- Oh, Jareth just- please." Was all she could formulate. She couldn't stand feeling him inside her and not being able to move, not being able to feel him further. He was as deep as he could go, just barely hitting that special spot inside her.

"Say your right words my darling." He purred. His breath against her skin sent her to a whole new level.

"I want this-all of this- more than anything, more than anything I've-" He didn't let her finish, her answer was good enough.

He started mercilessly pounding her, not bothering to remove either of their clothing. Each thrust was as deep as Sarah's body would allow. He was fast, but not rapid, allowing himself to hook his hips into her as he went.

Sarah, still unable to move decided to be content with taking everything he was giving her. Her moans and screams were so loud she was sure they could be heard throughout the castle, and she didn't care. Longing for the sight of Jareth's face and the feel of his lips on hers, she was forced to settle for closing her eyes and losing herself to her own ecstasy.

Jareth's hand was still holding her hip, putting her at the perfect angle to hit all the right spots. He watched the way her breasts bounced within her dress with each assault. He turned to looked at her face, seeing her eyes clamped shut as her screams grew more sporadic. He released a low moan of his own, watching her approach her climax.

He felt her tighten around him. Knowing she was on the edge he pulled sharply on her hair, yanking her head back. The sudden burst of pain caused her to fully overload. Her orgasm came so quickly she wasn't able to construct a sound for it. Instead, she let out chokes and gasps of bliss.

Her mind started to relax soon after, thinking it was coming to an end; but Jareth refused. As soon as she'd settled on the bed he grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over to her stomach. As if nothing had changed he entered her again, but with increasing savagery. He lessened his grip on her hair, settling to use it as a means of balance. Their new angle sent a jolt of pleasure through his spine, making him groan with fervor. He felt himself harden further, the pressure building.

He buckled over her, his arms and body enveloping hers. He held her tight to him, moaning into her shoulder as he had his own rapture.

They stayed that way for a while. She was fully sated, quietly smiling while he planted loving kisses along the back of her neck and shoulder. They were both exhausted, and covered in sweat. Their breathing slowed and eventually became level once more.

"So," She finally said. "You're going to be five-hundred? Way to rob the cradle." She started giggling when she realized the alternate meaning of the joke she'd made. He kissed her temple, talking into her hair and squeezing her tighter,

"In my defense, you asked me to." And they both laughed.


	17. A Change Of Plans

Chapter 17, A Change Of Plans

When he could prolong it no more, Jareth left Sarah for his daily rounds. She was sad to see him leave, but quite anxious to continue exploring. The second he shut the door behind him she was busy scrolling through the massive bookcase.

Jareth walked down the dark corridor leading towards the throne room. There was a new flare in his step as he entered. When he was fully situated on his throne, he beaconed for Mage. The little goblin slowly stepped forward.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" He looked down at her, resting his chin in his hand. He slouched slightly, tossing one leg over the arm. She noticed blurred smile cast over his face.

"I fear I will be kept quite busy with todays affairs. I have a request of you." She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "First, you must write a letter to my father. Tell him I have been successful in my mission, he'll understand. Second, I'll need you to keep my lady company. She knows little of this place, and I'd hate to keep her locked up in my chambers all day." He laughed at the thought of trying to keep her locked up anywhere. _As if that would ever happen. _

"As you wish." She said with a bow. She then exited the throne room, leaving her King to tend to his subjects.

Mage wasn't sure how to handle this. He had never taken to a woman before, not like this anyway. It was most definitely a good thing. Yet the prospect of keeping this curious woman entertained gripped at her nerves. She went first to Jareth's study. With a quill and ink she wrote the letter.

To The High King Oetheron of The Underground,

This letter is to inform you of the success of your son, High Prince and King of the Goblins, Jareth. Details of the affair or of its achievement have not been disclosed. I am told this is sufficient information on the matter.

With allegiance,

King Jareth and His Majesties Assistant

When she had finished writing she enclosed the letter in an envelope and secured it with a wax seal. She then reached for a small jar. After removing the lid, she pulled out a pinch of dust and sprinkled it over the letter.

"The High Castle." She spoke, and the letter vanished.

Meanwhile, Sarah had been lost to marvel at the stacks of books she had collected. Jareth's chambers were quite a mess at this point. Books littered the room as she sorted each one into a different category.

"Look at all this! How can he stand to just have every book thrown randomly? This needs some kind of order."

And so, she proceeded to organize the entire wall of books. She deemed her largest piles, _History, Creatures, Culture, and Law_. From then there were simply, different kinds of spell books, things she couldn't understand, and things she flat out couldn't read.

Deciding to take a break she opened one of the books. It was on the basic fundamentals of Fae law. _This should be interesting.._. She flipped through the pages, waiting for something to catch her eye. Her finger stopped on something familiar. _Seventh Law? That was in Jareth's letter._ She started to read the passage.

_The order of Seventh law institutes the forceful binding of matrimony. It is agreed by the Supreme Council that if a Fae is unbound, and have produced no offspring, then it is under direct authority to constitute a formal union upon the five-hundredth year. This law is only to be enacted in cases of royal preservation, due to the immense infertility of the race. It is known that the crossing of the five-hundredth year is considered to be a prime in the reproductive cycle of a Fae. If he or she fails to comply with Seventh Law, they will be stripped of all rank and title. All positions, and titles will then fall to the next heir. _

Sarah closed the book, setting it down on a nearby table. _ Hmm, so this is all about having children then...I don't know if I'm quite ready for all that..._ She looked up when she heard the creaking of the door. Her sudden burst of excitement wavered when she realized it wasn't Jareth who had entered the room.

"Hello?" Sarah said to the small shriveled woman.

"Good day My Lady. My name is Mage, I am His Majesty's personal assistant." She spoke calm and flat.

"Oh! Yes, you must be the one who came in this morning. I'm terribly sorry for all that, it was so embarrassing. I hope Jareth wasn't too hard on you. Please forgive me." She rambled on. Her voice was honest and her eyes were heartfelt. Mage was confused. First, that this woman, this _morta_l, had spoke her lord's name so casually. And second, she was asking a servants forgiveness.

"There is no need for thy lady's apology, a king will do as he sees fit. I am but a servant." She was cautious, this woman was not what she was expecting.

"Please, no _My Lady_ stuff. My name is Sarah." She smiled at the old woman, gesturing her to take a seat. Mage simply returned a perplexed stare.

"It is not my place to leisure in the King's chambers, lady Sarah." She did however, allow herself to fully enter the room.

"No, just Sarah." She said with a grin. "And I insist, please, have a seat. May I ask why you're here?"

Mage very warily made her way to a lonely chair, eyeing the mess that had taken over the room.

"Ah, yea, I made a bit of a mess up in here. I'll clean it up, I was just organizing the book shelf." She looked up at the now vacant wall. Before Mage could reply, Sarah had begun collecting books and placing them in their proper places.

"L-Sarah. There is no need for you to engage in such activity. If you'd like I can set things back." She was so abashed by this young woman. Any other female in the King's company wouldn't have even made eye contact.

"Oh nonsense, I'm perfectly capable of picking up my own mess." She said, scrambling books from every corner of the room. Mage watched in astonishment.

"Very well. To answer your question, His Majesty has ordered me to keep you company in his absence." Sarah paused momentarily, turning her head slightly towards Mage.

"I see. I take it he'll be gone a while then? I told him not to slack." She spoke more to herself.

_Who is this woman?_ Mage thought. _Who is she that gives her the power to command my King so freely? This is very strange indeed._

"Yes, he has daily court, then a few summons, and then he must convene with his council." She figured she would inform her before she tried to pry.

"I can assume he has every duty a king is thought to have." Was her brief reply. Mage had assumed she would want to know more. She was certainly not anything like the Fae woman of the realm; they were all so nosy and aloof.

Sarah finished re-stacking the shelf in amazing time. Mage quietly watched from her chair, still unsure if she should be sitting in it. When she was satisfied with her organizational skills, Sarah joined her in the chair accompanying hers.

"So, you're here to keep me company? Would you mind just talking for a bit? I still have some questions." She asked the little creature. Mage shifted in her seat, not many people just wanted to talk to her, she was used to taking orders.

"I will offer whatever knowledge I can." she answered.

"Great. I know I should have just asked Jareth this, but it seemed to have slipped my mind...somehow." She giggled, knowing the goblin knew exactly how it had slipped her mind. "Can I assume you know about the Goblin Festival? And the whole _every ten years humans come to become one with the Underground_ and bla bla?" She asked.

Mage nodded, trying to comprehend her strange manner of speaking.

"Well, I've already said yes and everything, but...Is that all? Is that all it takes? I mean, not that I was expecting anything to happen but...should I feel any different? Shouldn't something happen?" Mage thought as Sarah continued rambling. "I was just wondering. I don't want to just poof back into my apartment at any given moment." She spoke lighthearted, but it was clear the thought had been worrying her. Mage took a minute, observing the woman before her.

"Everything is fine." She said with a motherly grin. "I would have thought His Majesty would have explained all this of his own accord, but apparently it seemed to slip his mind all the same." She gave an implying eye, causing Sarah to blush slightly. "Saying _yes _completes the spell, saying _no_ breaks it. Once the spell is completed it severs your link to the Aboveground, simple as that." Sarah listened with full attention. "There is no wind and light show, or funny feeling in your gut if that is what you're worried about." She added.

Sarah eased back in her chair, and a new worry emerged.

"That's good." She paused before continuing. Mage grew concerned, seeing this new level of intensity from her. "I have one more question." Her eyes met Mage's. She waited. At the last second Sarah changed directions. "What do you know about the Fae? Please, be as honest as you can." Diverting from her more specific worries.

Mage sensed something, something she didn't want to say, perhaps unsure if she should? Mage saw no ill-intension in the woman before her. She saw purity, and fire, everything fitting her King. She knew he needed this woman, and she knew there was a lot she still didn't know.

"Well, you could find it in a number of these books here. But, to sum it up, the Fae are a highly intelligent and charismatic race. They thrive off emotion, both from themselves and from others. While lore depicts them as immortals, they are in fact just barely mortal; meaning they live almost forever. They are very magical, holding the power of creation. This in turn, renders them physically unable to bear children. A Fae couple is considered blessed to have one child their entire lives." Sarah nodded over and over. "This is what makes them so...animalistic."

"I see. Is there anything else?" She asked eagerly.

"One more thing...there is another reason they are so...eager to procreate. A Fae may only fall in love once in their livetime. Most search solely for physical satisfaction, to hinder the emotional destruction of losing a beloved." She eyed Sarah in warning. Little did she know, Fae could actually die from a broken heart.

She saw how deep in thought Sarah was, and knew what her real worries might be.

"If there is anything else, more specific, perhaps you should ask His Majesty." She suggested. Sarah's head nodded, her mind still lost. "But enough of all this seriousness. Let us find a way to entertain ourselves shall we?" Mage's attempt to lighten the mood pulled Sarah from her daze.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" She looked up and smiled.

Oetheron was enjoying his midday meal with his wife and usual courtly companions, when a skittish young Fae approached him.

"Your Majesty, this just arrived for you. It has the Prince's seal." He handed the letter to the High King. The entourage of dining guests watched with intrigue as he read the letter.

There was silence as he processed what was written. Curious eyes surrounded him.

"What is it dear?" Asked Linae. She placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned closer to get a better view. He handed her the note and stood from his seat in a bellowing heap of laughter.

"How marvelous! You, lad! Fetch my advisors at once, there is much need for celebration!" He pointed at the young courier, who then dashed off in a flash.

"What is it?" A tall Fae woman asked from across the table. Linae looked at the paper in confusion.

"It seems my dear boy is getting married!" He announced. A number of faces stared back in astonished confusion.

"To who?" Came a dark male voice from further down the table.

"To the lady Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth! How joyous! A fate woven in the stars!" He reached for his queens hand. "Come my dear, we have much to do!" He turned to look at his lunch companions. "Excuse me, my friends, but I have much work ahead of me. I bid you spread this word, and a lovely farewell!" He exclaimed before exploding himself and his wife in a cloud of glitter.

Within the next second, the room burst with chatter.

"Jareth? The Goblin King is getting married?" Gossiping Woman #1

"I don't believe it. Him!" Gossiping Woman #2

"I've seen countless women throw themselves at him. He didn't even give a second glance." Gossiping Woman #3

"Enough about Jareth, who is this Sarah?" Gossiping Man #1

"She must be some clever jade to steal his heart." Gossiping Woman #3

"You don't think he actually loves this girl do you? I heard a rumor the Council is enacting Seventh Law." Gossiping Woman #1

"Really? Well there it is. Poor girl, I bet she doesn't know the least bit of what's going on." Gossiping Man #1

"Poor her? Poor us! He'll be a married man!" Gossiping Woman #2

"That's never stopped you. And besides, I doubt that will stop him either." Gossiping Man #2

"Enough of your irritating gossip!" Alasdair commanded into the gaggle of men and women. They stopped talking for a moment, turning to see who had interrupted their conversation.

"Why? Do you know who this mystery woman is?" Gossiping Woman #3 asked sarcastically.

He was fuming. His rage being fueled by the incessant squawks of his companions. He needed to control himself, to mask his true cause. Reigning himself in, he chose an appropriate outlet.

"She is the Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth! The only Champion of the Labyrinth let me mind you. That mortal holds more rank than any of you babbling geese!" He shouted furiously. He was not angered by their rumors, but with this new turn of events and how it was now interfering with his plans.

"Why all the concern?" Gossiping Man #1 asked.

"Let me simply clarify, you dare speak ill of the future High Princess, Goblin Queen, and one day High Queen of the Underground? In the High Castle none-the-less? behind the shadow of your king?" Alasdair watched as the women started to fuss. One by one they dispersed, leaving him alone in the dining hall. Finally, there was quiet.

_How in the world is this possible! That arrogant, conniving gnat! First he steals MY prize, My hunt. And now he's marrying her of all things? This can't be, I can't allow him to secure the bench. As long as he remains without an heir, as long as he remains isolated I have a chance...But this marriage...The Council won't recognize it until the eve of his birth. I don't have much time. Too long have I wallowed in his shadow, no more!_

Alasdair stomped out of the room, seeking solitude to compile his thoughts. He emerged sometime later, with his trademark sneer and a change of plans.


	18. A Feeling Of Angst

Chapter 18, A Feeling of Angst

Sarah and Mage were busy wandering through the Queen's gardens when they heard an ear piercing screech.

"What the hell is that noise? Is that- is that an eagle?" Sarah asked, peering into the sky at the dark figure circling them. Mage stood stone still.

The sunlight stung her eyes as she tried to focus on the creature. It was getting bigger, actually, it was coming right at her. She took a step back and watched as the dark feathers of the eagle turned to flowing waves of fabric. After a twirling magical moment the High King stood in front of her.

"What the-" She mumbled before feeling s sharp jab from Mage. She looked down at her, seeing her dipped into a low bow. Sarah then looked straight ahead, realizing who it must be. With a look of surprise, she gave a clumsy bow. "Please, um, forgive me Your Majesty."

The King gave a kind smile, and a low rumble of laughter rose from his chest.

"There is no need for you to bow to me Lady Sarah. And please, call me Oetheron." He said, taking her hand and pulling her from her bow. Once she was straightened he gave his own bow. Mage was dumbfounded.

Sarah was unsure of what to say next, choosing to let him take the lead. Oetheron saw her discomfort and smiled.

"I was on my way to see my son when I happened to gaze upon such a lovely vision. It seems the Gods grant me luck this day." His tone was lovingly charming. Sarah tried to hold back her laughter

"Oh, I definitely know where Jareth gets it from." She chuckled, pulling her hand from his and urging Mage to straighten herself up. "If you're looking for Jareth, I don't know where he is." She shrugged.

"Truth be told, I was hoping to find you first my dear." He purred.

"And why is that?" She asked curiously.

"I wanted my first encounter with you to be unhindered by my sons overprotective eye." He spoke oh so charmingly.

"I see, and why would you desire an encounter with me?" She played, still a bit wary.

"Why because you are soon to be a daughter of mine of course! I saw the way he danced with you at my Ball. I knew he would crumble if he didn't preserve your place in this realm, I can only be thankful I was able to warn him in time." He was so eccentric with every gesture.

"So, Jareth didn't know about the time constraint?" She asked.

"No, I myself only found out a few days ago, I told him you had about two more days. Apparently he pulled through, he is indeed a son of mine." He cheered.

"Yes he certainly is." She replied merrily. He offered her his arm with a broad grin.

"Come my dearest, I'm sure whatever my son is doing he can make time for us." She took his arm with a light laugh. The three vanished from the garden, reappearing just outside the throne room door. She could hear the chatter and squabbles of Goblins from inside the room. Oetheron put a finger to his lips. "Shh, we don't want to disturb his court now do we?" He snickered. They slowly entered the throne room, and immersed into the crowd.

Jareth was still lounging in his throne, listening to complaints and demands of his subjects. He groaned from boredom. Swaying his leg back and forth, he wondered what Sarah was doing. The thought of her gave him new life. A wicked smile played across his face with dark and devious thoughts.

"I wonder what he's thinking about." Whispered Oetheron. Sarah laughed and squeezed his arm.

"How is it he doesn't see us? we don't exactly fit in with a bunch of knee high Goblins." She asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're hiding." He replied with charismatic flare.

All of the sudden Mage was at Jareth's side. She was absolutely frantic, trying to tell him something.

"Sire! Sire!" She screamed.

"Yes, what is it?" He snapped.

"It's Sarah and-" He turned to her sharply, rage starting to burn in his eyes. "your father. The High King, he's here!" She cried.

"What! What are you talking about? Where is Sarah?" He commanded.

Sarah and Oetheron watched with amusement, as the little goblin bounced and Jareth flailed in frustration. They watched as Jareth drew close to the little woman. Her arm extended towards the crowd, soon followed by Jareth's sweeping eyes. No sooner had his eyes locked onto their location, Sarah found herself falling.

She landed in Jareth's lap with a thud. The room went silent as the Goblins watched a woman fall out of the sky.

"Sarah? What in the bloody hell!" Jareth roared. Sarah laughed like a five year old, wrapping her arms around him.

"Glad to see you too." She giggled.

"Sarah, what is going on?" He demanded. She could only snicker.

"Jareth, you sound so thrilled. Aren't you glad to see me?" Oetheron jeered from behind the throne.

"What? Father? Is this any way to present yourself?" He lifted Sarah from his lap, placing her in his throne as he stood. "All of you get out!" He screamed, within seconds the room was empty.

Jareth's eyes were blazing, clearly he didn't like surprises.

"Relax dear boy. It's only harmless fun." Jareth was forced to suppress his anger, although Oetheron was his father, he was still the High King of the Underground. Sarah sat in in Jareth's throne, while his father leaned against it. Jareth could only stare at them both.

"What brings you here father? I would introduce you to the lady Sarah, but it seems you've already met." He struggled to keep his tone level.

"I've come to congratulate you! And to meet your lovely bride." He gestured to Sarah, who merely smiled. Jareth eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, she is a spectacle." He stated.

"Oh she's more than that I'm sure. I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers son, I'm just hear to inform you of the dinner I've arranged in your honor. Tomorrow night, I trust you'll be there?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course. We both appreciate your generosity." He eyed Sarah with a slight bow. Oetheron looked for her confirmation, receiving an affirmative nod.

"Wonderful! I'll keep you no longer. My dearest star, it has been an honor to meet you. I look forward to your graces tomorrow evening. Until then." He echoed, vanishing in a signature cloud.

Jareth paced, running his hand through his hair. Sarah watched with concern.

"I get the feeling you don't like your father very much." Sarah said. He stopped his pacing and looked at her.

"He is a very powerful and dangerous Fae. Everything about him is seductive and manipulative. He is ancient yet careless and rash." He ranted. "And he's just so damn eccentric. It's obnoxious." He calmed himself down, his voice relaxing a bit.

"Kind of like you." She replied. He sent her a murderous glare. "Oh stop. I think you're more alike than you care to admit." She lectured.

"Careful pet." He warned. She decided to change the subject.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your business, would you like me to leave so you can get back on track?" She ran her hands along the arms of the chair.

"No. No, they won't be coming back for some time. Would you care to join me for a late lunch?" He reached for her hand.

"Finally, I'm starving." She hopped up from the throne.

"You mean you haven't eaten all day? I thought I told Mage to take care of you." He teased, pulling her into him.

"It's not her fault. She was taking me on a tour of the grounds. I wasn't really thinking about eating." He smiled down at her.

"You'll have to tell me of your exploits. I trust you're enjoying your day?" He led her towards a doorway at the other end of the room.

"I'd say it's just peachy." Jareth chuckled at her banter.

After some weaving through the castle, they entered the dining hall. It was extremely large and open. The only thing in the room was an excessively long dining table. As they walked to one end of the table, she couldn't help but notice the lonely echo of their footsteps.

Jareth pulled out a chair for Sarah, allowing her to sit before pushing it in. He sat perpendicular to her at the head of the table. She looked around, observing her surroundings while Jareth beaconed one of the Goblins. She waited until the furry creature scampered off before speaking.

"This room is so large and empty. It's a bit eerie." She turned her gaze to him.

"Well, we are the only ones here at the moment love." He said while conjuring a crystal.

"What's that for?" She asked. He gave a satisfied smirk.

"This." He replied.

With a flick of his wrist he tossed the crystal, watching it roll down the center of the table. Sarah gaped as an entire buffet unrolled in the crystal's path.

"I certainly hope you're hungry." He mused.

"Is there anything magic can't do?" Sarah beamed. Jareth started putting together a plate.

"Very little my love." He said while handing her her plate.

"Thank you." She said right before plowing into her meal. Jareth on the other hand, ate his meal light and proper.

"So tell me about you day, precious." He spoke. She paused the destruction of her helpless meal to answer him.

"Well, I reorganized your bookcase." Jareth raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"Really? That must have been a daunting task, why ever would you engage in such an activity?" He was quite curious as to why she would bother with such a thing. He wasn't used to having people rummage through his belongings. He felt as though he should be angry with her; strangely, no such feelings emerged.

"I was eyeing it earlier, and when you left I decided to maybe read through some of them. I just couldn't stand how out of place everything was, so I figured I'd organize it for you. Just a bit of an OCD thing I guess." She waved her hand casually.

"I see, and did you find anything of interest?" He said between bites.

"Um, kind of. Just some books on different creatures, and some of the laws of the Underground. I feel I should try to educate myself on the place I will be living for the rest of my life." She poked at the strange vegetables in front of her.

"My dear, you could have just asked me. I'm sure it is within my ability to educate you to the fullest extent." He said with a charming sneer.

"I have no doubt. But I need something to do when you're away, and it seems learning the life and law of the Underground is the furthest thing from my mind when you are around." She gave him a playful smile.

"Point taken, pet." She was right, he would much rather engage in more physical activities than teach her social studies. He didn't bother mentioning how busy the duties of the Goblin Queen would keep her.

"So, this dinner tomorrow." She said after a moment. Jareth gave her his attention. "Is there anything I should know? Anything I should do or not do?" She was nervous.

"Well," He started saying, placing his fork down. "I don't wish to worry you, but I don't want to surprise you either. This _dinner_, as my father puts it, is not a dinner. It is our engagement party, and if you thought the Ball was something, well..." He trailed off. " I can tell you this, every supernatural being of worth in the Underground will be there. And they will be there for you." He saw the worry in her eyes, and leaned to her slightly. "Your charms have already conquered one kingdom, just be yourself my love, everything will be fine." He said, squeezing her hand.

They continued their meal in pleasant conversation. Goblins gathered at the door, curious as to all the commotion coming from the dining hall. They laughed and laughed, lost in each other's bliss. They stayed long after their plates were empty, swapping tales and ideology from previous lives. Jareth never imagined how wonderful it was to simply talk to someone.

Sarah giggled and teased, commenting on his outrageous stories. In their daze, they slowly made there way closer to one another. They were leaning over the table, each resting their jaw in their hand, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

The Goblins were now peeking through the doorway, spying on the strange behavior of their King. They had started creeping through the doorway, enthralled by their own curiosity.

Their laughter started to fade as they gazed at one another. When their breathing had settled, he leaned in slowly, giving her a heartwarming kiss. His smile lingered as he pulled his lips away from hers. His clouded eyes bore into hers, only a few inches apart. His finger twirled around a stand of her hair, bringing his thumb to caress the line of her jaw and chin. His boyish grin never faltered.

Sarah blushed from the sudden intimacy of the moment, and turned away slightly. It was then that she noticed the dozen eyes gawking at her.

"Um, Jareth?" She asked. The concern in her voice drew him from his hazed state. He looked around the room and saw it was littered with nosy Goblins.

"Whoever does not wish to be bogged best be out of my sight within the next three seconds." He commanded, trying to mask his rage with sheer authority.

As the small hoard of Goblins made their way out of the room, little Mage struggled to enter. She approached a now annoyed Jareth with a submissive bow. He glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Your Majesty, the Council convenes. They await your arrival." She looked up from her position, glancing at the slender finger that was stroking her Kind's hand.

"Thank you Mage. I will be there momentarily." And with that she took her leave.

Jareth waited until she exited the room before speaking.

"It seems I am being forced away from you yet again my love." He said, kissing her hand.

"As long as you are mine when the sun sets." Jareth gave her hand another kiss, smiling as he did so.

"I am yours any time of the day." He purred, leaving a trail of soft kisses up her arm.

He stopped once he reached her neck. The feeling of his breath on her skin made her tremble. She tilted her head to give him better access. He sensed the stir within her, and a low heat rumbled through him. Ever-so-gently, he planted teasing nips and kisses along neck, taking in the way her back arched with each touch.

His hand made its way under her dress to caress her thigh. She spread her legs slightly for him. With each caress his hand rose higher and higher up her leg. He let his fingers briefly brush against her folds, sending a sudden jolt of pleasure up her spine. She started moaning as he let himself feel her further.

Waiting until she was dripping wet from his slightest touch, he slipped one of his long fingers inside of her. He dragged his teeth across her skin, licking and nipping a trail to the other side of her neck. Once he was firmly latched on he slid another finger inside her.

The rhythm of his hand set her on fire. She started moving with him, her soft moans echoing in the hall. Just when she was about to throw him down on the table he stopped. He pulled his hand and mouth away from her, giving her a seductive sneer as he licked his fingers.

"I'll see you when the sun sets." He said with a snarky banter, before going up in a cloud of sparkles.

Sarah sat alone, all disheveled and panting. She was a bit confounded, and all riled up.


	19. A Bundle Of Worry

Chapter 19, A Bundle Of Worry

Jareth appeared in his seat at the head of the councilman table in a dramatic display of glitter and smoke, receiving no real reaction from his advisors. A hunched old Goblin cleared his throat, signaling the start of the meeting. Once the smoke had settled, Jareth leaned back in his chair.

"So, what dire news and eminent catastrophe's do you have for me today?" He asked sarcastically. His head advisor grumbled, sorting through a stack of papers.

"There is a continuing draught in the southern village of Farin. Locals have complained of a rather nasty Imp infestation in the north. Aside from that...just a few local laws that seek your approval." The wrinkled man huffed and puffed as he spoke.

"I see. And what are the Council's deliberations on these matters?" He asked around the table. The old Goblin coughed once more.

"We have discovered an old irrigation system in the south. We have produced a bill instituting its renovation with your approval. We have also arranged for a shipment of irulament to the north. That should get rid of the Imps." Jareth listened to the man as he scrolled through impending bills and laws.

"Very good. It seems you already have everything taken care of." He stopped flipping through the papers, looking over his shoulder for Mage.

"Mage, please go find Sarah for me. I'm afraid I left her alone in the dining hall. She does not yet know her way around the castle." She nodded from her corner, turning to leave the room.

Sarah wandered the halls aimlessly, searching for something of interest. The hall was dark, fewer and fewer torches lit the way. She heard the echo of footsteps within the darkness, and paused in her step.

"There you are Lady Sarah, I've been searching everywhere for you!" Exclaimed Mage, stepping from around the corner.

"Mage, you scared me. This castle can be creepy at times." She said, releasing the breath she'd been holding.

"That's just because you've made it to the Queen's wing. This section is relatively cut off." She said, wobbling past Sarah.

"The Queen's wing? Why is it cut off?" She questioned.

"Because there has never been a Queen to use it. The King has his personal rooms, and the Queen has hers." She informed.

"I see. Why does the Queen need private rooms?" Mage almost laughed.

"You didn't think the Queen just lounged about all day did you? In this realm, the Queen has just as much duty as the King." She led Sarah down the corridor, towards the common room.

"Please continue." She urged.

"While the King deals with more legal matters, the Queen deals with more communal issues. It is her job to support the subjects and the land. Pretty much, the Queen tries to solve problems before they reach the importance of being acknowledged by the King, understand?" She tried simplifying it as much as possible.

"So I make less work for the King is what your saying." Mage smirked at her wording.

"Precisely, except that you are not the Queen so these matters do not fall on you." She opened the door leading to the common room.

"Not yet. Though I will be in about three weeks." She commented. Mage stopped for a moment, turning back to look at Sarah.

"Forgive me, I didn't know. I thought His Majesty would have told me he made it official. Sometimes that boy has such a one track mind." She shook her head, angry with herself for her disrespect. Sarah walked past her, taking a seat on a couch next to a fireplace.

"Boy? I didn't know anyone referred to him in that manner." She said, staring at Mage. She walked to the fire pit and took a seat on the floor.

"Yes well, I have been around since he was a boy. I fear I will always see him as such." She admitted.

"Mage, what's your relationship with Jareth? You're obviously not just another servant. It's been puzzling me, that he has you clean his room when he could just poof it clean in an instant." She wondered aloud. Mage looked at her with that old motherly grin of hers.

"I am Jareth's caretaker. Ever since he was born, it has been my job to look out for his wellbeing. I believe ordering me to clean up his messes is his way of telling me I'm still useful." She told her. Sarah smiled at this information. This newly found soft spot in Jareth warmed her heart.

"So you're like his nanny then? He must care a great deal for you, to have you by his side everyday." her warmth radiated the room.

"Yes well, he may be a grown man, but I believe he still needs some guidance from time to time." Normally she would never divulge such information to anyone, but there was something about this girl. Somehow, she knew she could be trusted. She wondered how in the world her King managed to find someone like her. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you come into contact with my King? Did you first meet at the Festival?" She was so curious about her. Aside from Jareth, Sarah was the only person who spoke to her as an equal.

"Oh no, no I've know Jareth a long time." She chuckled. Mage raised a curious brow. "I was a runner. I wished my baby brother away, and I ran the Labyrinth. I ran it, and I beat it- about five years ago." Mage's eyes widened, as realization smacked her in the face.

"You? You're the Champion? The Legendary Runner?" Mage proclaimed, throwing Sarah off a bit.

"Um, yes? That's when I first met him, but I hadn't seen him since until the Festival. I guess things just went from there." Mage was still gaping at her.

"Well it's no wonder then. By the gods I should have known. It all makes sense now." Memories flashed through her head.

"What do you mean?" Sarah was growing concerned with Mage's reaction.

"Sarah, there has only been one Champion of the Labyrinth, only one. I should have known it was you. After the defeat of the Labyrinth, His Majesty was distraught. I had no idea why, I thought it was from merely losing the game but..." She trailed off in thought.

"But what? What happened after I left?" Sarah was worried now, she'd never thought of what had happened after her victory.

"The King, he was not the same. He became cruel, and indifferent. I feared for him, for a long time his soul was dark and his heart was empty. And then there was the Goblin Festival, and everything changed. All these years, I should have known it was you who stole his heart, and that you would be the one to give it back. It is truly a match of fate, you will be a glorious Queen. Like none the realm has ever seen before." Sarah was taken back by her words. Had she really caused him to suffer so? All this time she'd resented and feared him, did she deserve his forgiveness for such turmoil?

"Thank you Mage, that means a lot. I'll do my best to live up to your words." The fire crackled as they sat in silence. "Mage, does Jareth enjoy his job? I mean, the runners, and the children. What does he do with the wished aways, does he even like children?"

"Oh my dear," Mage chuckled. "There is nothing more in either worlds that he enjoys more than children. He treats each wished away as if it were his own, never leaving its side, showering it with affection. You wouldn't know it at first, but he desires nothing more than to be a father."

"I see...Well that's a good quality to have." She said with worry. A dark thought had been plaguing her mind, something she would soon need to confront Jareth about. Seeing her worry, Mage tried to raise her spirits.

"It is a shame Fae have so few children, it may take a hundred years...But as for the wished aways, His Majesty personally sees they are taken in by a loving Fae couple. They then transform into Fae, forgetting whatever life they had Aboveground."

"That's good. He truly has a kind heart, when you get past all the flash and anger." She attempted to kid. The room fell silent again, leaving Sarah with the hum of her worries.

She noticed the dimming light as the sun started to set, and slowly rose from her seat.

"You should probably lead me back to Jareth's room." She waited for Mage to lift herself from the floor.

"Of course." She said, proceeding Sarah into the hall.

Mage left Sarah standing outside the door to the King's chambers. Making her way back had taken longer than she thought, it was now fully dark out. She slowly opened the door and peered inside. She found Jareth in his sleep pants, pulling a white night shirt over his head. She took in the view before he realized she was there.

"There you are. I was worried I'd kept you too long, but apparently you were able to keep busy." He said, walking across the room towards her. She quietly closed the door behind her, leaning into it slightly. "My darling, you look exhausted." He stood in front of her now, cupping her face in his hand. "I was planning on ravishing you the second you entered but...I have something else in mind."

Although she was disappointed she would no longer be ravished, he was right. She hadn't realized how tired she was until now. He brought her away from the door, and towards the bathroom. The tub was already filling when they entered.

He slowly undid the laces of her dress, carefully removing each individual article of clothing. She stood before him, completely exposed, wrapping her arms to cover herself. She couldn't help still being a little shy around him. Jareth smiled down at her. He gently scooped her up and lowered her into the water. He then removed his own clothing and joined her in the tub.

He took her hand and pulled her to him, turning her around so she rested in his lap. He moved her hair from her back and began to gently wash her shoulders. She relaxed immensely from his soothing touch.

"I can't tell you how badly I wanted to do this the night I brought you to Lake Aria." He whispered into her ear.

"Lake Aria? You mean the cottage?" She asked, sinking into him.

"Heh, yes. It is called Lake Aria." He answered, continuing to wash and massage her back.

"That's a beautiful name." She mumbled.

"Yes it is." He hummed, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

She closed her eyes, and laid back against him, snuggling into his chest. They were quiet for some time, Jareth silently massaging Sarah's body, while she basked in the comforting pleasure of it. After a moment he stopped.

"Sarah," He paused before continuing. "I want you to know, even if I wasn't being forced into marriage, I would have still asked you to be my Queen." She caressed his thigh below the water, though there was nothing sexual about it.

"I love you Jareth. I think I have for a long time, maybe I always have." She spoke just over a whisper.

"And I you." He whispered back. "And like you, have only been able to admit it most recently." He said with a soft laugh. "Come, I think it's time for bed."

He pulled her from the tub, drying her off with a fluffy towel and redressing her in one of his night shirts. She then dried him, but allowed him to dress himself in his own night garments. Once again, he scooped her up and brought her to the bed. Gently, he laid her down and crawled under the covers beside her. Firmly secured under his arm, she rested her head on his chest. Enjoying the rise and fall of each breath, she felt the faint tugs of sleep pulling her away. Jareth let out a deep sigh as he to started to drift.

"Jareth?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you get a lot of runners?" She asked. He shifted slightly.

"Not many anymore. There used to be two or three a month, now maybe one a year. It's a shame, I quite enjoy it." He said.

"Enjoy what?" She asked. He smiled into nothing.

"The thrill. The slight change of routine. And well...the children of course."

"Do all Fae love children this much or is it just you?" She wondered.

"We all feel the need to reproduce. But I like to think my affections are unique. that's what makes me so good at my job. That is the very reason I ascended to this throne." He stated proudly, not sensing Sarah's discomfort.

"Jareth, I read in one of your books, something about Seventh Law." His attention became more serious as she spoke. "It said the law was designed solely to prompt reproduction. Does that mean..." She was cut off when he sat up suddenly.

"Sarah." She was forced to look up at him. "I would not join myself to you with the intention of breeding you dry." The notion had been worrying her greatly all day. "If, and when we have a child, it will be a result of our love and nothing else." She could only nod, keeping her emotions locked behind watery eyes.

He held her face in his hands, kissing her forehead as she let her fears escape her.

"You shouldn't worry my love, we have all of forever." He whispered into her hair.

"That's not long at all." She replied into his chest.


	20. Guile

Chapter 20, Guile

Sarah awoke the next morning to the sound of chirping birds and the piercing rays of bright morning light. She sat up, stretching her arms. Arms which plopped down to the bed when she saw she was alone again. She huffed, looking around before crawling out of bed. Still a bit groggy, she sat in a chair beside the fire.

There was a delicate white flower on the end table next to her. When she reached for it, she found a folded piece of parchment underneath it.

_My Lovely Morning Star,_

_ I fear I must leave you yet again, duty beacons me early this day. I tried to bid you far well, but you would not stir. I've instructed Mage to start lessons on the ways of the Underground. I bid you a wonderful day, and remember, I will always be yours when the sun sets._

_ -Jareth_

_P.S.- I've brought you a gift. I hope you like it._

She laughed to herself, taking a whiff of the strange flower. _ Always so charming_. She thought, setting the note back on the table. She sat for a bit, warming her feet against the fire. It wasn't long until Mage entered.

"My Lady Sarah, glad to see you're finally up. I trust you had a good nights rest?" She asked. Sarah turned to her.

"Yes, apparently I slept like a rock." She joked.

"With good reason." Mage quirked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"A woman has never been in the company of the King for so many nights in a row. I do clean up after him, I can only assume..." She trailed off, wanting to keep things proper. Sarah's eyes widened and her face reddened with embarrassment. She started waving her hands in front of her.

"Oh, no, no. Nothing like that. I just had a lot on my mind last night, and it tired me out." Mage raised a curious brow at her, but let it go.

"Well then, moving on. have you had your bath yet Sarah?" She said, changing subjects.

"No, I only just woke up. What time is it?" The sun didn't seem very high, and there was still a morning chill in the air.

"About eight o' clock." Mage replied. Sarah gave her a look of disbelief.

"Are you serious? That's considered sleeping in for you people? What time did Jareth get up?" She was about to crawl back into bed for another two hours.

"He usually rises with the sun, around five-thirty. Though he does not usually start his rounds until nine or so. He was called away to deal with a dispute this morning, however." She headed towards the bathroom to start the water.

"Jesus, there's no way I could get up that early everyday." She too got up and walked towards the bathroom. Noticing a small trinket box on the dresser, she stopped and placed the note inside it. Once in the bathroom to turned to Mage. "Thank you Mage. I think I can handle it from here." Gesturing around the bathroom.

"As you wish." She said, backing out of the room.

Sarah emerged sometime later clean as a whistle. Mage was waiting patiently in a chair next to the fire, surrounded by books. Sarah walked over to her, a bit perplexed.

"I find I owe you thanks. Your organization with the bookcase is marvelous. I was able to find everything we need." Mage said. Sarah took a seat next to her.

"What do we need books for?" Sarah asked.

"Why for our lessons! Have you forgotten already?" She bellowed. Sarah sat, and scratched her head. Her stomach started to grumble. "Oh, yes. Not before breakfast though. His Majesty made it clear not to forget to feed you this time my lady." Her tone was unusually cheerful.

"Mage? Is there something I should know about?" Sarah had never seen her act so genuinely cheerful.

"Excuse me? Oh, no. I'm just in a particularly good mood. No reason to fret." Mage wasn't about to give away the information she had just attained. She'd let her find out on her own. Sarah could only raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Alright...So, these lessons then. Where do we start?" Sarah diverted from her original confusion.

"We start with this." She answered. Almost immediately, a cart rolled into the room carrying an assortment of fruits and breads. "I told you, breakfast first." Sarah didn't wait for permission.

After breakfast, the two spent the next few hours going through the basic fundamentals of Underground law. They discussed everything from lower courts to the royal lineage. Mage never took her eyes from her. Sarah was growing uncomfortable with the strange yet warming look Mage was giving her.

"So, Jareth is an only child? And his parents, they've been in charge for...oh wow, a very long time." Sarah scrolled through the worn pages of the royal family tree. "Does that mean he's the only heir? Are there other royal families?" She looked to Mage.

"There is one other heir in the royal family. If both should die, the throne will fall to the next prominent bloodline." Sarah sat in thought. _So, this Seventh Law is more important than just Jareth needing a wife. If he doesn't get married and have a child, and god forbid something should happen...His entire family could lose the throne. As if there wasn't enough pressure..._

Mage looked at the clock in the corner of the room, slamming her book shut in a panic.

"Oh my dear!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Sarah asked

"Look at the time! We need to get you ready!" She jumped up, scrambling for Sarah's hand.

"For what!" Sarah shouted, a bit amused with her fluster.

"Why for the King's dinner of course!" Sarah looked for the clock, it was already six.

"Have we really been sitting here all day?" Sarah asked confounded. Mage pulled her from her seat and led her towards the armoire.

"It would seem so my lady." She answered.

"Mage, I don't know what to wear." Sarah said, opening the doors to the armoire.

Hanging from the rack was a single hanger, and on the hanger was a new dress. She thought she should be getting used to this by now, but it still took her breath away. It was white, with a shinning silver design. It was simple, full length, and long sleeved with a straight neckline. It was tightly fitted, with buttons on the wrists and up the back. It was thick, made of layers of a dense and heavy fabric. She took the dress from the hanger and saw there was something else in the closet. She then took out a very luxurious looking fur boa.

"Mage? Why do I need this?" It was heavy, and soft. She wondered what kind of fur it was.

"Because it's going to snow tonight." Came a deep voice from behind her. She whipped around to see Jareth looming over her. "I can't wait to see you dressed tonight. Though, I had thought you would be ready by now." He gave Mage an implying eye.

"Wait, you said it's going to snow? It's like seventy-five out! How could you know that?" She exclaimed.

"As yourself once said, my father has an eccentric flare. What could be more dramatic than a flurry in the middle of summer?" He mused. Sarah shook her head slightly.

"Alright then...Get out so I can change." She stated.

"You dare give orders to the King?" He warned.

"Unless you prefer me to show up dressed in worn tights and one of your night shirts?" She warned back.

"I prefer you dressed in nothing at all my pet." His tone was dark and seductive. He ran a finger through her hair. "The next time I show up, I'm presenting you in whatever state of dress you happen to be in." He said, poofing in a cloud of glitter. She stuck her tongue out at the shimmering smoke.

Sarah dressed in record time, not wanting to bet against Jareth's claim. Her face was pale and glowing. She wore very little makeup, just enough to make sure she made an impression. As she looked in the mirror, trying to decide what to do with her hair, Mage snapped her fingers.

Sarah's hair went from wavy and frazzled to ice smooth and pin straight. It was parted perfectly down the middle, and held a shine worthy of the stars. Sarah stood back and looked at herself.

"I look like that elf from Lord of the Rings." She mumbled.

"Excuse me, lady Sarah?" Mage asked. Sarah looked herself over once more, making sure everything was in place.

"Oh nothing. We should probably get going." She said.

"Finally." Came Jareth's voice. Sarah twirled around to see him lounging on a couch.

"When did you get here?" She asked, a bit startled by his sudden appearance.

"What if I said I never left?" He rose and walked over to the mirror she was standing in front of and situated his own ensemble.

Sarah took the opportunity to give him a good once over. He was wearing tight grey pants, similar to the ones she saw him in while running the Labyrinth. He had a white fluffy shirt covered in a midnight blue velvet coat. He wore his trademark black gloves. He had a white collar, with his signature horned pendant in the center. His boots were the same midnight blue as his coat. Lost in her daze, she didn't notice him turn to her.

"One more thing, Elves are dreadful, uncivilized creatures. Don't ever refer yourself to one again." He said, placing the necklace he'd given her around her neck. "Perfect." Was all he said, as he looked upon her.

"Jareth? If this is your seal, then what is the pendent you always wear?" She'd never thought about it before. He just smiled.

"The owl is my seal as Goblin King. What you are referring to, my dear, is the High sigil, my families royal crest. You'll get to wear one soon enough, don't worry." He teased.

"I see. Shall we get going then?" She offered him her arm. He locked his arm in hers, staring into her eyes as they vanished; leaving Mage to clean up the sparkles.

They materialized outside the door to the ballroom at the High castle. Sarah was a little confused, and turned to him.

"I thought you said it would be snowing, I figured that meant we'd be outside." She looked to him for an answer.

"I assure you, there will most definitely be snow." He snickered.

Suddenly, they heard trumpets start to play. A bowling ball of anxiety dropped in Sarah's stomach. Jareth sensed her nervousness and stroked her hand.

"Don't be nervous. This is for you, just enjoy yourself." She tried to control her breathing.

"Easy for you to say. You're a handsome, powerful, charismatic King who knows and commands the respect of all these people. Who am I? Just some mortal about to take what I'm sure all those lovely Fae women have been trying to get their hands on for, oh I don't know, a few hundred years?" She rambled. Jareth could only laugh.

"Who are you, Sarah Williams? You are the Champion of the Labyrinth, soon to be Goblin Queen, and above all, the holder of my heart. _All those Fae women_, may have been after the crown, but nothing more. You have power. Power to make kingdoms crumble, something none of them will ever possess. You have the power of love, never forget that." She was about to kiss him when a loud and annoying voice started to wail.

"Introducing, the High Prince of the Underground Jareth, and Champion of the Labyrinth, the Lady Sarah!" The voice screamed.

Just then, the doors started to open. Jareth straightened his back in a firm stance, Sarah took his lead. She felt a cool burst of air nip at her skin as the door opened, slowly revealing the most beautiful spectacle she had seen yet.

The ballroom was not as she remembered. It was about five times the size than it was the first time she'd been there. And it was snowing. They were most definitely indoors, she was sure she was staring at a ceiling. Even more peculiar was the fact that there were no clouds. Snow was falling out of thin air, gliding in a graceful flurry.

"Jareth, this is beautiful." She whispered.

"I thought you would like it." He whispered back, leading them into the ballroom.

They were met by Oetheron and Linae at the base of the staircase leading to the dance floor. Sarah smiled to them both. Oetheron smiled before turning to the crowd.

"My friends! Give me your attention for this moment, I have an announcement." His voice echoed throughout the room. "There has been a royal engagement!" That statement certainly caught everyone's attention. "My son, is getting married." He said, placing his hand on Jareth's shoulder. "To none other, than this beautiful young woman." He took Sarah's hand, displaying her to the crowd. She felt hundreds of eyes on her. She was growing extremely uncomfortable. "I introduce the newest member of my family. I give you, your new High Princess, Sarah!" He praised, and the crowd went up in cheer. Sarah couldn't believe it, there was no way all these people were that ecstatic about a human taking the throne.

Jareth took Sarah's other hand and give it a kiss in a grand bow. He lingered in this submissive position, displaying his honor and devotion to his Queen. When he rose, he gave his father a nod. He nodded back, allowing him to take her away.

He walked her into the center of the crowd, holding her hand high in his for all to see. She was extremely anxious, now surrounded by judging eyes. They moved away aas they walked, making a path lined with strage faces. Once in the center of the dance floor, Jareth wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him as they started to dance. It was slow, and soothing, an attempt to calm her down. She tore her gaze from the crowd and looked to him. He was already staring bacl. He wanted to make it clear to her, and to all others, that he had eyes for no other, that he saw no other. A small circle formed around them. Everyone watched as they danced. One by one couples started to join the circle.

"See, this isn't so bad." He said to her, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Yea, I guess you're right. I just can't help thinking not everyone is as happy for you as they appear." She gave him a weak smile.

"Well of course they're not. I'm sure most of them can't stand the sight of us." He spoke casually, correcting himself when he saw the frown on Sarah's face. "Don't be upset precious, it is expected of them. But, they know better than to show you any level of disrespect. If it helps, my father is genuinely exultant by the fact." He smiled down at her, spinning her about.

"He certainly seems it." Her heart lightened just a tad.

"His blessing will make this a lot easier for the both of us. In fact, he was the one to push it." He admitted.

"Yes, he told me something about that." Jareth gave her a questioning eye. He didn't like his father going around behind his back, especially with Sarah.

"What did he tell you love?" He tried not to sound interrogating.

"That he was the one to warn you about my time constraint, and that he was happy he was able to tell you in time." She answered, batting her eyes innocently.

"That's all he said? I'm surprised he didn't sugar coat it a little more. After all, he very well saved my life." He lifted her up and spun them around.

"What?" She asked, suspended in mid air.

"I'm sure you've learned that a Fae may only fall in love once." Sarah watched him intently.

"Um, yea. That's why you're all so horny, the whole physical over emotional pleasure thing." She responded.

"Very true love." He laughed at her choice of phrase. "But to be more specific. A Fae may only love once, and the possible tragedy from losing their one and only love becomes just that." She gave him a puzzled look. "Once a Fae feels love, they can not live without it. If the connection is ever severed, they will die." He placed her hand on his shoulder, and continued to dance.

"So, you can literally die of a broken heart?" She became very worried, all the sudden he seemed so fragile. Or rather, she was fragile. If something ever happened to her, Jareth would die.

"It is a price I am willing to pay, for just one minute with you." He said, holding her to him. A thought ran through her mind.

"So, when you said he saved your life...you mean you loved me then, and he knew as well...So he did all this to ensure your safety, not necessarily because he approves of me. It was either marry me or lose his only heir." She rambled. He saw how upset she was getting, and held her tighter.

"Perhaps. I told you he was manipulative. But none the less, he is happy for us, and he likes you. I can tell." He placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"And what of your mother? I haven't even been introduced yet." She asked.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with my mother. She is daft and inane. She'll consider you blessed to merely stand in her presence." Jareth spoke with agitation. She could see he had issues with her. She thought this was may be why he was so close to Mage. She looked away from him in thought.

"Fae don't have the emotional connections to family that humans do." He tried to assure her. He didn't need her pity.

"And what of you?" She asked him.

"I've always thought of myself as...rebellious." He said with a laugh. She gave a light huff, leaning her head on his chest.

"Thank you, by the way. For the gift I mean, this dress is beautiful." She spoke softly.

"The dress is not your gift, but I am glad you like it." He said.

"Then what is my present?" She looked up at him.

"This." He said, taking a small box from his coat pocket. "I know in your world it is customary for the male to offer his intended a ring of some sort. I felt it only necessary." Meeting her gaze with a smile, he took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. His smile grew larger. "Perfect." She tore her gaze from him to look at her hand.

It was a large yellow stone, and shone like the sun. Surrounding it were tiny diamonds. Her eyes widened when she realized the band itself was made of an assortment of different sized diamonds. She couldn't even fathom how much something like this would be worth Aboveground. Tears started to swell in her eyes.

"Jareth, this is absolutely beautiful. You didn't have to." She looked up at him with a smile. "What kind of stone is this?" She asked.

"It's a yellow diamond. They remind me of you." He raised her chin to look her in the eyes. "There will be no tears this night my love. I have much more to offer you than a sparkling rock, but I am pleased you like my gift." He gave her a loving grin.

"Like it? I love it. This is all such a fairy tale." She pushed back happy tears.

"Fairy tales don't exist in this world. Here, it's just the events of the day." He joked, giving her a gentle kiss. They hardly got to savor the moment, before they were interrupted.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty." Came a familiar voice. "Pardon my intrusion, I merely want to offer my congratulations." They turned to see Alasdair's wicked smile beaming onto them. Sarah gave him a cruel glare.

"Why thank you, cousin." Jareth was forced to give him good fortune.

"It seems my charms are no match for yours, you must _teach_ me dear cousin." He annunciated. Jareth reigned in his anger. _ How dare he! He really has the audacity to approach me, and my bride after such events? And to accuse me of using spells? In her presence? How dare he insult her intelligence in such a manner._

"It had nothing to do with my _charm_, it was Sarah who won my heart of her own accord." He gave Alasdair a warning eye. Alasdair's eyes quickly darted from Sarah back to Jareth. A slight smirk graced his lips.

"I see...How positively...intriguing." He looked Jareth in the eye with a sardonic grin. Tension was flaring between the two, when an aberrant woman latched onto Alasdair's arm.

She was pale, and blonde. She was extremely thin, and positively annoying.

"There you are Alasdair, I've been looking for you every where." She stumbled into him. She acted as if she were drunk, but Sarah thought otherwise. "Oh, Your Majesty, I didn't see you. How wonderful it is, the prospect of marriage I mean." She didn't give Sarah one look.

"Serena." Was all Jareth said. He gestured towards Sarah, raising her hand in his.

"Ah, yes! This must be the lucky mortal. I can't tell you how many women would kill to be in your position." Her voice bounced in a most irritating manner, and her nose was as high as she could reach.

"Serena, this is the Lady Sarah, my future Queen." Jareth pulled her to the center of Serena's view, forcing her to look upon Sarah. "Sarah, this is Lady Serena. She is a Duchess of the Troll Kingdom." He eyed Serena and Alasdair cautiously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sarah said, bowing slightly. Serena didn't try to hide her sneer. When Sarah rose, she quickly recovered with a grin. Alasdair took Serena's arm.

"Come, we should keep them no more. They have much to celebrate." He said to her. He then gave the couple a bow reaching for Sarah, and to much of Jareth's dislike, placed a friendly kiss upon her hand. No one noticed the golden string that slithered from the stitching of his glove, into the sleeve of Sarah's dress.

"Ta, Ta!" Serena cheered with a wave as they disappeared into the crowd. After she was sure they were gone, she turned to Jareth.

"I don't like them." Sarah muttered, scanning the crowd.

"It seems they will be bothering each other now." Jareth said, pulling her back into the dance.

They spent the rest of the night being confronted by member after member of the court. They would give there congratulations, and Jareth would introduce Sarah, and they would each offer their admirations. She tried to remember who each person was, and what position they held, but was slowly overwhelmed. After a few hours of meet and greet, they gave up. Choosing instead, to enjoy the party that was meant for them. They ate and drank and laughed, ignoring all those who tried to distract them. When they were both feeling light on their feet, they decided for one last dance.

They were clumsy, laughing along with one another. Their foreheads pressed against each other as they moved, needing the extra balance. The two lovers giggled, whispering sweet nothings with little kisses as the world faded around them.

"Would you look at them. I've never seen him look like that." Linae said to her husband.

"You mean happy? Of course you haven't, he's in love." Oetheron replied.

"I don't like this, it's far to dangerous." She waved a disapproving hand at them.

"It's too late, nothing can be done. Would you prefer him dead?" He retorted.

"Winding up dead is what worries me." She huffed.

"She's already begun the change, she'll be Fae soon enough." He looked to his wife.

"I suppose you're right. I still don't understand your infatuation with mortals, it's beneath us." She grumbled. Oetheron became stiff, this was a topic she brought up all too often.

"Our kind started out as a single human. They are the same as us, I only free their inner magic. You would be wise to embrace it after all these years. My will is law." He became dark and commanding. She didn't respond, choosing to look once more upon her son.

"I have spoken with the girl. She has a strong will, and a wise heart. I believe she to be his match, and will make a fine Queen." He stopped speaking after that, watching the two dance and stumble to their own beat.

"I feel like I'm floating." Sarah said to Jareth.

"Maybe you are." He replied.

"How long have we been dancing? I can't even feel my legs anymore." She giggled. Jareth dipped down and scooped her up in his arms with one swoop.

"Then perhaps it is best we take a break. I believe your lovely legs need tending." He teased, rubbing his nose against hers. They were gone before anyone noticed.

They appeared in midair, falling onto the bed back in Jareth's castle. They laughed, rolling around in an loving embrace. She drew her head back in laughter, when he started kissing her neck.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She asked sarcastically.

"Kissing you" He mumbled into her neck.

"I thought you were going to tend my legs." She said with a hazy smile. The room was spinning slightly

"I am. But first, I'm going to make the rest of you numb." He'd made his way into her cleavage.

"I feel kinda dizzy." She said.

"Me too." His face was suddenly level with hers, as he pulled her dress down her body. _When the hell did he undo the back of my dress? _She wondered. _ Maybe I drank more than I thought._

He started to pull the dress from her completely, stumbling when he got to her feet, apparently he'd drank more than he thought as well. Once she was free of the dress, he removed his jacket and fell on top of her, kicking his boots off along the way.

She felt her way under his shirt, ripping it free from his pants. It took her a minute, but she managed to yank it over his head.

"Did I ever tell you how good you look in nothing but skin tight snakeskin pants?" She asked jokingly.

"Oh, I know I do." He laughed. "Did I ever tell you how good you look completely bare and exposed on my bed?" He looked her up and down as he spoke.

"Yes." She teased, pulling him to her, giving him a messy kiss.

He hovered over her, returning her kiss with animalistic passion. He tore his mouth away from hers, kissing his way down her body. He cupped one of her breasts, furiously licking and sucking her nipple. She arched her back to him, rubbing her hips against his. With a snap of his fingers, his pants were gone. He wrapped his free arm around her back, keeping her arched. Very slowly, he moved against her, letting the hardness of his girth tease her sensitive nub.

She was gripping the sheets, moaning softly. He started kissing his way along her chest, making his way to her other breast. Already dripping wet, he placed himself at her entrance, teasing her as he just barely parted her lips. He moved rhythmically, moving a little deeper with each thrust; but refusing to give in, he wanted her to beg for it. After a moment she started squirming.

"Jareth just fuck me already!" She screamed, unable to control herself. He looked up at her and sneered.

"Such language is unbecoming of a Queen." He said with a snarky banter. He watched her moan with frustration. Lost in her display, he didn't notice he'd let himself push deeper. She moaned louder as he started to fill her.

"Jareth please, I can't take this." She was starting to sweat from the stress.

Without thinking, he thrust into her. They both let out hoarse moans as he started moving within her. He felt himself harden further, watching the pleasure in her face. Plunging into her deeper, he savored the feeling of her warmth and tightness.

With his arm still locked around her, he flipped them both. She rested on his lap, unsure what to do. She felt disoriented for a moment. Laying down on the bed, Jareth reached for her hips. He slowly started rocking her, lifting her up and down as he did so. She felt a sharp jolt of pleasure, but was a bit surprised when Jareth started moaning.

Once she got the rhythm down he released her, allowing his hands to roam over her body. Her head started to get hazy, and her movements irregular. _I'm too drunk to do this_... She thought. He saw her struggle, and sat up. Wrapping his arms around her, he embraced her in a deep kiss as they moved together.

He then pushed her back to the bed, returning to their original position. Now laying upside down on the bed, Sarah's head hung slightly over the edge. He grabbed her hair, supporting her head as he rammed himself into her harder. He moved faster and faster, feeling her start to constrict around him. She tightened her legs around him, letting out a scream as her climax overtook her. He nearly launched them off the bed as he gave one final thrust, coming to his own completion.

The two were exhausted, the room still spinning around them. After situating the bed, they locked into a loving embrace. Soon, both were sound asleep.

The night was calm and quiet. With Jareth and Sarah dead to the world, there was no one to see the golden thread creep from the folds of Sarah's dress. The two lovers slept in peace, as the thread wrapped itself around Jareth's neck. It glowed, before sinking into his skin. The light soon dimmed out of existence, and once again the night was dark, calm and quiet, as if nothing had happened.

Alasdair, still enjoying the wonder of the ball, felt a tug at the back of his mind. A creeping sneer played across his face.

"Alasdair, what is it?" Serena asked.

"It is done." He said. A grand smile burst onto her face. Alasdair quickly grabbed her by the waist and poofed them from the castle. Now they had much to celebrate.


	21. The Conspiracy

Chapter 21, The Conspiracy

Sarah awoke to the sound of someone rummaging around the room. It was cold, the blanket that had been covering her was gone. She sat up, and saw Jareth tossing through his things.

"I don't know what you're still doing here." He said, not bothering to look at her. She scratched her eyes and shook her head, not sure she heard him right.

"What?" She asked.

"I said it is time for you to leave! You would do well to listen the first time I speak." He commanded. Sarah flinched. He spoke to her with such anger. What was his problem?

"Why do I have to leave?" She asked him, trying to cover herself. He slammed his hands down on a table.

"Mage!" Mage entered, wary of the rage in his voice. "Remove this woman immediately!" He ordered. She too, was confused. She stood, not sure what was going on or what to do. "Is there a reason no one seems to hear me today? I said get her out!" Mage shuffled over to Sarah, handing her her clothes.

"What? Jareth what's going on?" Sarah was worried now, quickly dressing as she spoke. He finally turned to look at her. She thought he was going to leap across the room and attack her.

"You dare refer to me by name, wench? I don't know what happened last night, but I assure you, you have no such authority!" He screamed. He'd never spoken to her like this. Tears swelled in her eyes, she didn't understand.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened last night? What's going on?" She was on the verge of crying. Mage hurried her along. Jareth gave a menacing chuckle.

"Apparently I enjoyed myself a little too thoroughly last night. I don't know what you think may have happened, but I have a schedule to keep, and you are of no further use to me." She was now fully dressed. Mage was trying to pull her from the bed. "I suggest you have her out of my castle by the time I return." He said to Mage, and then turned to Sarah. "Dear girl, you really should try to control yourself better. The sight before me is quite unpleasant." He said before exiting the room.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. Her mind started racing, as she let out choked tears. She looked to Mage for an answer.

"You need to leave, now." Mage whispered, pulling her to her feet.

"Mage stop! What is going on? Why does he not know who I am?" Reluctantly, she let Mage lead her towards the door.

"My Lady, we must hurry." She started going through a small box on Jareth's desk.

"But why?" She tried reigning in her emotions. Mage turned to her, holding a crystal.

"He is bewitched." And with that, she transported the two to Lake Aria.

Sarah was so confused, she didn't have the slightest idea of what was happening. _Bewitched? What? How? This is all happening too fast._ She needed to sit. Once inside the cottage, she threw herself into a chair.

"Mage, tell me what is going on. What do you mean he's bewitched? He was fine last night." She was exhausted, it couldn't be any later than five-thirty in the morning. Mage placed the crystal on the table, taking a seat next to Sarah.

"Someone has put a spell on him. I could see it in his eyes. Someone must have placed a charm on him at the ball." She tried to speak calmly.

"Why? What's it doing to him?" She was starting to calm down.

"It would seem someone doesn't want the King getting married." She eyed Sarah intently.

"Why? I mean...who would actually do something like this?" She was trying to make sense of everything.

"Sarah, His Majesty is the single direct heir to the throne. He has only two weeks before he is abdicated. That is more than enough cause. There are other royal families, I'm sure one of them must be behind it." She rested her hand on Sarah's knee.

"Well then we don't have any time to waste." She said, getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" Mage asked.

"If this is truly happening, we must tell Oetheron. He'll help us, I know it." She said shutting the door behind her. "I'll be out soon! I just need to make myself presentable!" She yelled from behind the door.

Mage sat in worry. This was a grave situation they were in. Sarah emerged soon after, ready to go. She grabbed the crystal from the table, standing close to Mage.

"The High Castle." She said, vanishing in puff of glitter.

They arrived in an open lobby. A small male Fae rushed over to them.

"My Lady, what is your business for being here?" He asked. His voice was timid, she thought maybe this wasn't how to make an entrance.

"I need to speak with the High King immediately. It is of the upmost importance." She tried to sound commanding and serious.

"Wait here one minute." He stared at her for a moment, before scurrying away

Sarah looked down at Mage, who returned the same distressed expression. They stood in the lobby, waiting. After a few minutes, a booming voice echoed from a hallway. Oetheron soon followed. He approached her with outstretched arms. Sarah stood as stiff as a board.

"My dear, what brings you here at such an hour? You should be in the company of my dear son." He exalted.

"Your Majesty please, something's happened. Jareth's been bewitched." She spat. Oetheron paused his embrace, holding her by the shoulders. His expression became stone and serious.

"What? You have proof of this?" He eyed her suspiciously. Mage stepped forward.

"Your Majesty, it is true. He has been cursed, I have seen it. I don't know how, or why, or what kind of spell it is but-" Sarah cut her off.

"He doesn't remember me. He threw me out like a harlot. Please you have to help." She pleaded. Remembering she needed to present herself as calm and collected, she reigned in her worry and waited for his response.

Oetheron stepped away from her, pacing as he thought.

"How could this happen?" He wondered aloud.

"Sire, with the installment of Seventh Law in only two weeks, it would seem someone wishes my King to lose his throne." Mage explained. Oetheron took in her words, processing what was happening.

"I should have foreseen such events. I should have had someone watching." His voice became aggravated. "I will see for myself, and divulge what ever spell he is under." He turned back to Sarah, frowning at the tears that glazed her eyes. "I will send you word. Fear not, I will fix this." He spoke softly, caressing her chin with his thumb.

"Thank you." She whispered, fighting back tears.

"I must warn you, until we know what is going on, I strongly suggest you stay away. There may be more to this than we know. I do not wish a tragedy to befall you." Sarah backed away and nodded. Turning to Mage, signaling it was time to leave.

They vanished once again, returning to the cottage. Mage stood in the doorway after Sarah entered.

"Lady Sarah, I must go. I have my duties as well." She was sad for her, knowing there was no way to help.

"I know." She replied. Mage wanted to comfort the dear girl.

"Will you be alright? I will check on you when I am permitted." She tried to prolong her departure.

"I'll be fine. Oetheron will fix all this...He has to." She gave Mage a false smile.

Mage nodded as she turned to leave. Reluctantly, she closed the door behind her, heading back to the castle. Sarah sat alone, unsure of what to do next.

Jareth sat in his throne, pinching the bridge of his nose. He saw Mage enter from the corner of his eye. She took her place to the side of him.

"Where have you been all morning." He groaned.

"Ridding you of your night's affairs. She was proving to be rather difficult." There was a trance hint of a sneer on his face.

"She really was quite ridiculous." He said. Mage watched him carefully. She needed to find out as much as she could without alarming him.

"Sire, are you feeling alright?" She asked. He huffed.

"No. My head is killing me. How much did I drink last night?" He asked himself.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, I wasn't there. Do you remember anything from last night?" She couldn't understand how he wouldn't know who Sarah was.

"I remember dancing." He said with a smirk. " Nothing much aside from that. It seems I faired well, that woman was quite tempting wasn't she." He asked rhetorically.

_He really doesn't remember Sarah? What does he believe has transpired the past week? This is very peculiar.._. She thought.

A furry Goblin ran up to Jareth, bounding about with anticipation.

"Sire! Sire!" It shrieked. Jareth winced at the pain in his head.

"What?" He spat.

"His Majesty, the High King! He is here to see you!" The little thing shouted between bounces. Jareth didn't move.

Oetheron entered the room, calm and cheerful. He approached his son, expecting the usual bow. He was startled when he did nothing, remaining in his slouched position on the throne.

"My son! How good it is to see you." He bellowed, his eyes scanning Jareth's face.

"What is the means for your visit, father?" Jareth snapped, looking up at him with distaste. Normally, the King would have taken grave offense to such disrespect, but under the circumstances he remained indifferent.

"Can a father not check up on his son? You seemed to have quite the time at my dinner last night, I wanted to see how you were doing." Jareth raised a suspicious eyebrow, he didn't trust his father as it was and this was certainly odd behavior for him.

"It would seem I did. I don't remember a damn thing." He said, holding the side of his head.

"I see. Did you at least find the company of a good woman?" He asked, wanting to know if he truly didn't remember Sarah as she had said.

"All I can say is I woke to an arduous woman in my bed." He snickered. Oetheron looked into his eyes, there was something different.

"And is she gone?" He asked warily.

"Aren't they always?" Jareth responded, giving him a mischievous grin.

"Tell me, are you looking forward for what is to come in two weeks?" Oetheron stood, rather awkwardly. If he didn't remember Sarah, did he remember his marriage obligation?

"Remind me father, what is to come in two weeks?" Jareth humored his question. Oetheron was taken back a bit. This was serious.

"Why, it is soon to be the day of your birth. There is to be a grand celebration. After all, it is to be your five-hundredth year." Jareth merely let out a disgruntled huff.

"Well, I will keep you no longer, it appears you are recovering just fine." He gave a defeated grin. "Come, bid me farewell." He beaconed his son.

As if he was still an aggravated teenager, he slowly rose and slumped towards his father, giving an exaggerated bow. When he rose, Oetheron placed his hands on his shoulders, staring into his eyes. Jareth felt a slight pulse as his father began to speak.

"I will see you soon my son. I wish you the best." And with that he was gone.

Jareth returned to his seat, slouching into his usual position. He pondered the strange behavior of his father, dismissing it as honest concern.

Sarah was in the same spot she had been in, lost in thought. The dramatic burst of glitter drew her attention. She shot up, realizing who it was.

"Oetheron! That was fast. Tell me, what have you learned? Can you save him?" She almost threw herself at him.

"It seems you are right. He has been spelled, and it is more serious than I thought." His voice was laced with sympathy.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I was able to determine the intensions of his enchantment." He walked her over to sit by the fire.

"How?" She asked him.

"I sent a magic pulse through him by contact, I was able to decipher what magic was being used on him." He took a seat on the couch.

"And?" She sat across from him.

"The spell, was designed to make him forget his love for you. To forget your identity completely. Not only that, he seems to have forgotten his obligation to Seventh Law. Whoever conjured this curse wants him to exceed his time limit, forcing him to give up the throne." He stopped, sensing she was about to say something.

"Ok, now we know what's going on. Can you fix it? Undo the spell I mean?" She tried to sound hopeful.

"I, myself can not. It will require many of my researchers to determine the precise spell used, and even more to find the charm to reverse it." Her face dropped. He leaned into her, placing his hand over hers. "I will have my top augurers working day and night. There is still time. but, all I can say for you is to wait. There is nothing you can do in the matter, not yet." She nodded in understanding. He left her soon after that, wanting to get started right away. Once again, Sarah was alone contemplating a life without Jareth.

Jareth sat in his daily court, listening to the complaints of his subjects. His head was pounding, and he felt dizzy. All of the sudden he rose from his seat, and started to exit the room. He stumbled and ran into the door, pausing to catching his breath.

"Your Majesty!" Mage exclaimed rushing over to him. His breathing was heavy, and he stood hunched in the doorway.

"I'm fine." His voice was hoarse.

"Perhaps you should lay down. I will take care of the rest of your appointments." She tried to lead him towards his chambers, how she hated to see him suffer. He thrashed his arm, pushing her away.

"Don't touch me. I can walk of my own accord." He yelled, attempting to straighten himself.

"Sire, you seem ill, please, I urge you to retire for the day." She pleaded with him. He rationalized his current state, deciding she was right and resumed walking down the corridor.

Days passed. After a week or so with no word, Sarah became extremely distraught. She hadn't seen the King or Mage in what seemed an eternity. She'd managed to keep herself from going insane by spending her time visiting Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. They knew nothing of what was going on, and were a simple escape from her worries.

To her dismay, it was an escape that was always short lived. Every night she returned to the lake and slept alone, in the place that meant so much to them. Every night his vision came to her, an agonizing bliss she would never be able to be rid of.

It was just another day in the countdown. Sarah sat beside the windowsill watching chirping birds flutter about, when Mage appeared. She jumped up at the sight of her.

"Mage!" She exclaimed.

"Lady Sarah." Mage replied.

"Where have you been? I was getting so worried." She started to ramble when Mage waved a hand, telling her to silence. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Sarah, I'm afraid His Majesty has fallen ill."


	22. To Give By The Diffident

A/N- I thank you all for your wonderful reviews and comments. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know how much you're enjoying my story. To those of you who hate to read all the plot conflict, turmoil and bad/sad things I'm sorry to put you through it, but I thought it needed some spice after all the lovey dovey sugar. But you'll be glad to know I hate writing it lol and it won't last _too_ long ;) . So don't worry, I love happy endings, you won't be disappointed. :)

Chapter 22, To Give By The Diffident

"What?" Sarah screamed. "What do you mean he's _fallen ill_?" Her eyes practically burst out of her head.

"He's been completely bed ridden the past few days...I thought...I though perhaps he was just hung over at first, but that was just my foolishness. I was unable to stir him this morning, I fear the worst." Her head hung low as she spoke.

"You mean he's dead? Are you serious? He can't die! He can't, he can't! Why didn't you say something?" She started rambling, pacing and thrashing her arms. Her eyes darted around the room in disbelief. Mage quickly rushed over to calm her down.

"No, no! He's not dead. My dear, he's still alive!" She tried to assure her. "But I fear he won't be for much longer. Forgive me, but I've been so busy managing the kingdom and taking care of His Majesty, I haven't had the time." Nothing could mask the guilt in Mage's voice. If Jareth died, it would be her fault.

Sarah calmed down a bit, but continued her frantic pacing.

"We have to tell Oetheron immediately. It's been over a week and I haven't heard any news from him." Mage nodded, quickly grabbing the crystal from its spot on the table. She stood close to Sarah.

"Take us directly to King Oetheron." Mage looked up at Sarah with surprise just before they vanished.

Oetheron was locked in his study for yet another day, vigorously combing through book after book. It had been over a week now and they had learned nothing. The King had every single one of his trusted men working on the matter, but it seemed their efforts were futile. He almost gasped when Sarah and Mage materialized in the room.

"Sarah, what in the Underground are you doing here?" He was tired, all the charisma and cheer was gone.

"Your Majesty, have you found anything?" Sarah ignored his question, rushing up to his desk. "Please, this is important." She pleaded.

"I know it is important. I told you I would send word with any results, but the truth is my scryers and I have been working day and night and have found absolutely nothing." He leaned back in his chair. "There are thousands upon thousands of different spells, and more are made every day. It is nearly impossible to trace one such as this. But do not worry, there is still time." He didn't understand the reason for such outburst.

"Majesty, Jareth is dying!" Sarah screamed. She used every ounce of self control to keep herself from bursting into tears. He quickly looked to Mage, who slowly stepped forward.

"My Lord, it is true. He has been ill for the fast few days, my worries grew when I was unable to wake him this morning." Oetheron sat in thought, a grim theory had just been confirmed.

"Tell me, what has befallen my son. I wish to know every detail." He demanded. Sarah turned to listen to Mage as well.

"Well, at first it was merely a headache. Then he said he was getting agonizing pangs in his chest, disrupting his breathing. Soon, the pain was so bad he was unable to move out of bed. Then, this morning...He looked as if he was simply sleeping but...his heart. His heart was barely beating, and when it did beat...I thought it was going to burst out of his chest." She explained the best she could.

Oetheron closed the book in front of him. His expression became quiet serious.

"Mage, I need you to leave for a moment. I need to speak with Sarah." His voice was practically monotone. He rose from his seat and walked over to a wall. Mage made her exit. Sarah was about to speak when Oetheron beat her to it. "Sarah, please have a seat. There are things we must discuss." Wary and confused, she slowly backed to a chair.

He stood in front of a bare wall. Sarah watched with intrigue.

"Open." He hummed.

Sarah's eyes widened as a large and intricate safe emerged from the wall. Oetheron opened it, and pulled a small worn book from its contents. After closing the safe, it sank back into the wall. He then made his way to sit in the chair beside her. His expression was stone. Sarah waited for him to speak.

"Sarah, there has been something plaguing my mind, and it would seem my fears have been confirmed." He said while flipping through the pages.

"What do you mean, what's happening? Is the spell killing him as well?" She asked. He didn't look up at her, but spoke kindhearted.

"No. This is not a result of the spell, directly. What I am about to tell you is very serious, and a little complicated." He looked up at Sarah, who nodded in return. "The spell placed upon my son was to make him forget his love, not dissolve it. While he knows not who you are consciously...His subconscious still loves you very much. Do you understand so far?" He spoke slow and clear. She nodded once again. "So, the torment caused by the spell, along with his separation from you, is tearing his soul apart. He truly is dying Sarah, dying of a broken heart." He stared into her eyes, waiting for her to breakdown.

"Wait...so the spell only hides his love, and the stress from it is what's killing him?" Reducing his explanation. Oetheron thought of her prognosis.

"Extremely simplified, yes." Still, he waited for her tears.

"Is there anything you can do? Can you reverse the spell in time?" She'd be damned if she was just going to break down and give up. Oetheron glanced down at the book he was holding.

"I fear he will not live long enough to see the end of this enchantment." He admitted. Sarah refused to believe it, and said nothing. "But...I do know of something else." His finger tapped on the book. "Sarah, what I am about to tell you is the most well kept secret of the Underground. Do you understand me?" She stiffened, waiting for the precious information he was about to reveal to her.

He took his gaze from her, and opened to the page he had been searching for.

"It is common knowledge that a Fae may only fall in love once, and that they will die if they ever lose it. This is because when the Fae fall in love they actually give a part of their soul to the other. When one is separated or dies, the other ones soul becomes separated and dies along with it." He paused, running his finger along the page. "There is a charm, something I have guarded all my life, and my father before me." He paused once again.

"What does it do?" She urged him on.

"It will isolate the part of his soul intwined within yours, and separate it from your body. It will then be able to return to his own body." She stared at him intently. "It will save him." He finally looked up at her, with regret in his eyes.

"Then let's do it!" She beamed with hope.

"I must tell you, it will not undo the curse, but it will save his life, giving us more time to figure out a solution." He reminded her. She settled down, and nodded. "And one more thing...If you do this, he may not be the same afterwards." He spoke cautiously. "If you give him back his soul, he will truly no longer feel any love for you. If we are able to eventually reverse the spell, he will remember you, remember the time he spent with you, but will love you no longer. Are you willing to make such a sacrifice?" He saw her tremble slightly, but she sat straight and tall. After a moment, she spoke.

"If it means he will survive, it must be done." She voice was as level as she could keep it. He reached for her hand.

"I am sorry." He said.

"So am I." She replied.

Oetheron wasted no time. He led Sarah to the augury room, telling her to wait inside while he informed Mage. The little goblin was waiting patiently in the corridor outside the study. She was surprised to see the King, without Sarah, approaching from another hallway.

"Your Majesty, where is Lady Sarah?" He waved a hand, signaling her to cease.

"I must inform you of new developments."

Mage listened to every thing the King had to say, now understanding what was going on. She started shaking her head when he got to the part about Sarah returning her King's love.

"No! No, there must be another way. This can not happen." Oetheron was taken back with her sudden outburst.

"What is the reason for such outcry." He demanded. She didn't bother trying to control herself.

"The Lady is with child, Your Majesty! What will happen when he feels no connection to her?" Oetheron was shocked to say the least.

"How do you know this." He couldn't believe it.

"Because it is my job to know. I am a caretaker, a midwife, it is my gift to know such things." She shouted. "I've known since before this whole mess started! I wanted them to find out on their own. Sire, there must be another way." She pleaded with him. Oetheron was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea that his son had successfully fathered a child.

"This mess just keeps getting worse and worse..." He paused. "I'm sorry, but this is the only way. I will try to figure something out when I know my son will live another day." He said before heading back to the augury room, leaving Mage to wallow in her despair.

Sarah waited in the large open void. The room was circular, and everything was made of a dark stone. There was very little lighting, but she saw there was a pillar in the center. It wasn't long until Oetheron arrived with several other Fae. Each were dressed in black robes, with hooded faces. She started to grow uneasy.

"Step this way." Oetheron instructed, leading her to the center of the room. She stood next to the pillar, in a circle engraved in the floor. She watched as each of the hooded Fae took their places in their own circles around the room. "You will need something, an object of some sort, shared between you." He told her. She drew her hand to the pendant resting over her heart.

She unclipped the necklace and held it in her hand, waiting for further instruction.

"Good, now place it in the center of the pillar, never take your eyes from it." Were his last words, before retreating to his own circle. She was worried, but never took her eyes from the pillar.

The engravings carved along the floor and walls started to glow an eerie green light, and voices started to rise. She thought this was something out of a bad occult film when Oetheron started to speak. He chanted in a language she had never heard before. It was beautiful, and terrifying. She waited for something to happen, almost looking away when she realized he'd started speaking english.

"When flower turns to thorn, and love to blood, we seek salvation from lovers torment. I ask for this, my sweet escape. Into you I hide, my dreadful fate." When he had finished the last line, Sarah felt something.

There was a heat in her chest, and she saw a pale light start to grow. Refusing to look away, she waited until the light was in view. A small, swirling ball of light hovered between her and the pillar. She was lost in its beauty when he started to speak again.

"Feel no more, this lovers pain. Take it all, my lethal shame. When light turns to fire, and rain to sorrow, save my soul. Free me from another's prism, rip me from this false phantasm." He bellowed.

Sarah felt a tug, and then another. At first it was nothing, then it became painful. It felt as though something was ripping her very heart from her ribcage. She couldn't breath, afraid of what might happen next.

All of the sudden, a winding flare of light slowly emerged from her body. Like tentacles, it entwined around her very bones, refusing to let go. She felt the force of the spell ripping it out of her body. Sure enough, it started to let go. Like an animal, it moved from Sarah to the pillar, wrapping itself around as it encircled the pendant. Slowly, the pendant drew in the light, sucking it in, and locking it between the metalwork.

When the light had disappeared completely, the chanting voices started to fade. Sarah dropped to the floor, exhausted, and clutching her chest. Oetheron walked over to her, taking the necklace off the pillar and knelt down to her. She looked up at him.

"It is done." He said, placing the necklace back in Sarah's hand. She tried to speak, but was too busy gasping for air. "Take this to him, place it over his heart. That is all it takes. And again, whatever shall happen after this day, I am sorry." He lifted her to her feet and brought her out of the room. Mage was waiting by the door. "Take her back to the castle beyond the Goblin city. She knows what must be done."

Mage nodded, taking Sarah's hand and leading her down the corridor.

"My Lady, I am so sorry." Mage said. Sarah motioned for her to stop, she didn't need any more pity.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's well past nightfall." Sarah gave her a quick look.

"Time works different in rooms such as that. The spell actually took hours to complete." Mage elaborated. _I'm never going to get used to tall the time shifts in this place._ She thought.

They appeared just outside the door to Jareth's chambers. Mage entered first, making sure the coast was clear.

"Come my lady, he is still asleep." She waved her over.

Sarah entered slowly, looking around the room that was once so familiar to her. Mage headed back towards the door.

"i'll be waiting to take you back when you are finished." She said. Sarah nodded, as the door shut.

She creeped across the room, not wanting to wake him. The light was dim, the fire cast dancing shadows on the walls.

Jareth lay in bed, surrounded by plush pillows and blankets. He looked so innocent, like a sleeping child. She crouched down beside him, gazing upon his face for perhaps the last time. He didn't look sick. She was preparing herself for a sickly, disheveled looking Goblin King on his deathbed. But she saw nothing of the sort. He looked warm, but distant.

She gave a teary smile as she brushed a stray strand of hair from his face. She then took the necklace out of her pocket, and gently clasped it around his neck, situating it perfectly over his heart. She let her hand linger, feeling the warmth of his skin for the last time.

Quiet tears rolled down her face, as she waited for the inevitable. She saw the light within the pendant start to glow. Its tentacles slowly bore into his chest. She covered her mouth to silence herself, as she watched everything they were being whipped away. When she was able to control herself, she looked to his face once more.

"Thank you...for being my fairy tale." She whispered, drawing her hand away from him. The light had already faded. She waited as long as she could before leaving.

Mage waited in the hallway, turning at the sound of the door creaking. Sarah stood in front of her, her face drenched with tears. Neither said a word before Mage transported them back to the cottage. They walked with heavy hearts. The room was dark, the fire lit once they had entered.

"What will you do?" Mage asked, her voice was empty. Sarah turned to look at her with a forced smile.

"I don't know." She said with a shrug. "He's safe, that's all that matters." She walked across the room, spotting a piece of paper on a table. Realizing what it was, she quickly grabbed it and rushed to Mage. "Take this, I don't want it. And this." She said, while yanking the ring from her finger.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a note, nothing special. I just...Don't want to look at it." She plopped the ring and the note in her hands. "Do what you will with them, I just...can't have them anywhere near me." She flailed her hands, walking away once again. Mage watched with empathy.

"Of course. I will visit you, to see how you're doing. I'll try to set you up with a job, and maybe new living quarters, if you no longer wish to stay here." She said.

"Thank you, I think that would be for the best." She replied. Mage said nothing more, and returned to the castle to check on her King.

It was quiet, she sat alone and sighed, letting out more pent up tears. She didn't hear the thump of footsteps from behind her.

"I thought she'd never leave." Came a dark voice from the shadows. Sarah whipped around, her eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Alasdair?"


	23. Of Rite And Fallacy

Chapter 23, Of Rite And Fallacy

"Alasdair? What are you doing here?" Sarah asked. He emerged from the shadows, with that same annoying grin on his face.

"I heard about what happened. I came to see if you were ok." He placed his hand over his heart, gaving an exaggerated pouting face. Sarah grew tense. This wasn't right, he shouldn't be here. Unless...

"It was you. Your the one who bewitched Jareth!" She shouted, about to make a run for the door. He cut her off mid step.

"Such a tragedy. I guess he never really loved you did he? Maybe you should have picked me." He said, now standing in front oh her, stroking her hair. She tore away in a fuss.

"Don't you dare touch me! What do you want? Why are you doing this?" She demanded. He was losing the ability to mask his anger.

"Everything. I want your precious Jareth gone. I want the throne all to myself, and...I want you." His eyes were dark, and a wicked sneer played across his lips. Sarah put the pieces together as fast as she could, looking for an escape. The crystal she had used to get there was on the table behind him. Her eyes darted from it to him.

"You, you're the second heir? Of course you are I should have thought of it sooner! What, riding a high horse in the lap of luxury not enough for you?" She shifted slightly, trying to get a better angle at which to leap for the crystal.

"How dare you lecture me, woman! You know nothing! Nothing of life here!" He shouted. "For hundreds of years I have been cast aside in his shadow. That arrogant bastard does not know what he is about to lose! But I assure you, I know exactly what I am about to ascend to." He almost let his anger get the better of him, luckily something caught his eye. He paused, turning his head to look at the table behind him.

His lip curled in another sneer.

"Is this what you're trying to get?" He asked, picking up the crystal.

Sarah's fear started to over take her. That crystal was her only means of escaping him, unless she could make it to the bathroom and find the gift Jareth had given her. But it was a long shot, there'd be no way she could reach it in time.

"You know, I tried every charm in my book to put you under that night. I was furious when Jareth came in and stole you away from me like it was nothing." He started shaking his lead, laughing slightly. "Imagine my surprise when I found out you actually won him!" He started laughing louder. "Such a fool, it only made my job that much easier. Not only will he lose his throne, but he'll pill perish along with it!"

While he was busy patting himself on the back, Sarah was inching closer and closer towards the bathroom. She had one shot. If she should fail, she'd be trapped in the bathroom with him.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, knowing very well why he was there.

"Well, I am to be married soon. This may be my last chance to have a little fun." He sneered.

"Over my dead body." Sarah replied. He moved closer to her.

"Oh, my dear, I planned on killing you anyway." He chuckled.

She made a mad dash for her life, leaping across the room as fast as she could. Too bad Alasdair was faster. He caught her by the throat in mid air, dangling her just inches from the floor. He slammed her against the wall, letting her feet settle on the floor.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, brushing her hair away.

She thrashed and fought as hard as she could, Turning her head away from him as far as she could. He took the opportunity to bite her neck. She let out a yelp of pain, there was nothing sensual or seductive about it.

"Don't act like you won't enjoy this." He spoke into her hair, grabbing the back of her knees and lifting her higher. Unable to get away, she closed her eyes and started to cry.

Just when Sarah thought it was all over for her, she fell to the floor. Alasdair was gone. She scrambled to her feet, searching the room for her attacker. Standing in front of the fire was Alasdair, with his back to her. She stepped to the side, and saw the figure that had it's hand clasped around his neck.

"Oh my god, Oetheron!" She screamed. She was so relieved her knees gave out.

Alasdair let out painful chokes and gasps as Oetheron's grip tightened. After making sure Sarah was alright, he turned his gaze to the traitor.

"You dare lay a hand on this woman? My own flesh and blood!" His voice was more terrifying than anything she'd ever heard. "You are a disgrace, a traitor to your family, your home, and the very Underground itself!" He turned Alasdair around, securing his hands and throwing him to the floor.

"Sarah are you harmed?" He asked, never taking his eyes from his nephew.

"I-I'm fine. Wha-what are you doing here?" She managed to say, still shocked by everything that had just happened, and almost happened.

"I wanted to keep an eye on you, to make sure everything went according to plan. I am glad I chose to linger just outside the window. Now, I will see an end to all this madness!" He shouted. She watched as the two went up in an angry burst of smoke and glitter.

Sarah sat on the floor, catching her breath.

"Holy fucking shit." She said to herself. She got up from the floor and straightened herself up. A new hope beat in her heart.

Meanwhile, Mage had returned to the castle. She opened the door to Jareth's chambers and crept to the dresser. She quietly opened the trinket box and placed the note and ring Sarah had given her inside. She then approached her King, who was still fast asleep. She sat by his bed all night, not sleeping a minute through the early hours of morning.

Beams of soft morning light shone into the room. Jareth's eyes started to twitch as he woke. He sat up in bed, looking around the room. He saw Mage fast asleep in a chair by his side.

"Mage, wake up!" He commanded. She jumped up from her seat almost instantly.

"Sire, how are you feeling?" She shrieked. He winced at the extreme volume of her voice.

"I feel fine, quiet down!" He glared at her. "Why would I not be?" He asked.

"Majesty, you've been quite ill for the past few days. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" She couldn't believe the charm had actually worked.

He looked around the room, processing what she had said.

"How behind am I?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Not much, I've been taking care of everything as best I could." He looked down at her. He didn't say thank you, but she knew that's what it meant. "You're father wants to see you as soon as you are able." She added.

"Was I really that ill?" He asked in disbelief.

"Sire, we believed you to be on your deathbed." She said. He started to get out of bed.

"I see...Alright then, leave me. I'll go now." Mage reluctantly exited the room, wanting to make sure he was really healed.

Jareth bathed and dressed quickly, transporting himself to the High castle. He stood in the lobby, a small Fae approached him and bowed.

"I am told my father wishes to see me." He told the lad, watching him scurry off.

After only a minute or two, Oetheron appeared a foot in front of him. He was surprised to say the least when his father attacked him in a loving embrace.

"My son, I am pleased to see you are well!" He bellowed. Jareth coughed, signaling his father to release him. Oetheron set him back on the floor, trying to reign in his excitement.

"Yes, I am told I was quite ill. But I feel fine now, are you satisfied?" He asked, turning from side to side so his father could see he was being truthful. Oetheron frowned when he realized his son was still cursed. Jareth gave a confused stare when both their attentions were drawn to the other side of the room.

They watched as Alasdair was led by an entourage of guards towards the prison wing. He was wrapped from head to toe in chains. Their eyes locked onto one another's. Jareth was confused as to why his cousin was being held prisoner, and Alasdair was confused as to why Jareth wasn't dead. Alasdair's confused expression soon turned to one of rage and hate. It was silent, as they waited for him to exit the room.

"Why is Alasdair in chains?" Jareth asked. Oetheron put his hand on his shoulder.

"My son, we have much to discuss." he said, leading them towards his study.

Oetheron tried to explained everything that had happened, hoping something would click in his son. He told him of his love for Sarah, of his obligation for marriage, of the spell placed on him and Sarah's efforts to save his life. Jareth refused to believe it, any part of it.

"What? That woman? That mortal? You sit here and tell me I was in love with a mortal woman? If I am to be married as you say, than have the council choose me a candidate. It is irrelevant to me, But all this talk of spells and enchantments, I will hear no more of it." Oetheron wasn't sure if it was Jareth or the curse talking.

Jareth left soon after that, absolutely furious and one hundred percent in denial. He returned to the castle and resumed his usual duties.

In Jareth's absence, Mage chose to visit Sarah and tell her of her success. She arrived to find her worn out and extremely skittish. She rushed over and placed a hand on her knee.

"Sarah, what's wrong." Sarah tried to give Mage a smile.

"Alasdair, Jareth's cousin. He's the one behind everything. He...he came her last night and..." She trailed off, trying not to cry. Mage immediately wrapped her arms around the girl, trying to comfort her. "It's alright Mage, Oetheron was here the whole time. He heard everything. He saved me, and took him away to the castle." She explained.

Mage sat back, relaxing a bit.

"Sarah, your charm worked, my King lives." She told her. She didn't expect a grand reaction from Sarah, and got none. She merely relaxed in her seat, a calming look spread across her face.

"That's wonderful Mage. If that's all, I would like to be alone today." She said, closing her eyes. She hadn't slept at all that night, afraid something else might happen. She was exhausted.

"I understand, I will see you soon my Lady." She said, and returned to the castle.

A few days had passed, and it seemed as if everything was back to normal, with the exception being Sarah's absence and Jareth's growing frustration.

Jareth sat at his desk in his chambers, tossing through new bills that needed signing. Mage dusted in silence. For no real reason at all, he threw down his quill and slammed his fists into the table. Mage jumped and turned around to see what had happened.

"Is everything alright Your Majesty?" She asked. He was extremely flustered, resting his forehead in his hand.

"No everything is not alright!" He shouted. She said nothing. "These things my father told me. They keep playing through my mind. How could any of it be true? How could I have loved, been engaged, been bewitched and saved and not remember any of it?" He looked to Mage, but wanted no answer. She continued to say nothing, convinced he was having another tempter tantrum. "I feel nothing for this girl, I have no recollection of who she is and desire nothing. What makes me so furious is the possibility of my own blood, anyone really, altering my life in such a way. If this is true, I will not stand for it." He flailed his arms as he spoke.

"You truly desire nothing of Sarah?" She asked. Her own heart started to break.

"No, of course not. It is just the idea of all these things happening, being taken away from me, that I can't stand. I still find it hard to believe I loved this woman. The whole idea is preposterous." He threw himself back in his chair. Mage took offense to this. Though he was her King, she had grown to love Sarah as well.

"If you refuse to believe it, then why do you have a woman's dresser adjacent yours? Better yet, what is that thing around your neck? Maybe you should take a look around and remember exactly what it is you have no desire for." She spat, leaving the room.

"Where are you going, I didn't say you could leave." He yelled.

"I've finished dusting." She hollared from down the hall.

Jareth sat a moment, completely baffled by her outburst. His curiosity got the better of him, and he brought his hand to his chest. He felt something beneath the fabric. He moved the collar of his shirt to reveal a small owl shaped pendant. He continued to ponder Mage's words. After another minute he rose to investigate this mysterious dresser he had never noticed before. It was full of women's clothing, and toppled with various makeups, perfumes and other feminine accessories. When he was about to move on he spotted something.

There was a box, something he didn't recognize. He opened it and found a ring. After a brief inspection he set it aside, looking further into its contents. There were two pieces of paper, scribed in his handwriting. He read them carefully, not wanting to believe he had written such words. _My Dearest Sarah, __It saddens me to not be able to see your eyes flutter in the morning light, but as one can assume, I have duties to attend to. I leave you to yourself for now. If you need me, you need only call. Otherwise, I will be sure to see you soon. Sincerest, Jareth. _ And- _My Lovely Morning Star, __I fear I must leave you yet again, duty beacons me early this day. I tried to bid you far well, but you would not stir. I've instructed Mage to start lessons on the ways of the Underground. I bid you a wonderful day, and remember, I will always be yours when the sun sets.-Jareth__._

He couldn't believe it, never in his life had he written such heartfelt words. Yet, it was undoubtedly his handwriting. A fire rose through him as he thought. He couldn't stand the idea of someone taking away his memories. He set the letters back in the box and vanished a shimmering cloud.

Alasdair sat hunch over and chained to a wall in his prison cell. He hadn't eaten in days, and his body was bloodied and bruised from the guards. He felt a shift in the air, but didn't bother looking up.

"So you've come to see me, dear cousin?" He asked.

Jareth crouched beside him, taking in his beaten state.

"Why have you not been exectued." Jareth asked him. Alasdair tried to smile.

"I'm still an heir, if thing's don't work out with you...They need me." He paused, coughing a bit.

"You're going to reverse the curse you've placed on me." Jareth stated flatly. Alasdair shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, am I? I don't know why you're not dead, but as long as that spell is in place I still have the upper hand." He chuckled. Jareth grabbed him by his hair, yanking him up.

"You don't seem to have much of anything from where I'm sitting." He sneered. "I think it's time I have some fun with you. Believe me, by the time I'm done you'll be more than compliant." His tone was dark and wicked. After that, he them transported them to the torture chamber.

Blood curdling screams echoed through the halls of the castle, and no one did a thing to silence them. It was past night fall when the screams finally stopped. It was then that the guards decided to check on their prisoner. They found Alasdair's body back in his prison cell. He was in a crumpled heap on the floor, wallowing in a dark pool of blood. Jareth, was no where to be seen.


	24. Miracle Goodnight

Chapter 24, Miracle Goodnight

It was raining. The subtle sounds of water bouncing off the ground drew Sarah's attention away from the fire. She walked across the room, leaning on the windowsill. The moon was large and bright, filling the land with blue and purple light. The rain made the grass glisten, and the lake tremble. It was such beautiful sorrow.

Without thinking she fled through the door, running down the path towards the lake. She stopped under the tree, just at the waters edge. Hidden tears mixed with falling rain. She looked over Lake Aria, observing all its beauty. It looked like a pane of glass, that had started to sing. the felt the hum of the lake wash over her, clearing her mind. She closed her eyes, and took a step into the water.

She opened her eyes, realizing her foot was not submerged. She took another step, and then another. She marveled at the spectacle, she was really walking on water. Feeling the soft droplets hitting her skin, she watched as the water danced around her.

She hadn't thought of the consequences of wearing a white dress in the rain, and didn't really care. She stood, absorbing the night. With her dress now completely soaked, and her midnight hair plastered to her face, she started to sway. Moving to the low hum of the water, she started to twirl. Pushing away her pain, she danced atop the water. She started humming a tune of her own to match the beat of the falling rain. It was sad, and loving. Something she had heard only once before, something that someone once sung to her.

As the rain fell harder, she started to laugh. Not ready to let go, she gripped at her pain, masking her cries with a smile. She wasn't sure if it was rain or tears that flooded her eyes as she twirled herself to and fro. Loosing the strength to continue, she fell to the water's surface, clinging to herself in a fit of sobs.

As the water rippled around her, something happened. The water droplets bounced, and started floating. She was surrounded by weightless drops of water, whatever was happening it was spreading across the surface of the lake. She watched as the droplets grew into bubbles. Choking back sobs she looked around for the cause of all this. She saw nothing. When she looked straight ahead again, one orb in particular hovered in front of her face. She waited for something to happen. It simply popped in her face.

It was no longer raining, every droplet was hovering around her, and a new song began to play. A low voice filled the air, she thought she was going crazy, that it was all in her head. It started as barely a whisper, and moved slowly over the land.

_Skin tell me, turn it around. __Head tell me, make it alright. Nobody dancing. Morning star you're beautiful, yellow diamond high. Spin you round my little room, miracle goodnight. Evening flower all alone, pazanane capeche. Haven't got a death wish, just want a little more. Skin tell me, turn it around. Head tell me, make it all right. Nobody dancing. Miracle goodnight. Breath tell me, turn it around. Heart tell me, make it all right. Nobody dancing, it was only make believe_.

She continued looking around for the source of the music. She flinched suddenly when she felt something touch her hand. She looked up, a dark and familiar figure caught her gaze.

"Jareth? Wha-what are you doing here?" She said, trying to wipe her face. He took her hand and raised her from the waters surface. She stood before him, broken and hollow. His voice caught in his throat as he started to speak.

"M-my father, told me what had happened. At first I refused to believe it, but the idea of someone altering my life made me furious." She waited, there was no hope left in her heart. "So, I spoke with Alasdair and...convinced him to reverse my enchantment." He spoke soft and level. A hint of a smile graced his lips. Sarah didn't how what to think. Her mind was in shambles, she wouldn't let herself believe this was happening. "I have all these memories, of you, of emotions I have never felt. Emotions I long to have. I believe I loved you not so long ago, and I wish to love you again."

She didn't fully understand, waiting for him to continue.

He looked down, into the palm of his hand, revealing the necklace he'd given her, the necklace she'd given back. He picked it up with his free hand, dangling it between the two of them. He slowly unhooked it, brushing her hair away as he fastened it around her neck.

"I believe this belongs to you." He stared into her eyes, as the pendant started to glow. The faint light started to move, and make its way into her heart. When the light had vanished, Jareth felt a sharp thud in his chest, causing him to noticeably flinch. Sarah reached out for him, worried he might still be hurt.

"Jareth, are you alright?" Her empty eyes filled with worry, and his filled with love.

"My darling, I have never felt better." He staggered. She couldn't believe it. Was this really the Jareth she knew? Did he really love her again? Could the spell truly have been broken?

"I don't understand. I gave it back! I gave it back! You don't love me anymore! This is a trick, I gave it back." She flailed at his chest. He did nothing to stop it. Her screams became sobs as she collapsed into him, clutching the fabric of his shirt. She finally let go, releasing all her pain, her fear, her worries. In that one moment, it seemed as if time had crumbled around them.

Jareth's attempt at remaining strong was losing stamina fast. He wrapped his arms around her, clutching her to him. He kissed the top of her head as he was forced to release his own pain. Heavy tears landed on Sarah's head as he whispered,

"My Sarah, I have always and will always love you. Please forgive me." His tears fell harder. "Please, I plead you find the strength to forgive my stollen heart." And with that, they both fell the ground. Jareth lost his concentration, and one by one the bubbles started popping. And before long, it started to rain again.

They grabbed each others faces in a starved kiss, glued to one another, refusing to let go. Sarah wrapped her arms around him, embracing him for all she was worth. Her force caught him off balance, and he toppled over her. They writhed with each other, zero space between them, kissing over and over.

Taking control of his mind for a brief second, he had an idea. She pulled her mouth away from his when she saw the rain had stopped falling. it had stopped falling because it was frozen in place. She looked back to Jareth, who gave her a kind smile.

"I have reordered time for you. This time, I figured I'd stop it all together." He said to her.

All was quiet. There was nothing in the world but the beating of their hearts. Then something snapped, and the passion was back. He clawed at her clothing, deciding to take her right then and there on the magical waters of the lake. Her dress clung to her every curve, and was very much see through from all the rain. She realized this, and the air around them changed drastically.

Jareth wasted no time, determined to make his claim, to make up for lost time. He entered her fast and hard, the water moved and rippled with each thrust. Her circuits were blown from all the emotional trauma. She clung to him, taking everything he had to give her. She refused to open her eyes, concluding that it was his touch that made him real.

Time had literally halted around them. They had an eternity to themselves, to know each other every way possible.

When it was over, the rain resumed to fall, the air started to blow, and the moon continued to beam over them. They were still firmly locked in one another, unwilling to end the embrace. He smiled, giving her light and loving kisses as they sparkled in the moonlight.

"I told you, I will always belong to you when the sun sets." He whispered.

She clung to him, feeling his body through the drenched fabric of his clothing. She looked into his eyes, really looked into them for the first time in weeks. He was real, he was back, and she would never let go again.

"You realize you still have to get married right?" She asked. He was a little taken back by her response, but then again she would say something like that.

"Tomorrow to be precise." He answered. "After all this, will you still become my Queen?" There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"After all this, I damn well better become your Queen." She teased. He squeezed her tighter, rolling them so she lay on top of him.

"Well, we don't have any time to waste now do we?" He teased back. She looked to the moon, and to the glowing light of the fire from within the cottage.

"Oh, I think we have a few hours." Sealing his devilish grin with a kiss.

A/N- This is the end to -To Forgive A Stollen Heart- Again, thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for the epilogue. Oh, and don't worry I know I left off on a bit of a cliff hanger. Get ready for Stollen Heart part two! -The Love That Mends And Tears- I'm still brainstorming, but chapter one will be up soon I promise! =)


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue,

Jareth and Sarah stood at the alter in the grand hall of the High castle. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Her life had done a complete 180 in only a few weeks. After what had happened with Alasdair, she thought this day would never come.

She peered up at Jareth as she thought. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. He smiled and gave her a wink, reminding her she needed to be at full attention. As the High Priests chanted in their ancient tongues, Sarah took a moment to recall the events of the day.

After their adventure on the lake, they had returned to the castle. Jareth was determined to re-familiarize her with his bed and anything else he could throw her on, and she didn't mind one bit.

They slept in late that morning, waiting until the last second to crawl out of each others arms. Saying Mage was ecstatic to find the two together would be an understatement. After they had explained everything to Mage, leaving out certain details, she had them both dressed in record time. Jareth in his white and gold ceremonial robes, and Sarah in a matching gown. She had long veil that stretched to the floor on all sides. She felt as though they had simply thrown a transparent sheet over her head.

When they arrived at the castle, she couldn't believe how many people there were.

"How did your father set all this up so fast? I didn't even think he knew the curse was broken, or that we were back together." She asked.

"We have our ways." He chuckled.

It wasn't long after that, that they found themselves in their current position. She hadn't realized the priests had finished their incantation. She was drawn back into the moment when Oetheron started to speak.

"Children, give me your hands." He said. In unison, the two outstretched their arms. The High King then wrapped a golden rope around them. "With this, I bind you. Your souls will be forever intertwined, and your hearts will beat as one." He announced.

Sarah saw the rope start to glow. It constricted around their hands, sinking into their skin. What remained almost made her gasp. Where the loops of the rope had been, there now lay beautiful swirling markings that matched up to Jareth's. She assumed the markings continued up their forearms under the fabric of their clothing.

Jareth saw her surprise, and quickly held her hand in his. Oetheron eyed the gesture but continued on. He raised the veil from Sarah's face, revealing her beauty to the crowd. He turned to Jareth.

"Gaze upon your wife, for the next time you see her face she will be your Queen." He said.

Jareth looked into Sarah's eyes with more love than she'd ever seen. Everyone was shocked when he went against all protocol and kissed her. It was light and sweet. He lingered as long as he could, before his father let out a grunt, signaling it was time to move on. He tore his lips from hers with a smile. He then took her hand and gave a great bow, backing away as he did so.

Sarah turned back to Oetheron, blushing slightly. He couldn't help but return a warm grin.

"On this day, the eve of the anniversary of my son's birth, I coronate a Queen." He smiled down at her. "The first mortal Queen! May her rule be long and fruitful!" He bellowed, his voice echoing through the hall.

He then turned and reached behind him, returning with a crown in his hands. He gently placed it atop her head. He then turned her to face the crowd. She looked to Jareth, a bit nervous. He was watching from the side with a warm and loving expression.

"I give to you, your new High Princess and Goblin Queen, Sarah!" The crowd started to cheer, as Jareth took his place beside her. "Together, may these two walk down the path of eternity hand in hand!" He shouted.

Jareth laid her hand over his, allowing all spectators to see the marks that bound them as they walked down the isle. Once they exited the hall, she turned to look at him.

"Now what?" She asked. He lowered his face to hers, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Whatever we want." He purred, and the two vanished in a grand explosion of sparkling glitter.

A/N- Here comes part two! I wonder what's in store for our happy newlyweds ;D (Oh, and I know I posted like, three chapter all within a few hours of each other. Hope it doesn't throw anyone off, I was in the writing zone.)


	26. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

In response to everyone's warning about the impending shutdown of all our wonderful smut, I am announcing my move to Adultfanfiction(dot)net

I am currently in the process of moving all of my stories from this site to that one. However, I will continue to upload all incoming chapters on both sites until the "cleansing" takes place and I am probably kicked off of this one. (which isn't so bad considering I only read stories with smut, and seeing how that will no longer be...)

On a side note, I'm not familiar with the workings of , and I am doing my best to figure it all out. My pen-name is for adultfanfiction is FangamerBowiextreme as well. All stories and chapters are titled the same and listed G-L under Labyrinth, so hopefully you'll find me. I hear groans about the lack of reviews on adultfanfiction as compared to , and I can only hope that the bulk of you will continue to comment and review my story, as they are the reason I bother writing at all.

Thank you all for reading, and I hope to see you (read you) at my new home on Adultfanfic. Cheers. -FGBX


	27. HELP MAKE SOME NOISE

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme


	28. LAST PSA

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** My last Public Service Announcement : Hello all! I can officially confirm my upload to adultfanfiction(dot)net as well as Labyrinth(dot)retrogression(dot)org. **

**For those who have trouble accessing af(dot)net, I recommend the later. My pen-name for these sites is FangamerBowiextreme as well. Just to let you know, I will continue to upload to all three sites until something should happen with ff(dot)net. **

**Also, I've been getting a lot of questions about the petition. All I can say is that I came across it on another members story and thought 'fuck yea I'm in' and reposted it to all of my stories as specified. So, those wishing to sign, I suggest doing what I did and copy the petition and paste it into a document, add your signature and repost it to all your stories. I have no idea about how to present it to the runners of ff(dot)net.**

** Those of you asking about making a blog: I would like to, but I am rather computer-illiterate and have no idea how, so if/when I figure it out I will let you all know. Thanks again for everything, I can't tell you how sad I will be if all these wonderful stories are taken down. You are all marvelous writers, and I appreciate each and every one of your works. **

**Thanks for sticking through with all this craziness, if anything happens to this site I hope to see you elsewhere!**

**-FGBX**


End file.
